Harry Potter y el Secreto del Veela
by Felias Fenix
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Draco acepta la oferta que le ofrece Dumbledore antes de ser asesinado?¿Que pasaria si Harry decide ayudarlo?¿Quien es Veela, y cual es su secreto? ¿Que pasaria si ellos, dejan de odiarse, hasta sentir cosas muy diferentes? Slash HPxDM
1. La Huida del Príncipe

_Buenas Noches a todos. Esta historia es un Slash, un HarryxDraco, si no les gustan o no lo aprueban, solo vayansen. Sino, leanlo, que es una historia espectacular. Esta historia, como podrán ver, empieza en la noche de la muerta de Dumbledore, solo que le he cambiado algunas cosas, para comenzar y darle vida a este fic. Espero que les guste. Saludos..._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La Huida del Príncipe**

-Yo puedo ayudarte, Draco-

-No, no puede- dijo Malfoy, su varita balanceándose muy mal en sus manos, desde luego.

-Ven al lado correcto, Draco y podremos ocultarte completamente como nunca podrías imaginar. Puedo enviar a los miembros de la Orden con tu madre esta noche y ocultarla de la misma manera. Tu padre esta seguro por ahora en Azkaban... Cuando el tiempo llegue, podemos protegerlo también a él. Ven al lado correcto, Draco... Tu no eres un asesino...- Malfoy miró fijamente a Dumbledore. Sus manos temblaban, y empezaron a bajar lentamente.

Harry, ocultado bajo su capa de invisibilidad, veía el rostro de Malfoy. Este estaba pálido como el de Dumbledore. Sus labios temblaban notablemente.

-Eso es Draco. Tú no eres un asesino. No debes matar para proteger a tu familia. Solo elegir lo correcto. Pasarte al lado correcto-

Harry seguía luchando, invisible y en silencio, contra el Hechizo Congelante de Dumbledore. Vio como los ojos de Malfoy dejaban caer una lágrima. Una sola. Una, que alcanzaba para demostrar que no era un asesino, que solo trataba de proteger a su familia. Su brazo estaba casi paralelo al cuerpo, apuntando a los pies del Director.

Se oyó un fuerte ruido, y por la puerta de las escaleras, aparecieron cuatro personas vestidas de negro, aparentemente, ganadores de la batalla que se había librado en los pisos inferiores. Un hombre de mirar grumoso con una mirada lasciva ladeada dio una risa nerviosa. Draco levantó rápidamente su brazo que sostenía su varita, apuntando nuevamente a Dumbledore.

-¡Dumbledore arrinconado!- dijo él y se dio la vuelta a la mujercita achaparrada que lucía como si fuera su hermana y quien sonreía abiertamente con impaciencia. -¡Dumbledore sin su varita¡Dumbledore solo¡Bien hecho, Draco, bien hecho!-

-¡Buenas noches, Amycus!- dijo Dumbledore calmadamente, como si estuviera dando la bienvenida al hombre a una merienda, -y has traído a Alecto también... encantador...- La mujer parecía enfadada y se río tontamente.

-¿Entonces, piensas que tus pequeñas bromas te ayudarán sobre tu lecho de muerte?- se burló ella.

-¿Bromas? No, no, estos son modales- contestó Dumbledore.

-¡Hazlo!- dijo el extraño parado mas cerca de Harry, un hombre enorme, con el pelo y patillas grises enmarañadas, su traje de Mortífago parecía incómodamente apretado. Su voz no se parecía a ninguna otra que Harry había escuchado antes, era como un ladrido raspado, la voz. Harry pudo oler que emitía una mezcla poderosa de suciedad, sudor y sin lugar a dudas, de sangre. Sus asquerosas manos tenían unas uñas largas y amarillentas...

-¿Y tu eres, Fenrir?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Así es-, raspó el otro. -¿Te complace verme, Dumbledore?-.

-No, no podría decir que estoy...-

Fenrir Greyback sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos. La sangre goteando bajo su barbilla y él lamió sus labios despacio, obscenamente.

-¿Pero usted sabe cuánto me gustan los niños, Dumbledore?-

-¿Debo tomarlo que usted ataca aún sin la luna llena ahora? Esto es... de lo más insólito... usted ha desarrollado un gusto a la carne humana que no puede satisfacerse una vez al mes?-

-Así es-, dijo Greyback -¿Lo impresiona eso, Dumbledore¿Lo asusta?-

-Bien, no puedo fingir que no me repugna un poco-, dijo Dumbledore. -Y sí estoy impresionado que Draco los invitara; justo en la escuela donde sus amigos viven...-

-No lo hice-, respiró Malfoy. Él no miraba Greyback, parecía no querer echarle un vistazo a él. -No sabía que él vendría...-

-No querría omitir un viaje a Hogwarts, Dumbledore- raspó Greyback. -No cuando hay gargantas que faltan ser arrancadas... delicioso, delicioso...-

Y él levantó una uña amarilla y agarró uno de sus dientes delanteros que miran con lascivia hacia Dumbledore.

-No-, dijo el cuarto Mortífago bruscamente. Él tenía una pesada cara brutal. -Tenemos órdenes. Draco consiguió hacerlo. Ahora, Draco, y rápidamente-.

Malfoy mostraba menos resolución que nunca. Miraba aterrorizado y fijamente la cara de Dumbledore, que era aún más pálida y más baja que lo usual, cuando el se había deslizado mas abajo por la pared del terraplén.

-¡Él ya está muy lejos de este mundo de todos modos, si me preguntan!- dijo el hombre ladeado, acompañado de las risas tontas jadeantes a su hermana. -Mírenlo¿qué te ha pasado, entonces, Dumby?-

-Oh, débil resistencia, reflejos lentos, Amycus-, dijo Dumbledore. -La vejez llega algún día… quizás le sucederá... si usted tiene suerte...-

-¿Qué significa eso? Entonces¿qué significa eso?- gritó el Mortífago, de repente violento. -Siempre lo mismo, no es cierto, eh, Dumby, hablando siempre y no haciendo nada, nada. ¡Aún no sé por qué el Señor Oscuro no se molesta en matarte¡Vamos, Draco hazlo!-

Pero en aquel momento, hubieron renovados sonidos de peleas abajo y una voz gritada. -Ellos han bloqueado las escaleras! Reducto¡REDUCTO!-

El corazón de Harry saltó. Entonces esos cuatro Mortífagos no habían eliminado a toda la guardia, simplemente habían dejado la pelea en la cima de la torre, y, por el sonido de ello, habían creado una barrera detrás de ellos.

-¡Ahora Draco, rápido!- dijo el hombre con la cara brutal con ira.

Pero la mano de Malfoy temblaba duramente y apenas podía apuntar.  
-¡Yo lo haré¡- gruñó Greyback, moviéndome hacia Dumbledore y extendiendo sus manos, los dientes listos.

-¡He dicho que no!- gritó el hombre de cada brutal; hubo un destello de luz y el hombre lobo fue empujado del camino; él golpeó los terraplenes y se tambaleó, mirando furioso. El corazón de Harry martillaba con tal fuerza que parecía imposible que nadie pudiera oírlo estando de pie allí, encarcelado por el hechizo de Dumbledore. Si sólo pudiera moverse, él podría hacerlos objetivos de una maldición bajo la capa.

-Draco hazlo o párate a un lado de nosotros- gritó la mujer, pero en aquel momento la puerta explosionó de terraplenes abierta de un golpe y allí parado estaba Snape, su varita mágica agarrada en una mano con sus ojos barriendo la escena, Dumbledore caído contra la pared, los cuatro Mortífagos, incluyendo el enfurecido hombre lobo y Malfoy.

-Tenemos un problema Snape-, dijo Amycus grumoso cuyos ojos y varita mágica estaban fijos igualmente en Dumbledore, -el muchacho no parece capaz...-

Pero alguien más había mencionado el nombre de Snape, muy suavemente.

-Severus...-

El sonido asustó a Harry más allá de cualquier que hubiera experimentado toda la tarde. Por primera vez Dumbledore suplicaba. Pero Harry miró más atrás de Snape, donde se encontraba Malfoy. Este estaba caminado lentamente hacia la puerta, la alcanzó, y la atravesó.  
Snape no dijo nada, pero anduvo hacia adelante y empujó rudamente a Malfoy quitándolo del camino. Los tres Mortífagos retrocedieron sin decir palabra. Incluso el hombre lobo pareció intimidado.  
Snape miró fijamente durante un momento a Dumbledore y hubo repulsión y odio grabado en las líneas ásperas de su cara.

-Severus, por favor...-

Snape levantó su varita mágica y la señaló directamente en Dumbledore.

-¡Avada Kedrava!-

Un chorro de luz verde partió del final de la varita mágica de Snape y golpeó a Dumbledore directamente en el pecho. El grito de horror de Harry nunca se sintió, silencioso e inmovilizado. El fue forzado a mirar como Dumbledore volaba en el aire, por una fracción de segundos él pareció colgar suspendido bajo el cráneo brillante, y luego cayó despacio hacia atrás, como una gran muñeca de trapo, sobre las almenas y fuera de vista.

-Fuera de aquí- gritó Snape

-¿Dónde esta Draco- preguntó Amycus

-Creo que se nos adelantó, y escapo primero. Solo váyanse-

Harry sentía como su cuerpo de a poco cobraba la vida. Sus dedos se movieron lentamente, hasta que sintió que podía mover todo su cuerpo. Se levantó, y vio como, Amycus, el último Mortífago en abandonar la torre, corría hacia la puerta.

-_Petrificus Totalus_- dijo apuntando hacia el Mortífago. Este se puso rígido como un palo y cayó hacia atrás.

Estaba muy asustado. Dumbledore no podía estar muerto. Sentía que debía quedarse junto a él, y a la vez perseguir a su Maldito Profesor de Pociones. Pero también otra cosa le vino a la mente. Malfoy. Parecía que este hubiera aceptado la opción de Dumbledore, de pasarse al lado correcto.

Seguía corriendo, doblando esquinas, persiguiendo el camino del Príncipe Mestizo.

Ahora entendía. Eso era lo que planeaba Malfoy. La muerte de Dumbledore. Pero solo lo hacia porque Voldemort lo amenazó que lo haga, o destruiría a su familia. Por un momento, lo comprendió. Ahora no estaba seguro de que lado estaba.

Corrió por todo el Castillo, bajando escaleras, hasta que llegó a la zona en donde se libraba la batalla. Ron, Ginny, Neville, la profesora McGonagall, Tonos, y Remus, luchaban con diferentes Mortífagos cada uno. Escucho a Snape decir –Vámonos, es hora de irnos – a los demás Mortífagos.

Harry corrió por entre la batalla, esquivando los hechizos y las maldiciones. Pesó por sobre dos cuerpos. Pero no podía para, debía seguir, debía encontrar a Snape. Corrió, y vio en el suelo, una marca de sangre. Supuso que los Mortífagos la habían dejado, por lo que la siguió, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Varios estudiantes parecían haberse despertado, y el Reloj de Arena de Gryffindor estaba roto, y todos sus rubíes dispersados por el suelo. Harry había llegado a la Puerta de Roble, y la atravesó como un rayo. Podía ver las siluetas de Snape y un Mortífago correr en dirección a Hogsmeade, para alejarse de la protección de Hogwarts y así desaparecer. Pudo alcanzar a la silueta de Snape, le apuntó.

-Desmaius- dijo

El hechizo le pasó rozando la cara a Snape, este se volteo, y lo vio. Le hizo una seña a los demás Mortífagos para que continuaran.

Harry no podía controlarse. Toda su ira que siempre había tenido hacia su profesor de pociones, o como en su último año, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se estaba multiplicando. Su mano temblaba, de ira. Sus dientes rechinaban, y respiraba entre dientes. Sus pulmones subían y bajaban notoriamente. En ese momento, la ira que sentía en contra de Voldemort o Snape, se podría decir que era la misma.

Frente a él estaba el Príncipe Mestizo. Con la varita baja, esperando que su oponente ataque primero.

Snape no parecía inmutado. Parecía tranquilo, que una vez por todas, se desharía de su Maldito Alumno. Pero Harry no se lo permitiría. Su ira no lo permitiría. Snape no podría hacerlo, no si él lo hacia primero.

-¡Cruc...!-

Pero Snape detuvo el maleficio tirando a Harry de espaldas antes de que pudiera completarla. Harry rodó sobre sí mismo y se revolvió, levantándose de nuevo mientras un enorme mortífago a sus espaldas vociferaba -¡Incendio!-. Harry oyó una explosión y una danzarina luz naranja se derramó sobre ellos, la casa de Hagrid estaba en llamas.

-¡Fang está ahí dentro, malvado!- rugió Hagrid.

-¡Cruc...!-. Gritó Harry por segunda vez, apuntando a la figura que se veía ante él, iluminada por la bailarina claridad de las llamas, pero Snape bloqueó de nuevo el hechizo. Harry podía verlo burlándose.

-¡Maldiciones Imperdonables de ti no, Potter!- vociferó más fuerte que el rugir de las llamas, de los aullidos de Hagrid y de los gemidos salvajes del atrapado Fang. -No tienes el temperamento ni la habilidad.-

-¡Incarc...!- bramó Harry pero Snape desvió el hechizo con un toque de su varita desganadamente. -¡Pelea conmigo!- le chilló Harry. -¡Pelea conmigo, cobarde...!-

-¿Me has llamado cobarde, Potter?- aulló Snape. -Tu padre jamás me atacaba a menos que fueran cuatro contra uno... Me pregunto cómo deberías llamarlo...-

-¡Desma...!-

-¡Te bloquearé una y otra vez hasta que aprendas a callarte y a cerrar la mente, Potter!- dijo despreciativamente Snape desviando el maleficio una vez más. -¡Ven ahora mismo!- gritó al enorme mortífago que estaba tras Harry. -Debemos irnos, antes de que el Ministerio aparezca.-

-¡Impedi...!- pero antes de poder terminar su maldición, un dolor atroz alcanzó a Harry. Se dobló sobre la hierba. Oyó que alguien vociferaba, sintió que iba a morir de agonía, pensó que seguramente Snape lo torturaría hasta la muerte o la locura...

-¡No!- rugió la voz de Snape y el dolor cesó tan súbitamente como había empezado. Harry estaba en el suelo, encogido, agarrando su varita y temblando. En algún sitio, sobre él, Snape gritaba -¿Has olvidado nuestras órdenes? Potter pertenece al Señor Oscuro. Debemos dejárselo a él. ¡Vamos¡Vamos!.-

Y Harry sintió el suelo estremecerse bajo su cara, mientras los hermanos y el enorme mortífago obedecían corriendo hacia las puertas. Harry pronunció un inarticulado gemido de furia. En ese instante, le daba lo mismo vivir o morir. Se alzó de nuevo hacia Snape, el hombre a quien ahora odiaba tanto como al mismo Voldemort.

-¡Sectum...!-

Snape agitó su varita y repelió de nuevo el maleficio, pero Harry estaba ahora a sólo unos pasos y pudo ver claramente, por fin, la cara de Snape. Ya no estaba despreciativo o burlón, las ardientes llamas mostraban un rostro lleno de furia. Reuniendo todos sus poderes de concentración, Harry pensó -¡Levi...!-

-¡No Potter!- gritó Snape. Se oyó una explosión muy fuerte y Harry fue arrojado sobre sus espaldas, golpeándose muy fuerte contra el suelo, una vez más y perdiendo además la varita. Podía oír las voces de Hagrid y los aullidos de Fang mientras Snape se le acercaba. Lo miró desde arriba, mientras estaba tumbado, sin varita e indefenso, como había estado Dumbledore. El rostro pálido de Snape iluminado por la ardiente cabaña estaba asfixiado de odio, igual que antes de maldecir a Dumbledore.

-¿Te atreves a utilizar mis propios hechizos en mi contra Potter? Los inventé yo... ¡Yo, el Príncipe Mestizo¿Y utilizarás mis invenciones contra mí como hizo tu asqueroso padre, verdad? No lo creo... ¡No!-

Harry había saltado hacia su varita. Snape lanzó un maleficio contra ella y pero Harry ya la había tomado en sus manos, había lanzado dos hechizos a Snape. Primero dijo –Desma…- pero Snape lo había desviado, mientras Harry lanzaba su segundo hechizo Impedimenta", pero este lo había pensado, no lo había pronunciado.

Snape trató de desviar el segundo hechizo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Había sido lanzado varios metros hacia atrás, y su varita se le había caído de sus manos. Harry se acercó lo mas rápido que pudo a Snape, y le apuntó. Su cuerpo llenó de ira, exigía salir, y Harry le daría el gusto.

-¿Contento Potter¿De poder realizar correctamente un simple hechizo?- se burlaba Snape

-Las Maldiciones Imperdonables también son simples- con toda la ira que sentía, seguro seria capaz de hacerlo, se decía a si mismo.

-¡Crucio!- dijo apuntando al pecho. Snape se retorció, tratando de no quitar la vista de aquel hombre, que nunca mas le llamaría Profesor, no, ahora era solo un Mortífago. Veía como el Mortífago que tenia enfrente se retorcía de dolor y gemía, pero no abría la boca y tampoco la abriría. No era muy bueno ver eso, un hombre recibiendo la Maldición Criciatos. Aunque se lo merecía.

¿En que pensaba¿Cómo podría estar lanzándole esa maldición a un hombre? No importa quien fuere. Él no podía hacer eso.

Apartó su varita, para parar la maldición, pero luego siguió apuntándole.

Snape miraba fijó a Harry, mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Qué decías sobre las maldiciones Imperdonables en mí?- se burló Harry

Pero antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, la varita de Snape, había volado por el aire hacia la mano de su amo, y de esta salió un chorro de luz morado, que Harry solo esquivó lanzándose hacia su derecha. Cuando llegó al piso, su varita voló de sus manos, y Snape se acerco a Harry. Este se incorporó lo mas rápido que pudo, y corrió hacia su varita, pero esta fue alejada mas por Snape.

-¡Mátame entonces!- jadeó Harry, que no sintió miedo ante la idea, sólo furia y desdén. -¡Mátame como lo mataste a él, cobarde!-

-¡NO...- gritó Snape con su rostro súbitamente demencial, inhumano, como si sufriera tanto como el gimoteante y aullante perro atrapado en la casa incendiada a sus espaldas –...ME LLAMES COBARDE!-

Y acuchilló el aire. Harry sintió que algo blanco y cálido, semejante a un látigo le golpeaba en la cara y fue derribado hacia atrás. Manchas de luz brillaron ante sus ojos y por un momento fue como si hubiera perdido todo el aliento de su cuerpo. En ese momento oyó un batir de alas sobre él y algo enorme oscureció las estrellas. Buckbeack volaba hacia Snape que se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando las garras rapaces y afiladas se clavaron en él. Mientras Harry se incorporaba hasta sentarse, aún confuso por el último golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo vio a Snape correr tan rápido como era capaz y a la enorme bestia que chillaba como Harry jamás le había oído chillar aleteando tras él.  
Harry se inclinó hasta el suelo buscando su varita aún atontado, deseando poder continuar la caza, pero incluso mientras sus dedos rebuscaban en la hierba, descartando ramitas, ya sabía que era demasiado tarde. Cuando consiguió localizar su varita, estaba seguro de ello. Se volvió y sólo fue capaz de ver al hipogrifo que volaba en círculo alrededor de los límites. Snape había conseguido desaparecerse justo más allá de los límites de la escuela.  
-Hagrid- musitó Harry todavía aturdido, mirando a su alrededor. -¿HAGRID?-

Un momento después Hagrid salió de la cabaña con el perro en brazos en brazos. En ese momento, un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza. Malfoy. ¿Dónde estaba¿De que bando estaba¿Con quién estaba? Sino se ha ido con los Mortífagos, quizás aun este en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Metió su mano en su campera, para sacar el mapa, pero se acordó que se lo había dado a Hermione cuando él se fue. ¿Cómo lo conseguiría? La manera más rápida seria convocándolo. –_Accio_ Mapa del Merodeador- dijo apuntando al castillo. Un momento después, el mapa vino volando por el aire. Lo abrió y pronunció –Juro Solemnemente que mis Intenciones no son Buenas- y allí apareció el mapa. Buscó por un momento, sin saber por que lo hacia. Si Malfoy estaba de su bando, seguramente Voldemort no querría desertores. Recordó lo que había pasado con el hermano de Sirius, que lo había matado Voldemort por desertor ¿Por pasar al lado correcto? Aunque no se llevaba muy bien con Malfoy, ahora estaba de su lado¿debía ayudarlo a escapar?

Allí lo encontró. En el bosque prohibido, casi en los limites del mapa. Esa parte era una zona muy internada del bosque, harry nunca había ido tan lejos, ni siquiera el año pasado. Se dio vuelta, y empezó a correr hacia la dirección del mapa que le indicaba con una pequeña mota el nombre de Draco Lucius Malfoy. No sabía que esperar, que pasaría. Convocó su Capa de Invisibilidad mientras corrió, y unos minutos después, esta lo alcanzó. Antes de llegar a donde s suponía que estaba Malfoy, se puso la capa.

Esa zona del bosque era muy densa, y aunque era de noche, se podría suponer que de día no pasaría ni un gramo de luz, y ahora, ni siquiera la luna podía entrar. Le costó un poco llegar a donde estaba el otro chic, debido a la oscuridad.

Estaba frente a un lago, uno que no había visto nunca. Este era pequeño, parecía más una laguna. Esa la única zona en toda esa parte del bosque con luz, ya que allí la luna podía entrar muy bien, y reflejarse en el agua calmada. En la orilla, se encontraba el chico. Arrodillado, con la cabeza baja, y temblando. Su cabello rubio platino le caía sobre el rostro, tapándoselo. Harry se encontraba a pocos metros, invisible, inaudible.

Se acercó lentamente al chico, y se sentó cerca de él, pero a una distancia que no lo descubriese. Solo lo miraba. ¿Quién se podría imaginar que un chico como él, aristócrata, frió, malvado, altanero, orgulloso, y un sin fin de adjetivos, llore? Las únicas veces que Harry lo había visto así, había sido en el baño de niñas donde se encontraba Myrtle la llorona y tan solo hacia quizás un hora, antes de que Dumbledore sea asesinado, aunque en ese caso, no había llegado a las lagrimas.

No sabia porque, pero la ira que sentía en contra de Snape, se había apaciguado. No era que dejara de odiarle, pero por el momento se había olvidado. Estaba tranquilo. No sabia porque.

Quería hacerle un millón de preguntas. Desde de que lado estaba, cual era su plan, hasta que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, como hacerlo poner de esa manera. Caído en lágrimas. Pero no sabia por donde empezar, quizás lo mejor seria esperar, y permanecer un rato más así, callado, invisible para Malfoy. "Mejor así", pensó. Disfrutaba eso. Acompañado involuntariamente por alguien que se sentía igual que él. Con ganas de llorar y gritar. De decir lo mal que se sentía.

Permaneció a su lado. Sin decir nada. Solo quería estar acompañado. No necesitaba consolación. A veces no quería decir sus sentimientos, solo que le acompañen y le consuelen. Y eso era algo parecido. Ambos se sentían igual. Destrozados. Tristes. Desconsolados. Ahora Harry también dejaba caer las lágrimas. Sin sollozar. Eso lo delataría.

Lo iba a ayudar a escapar. Ya lo había decidido. No atraparían a Malfoy si él lo ayudaba. Pero lo haría dentro de unos momentos. En ese momento estaba a salvo, y Harry quería disfrutar unos momentos más, de esa tranquilidad, inigualable.

No contó el tiempo, pero permaneció allí, por mucho tiempo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, aqui termina el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y les prometo que la historia será espectacular. Dejen Reviews con sus comentarios, sean positivos o negativos, no importa. Saludos... y no se olviden de los Reviews..._


	2. La Huida de la Serpiente

_Hola, espero que les siga gustando la historia. Creo que he hecho tiempo record en actualizacion. Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hago escribiendo. Saludos..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Huida de la Serpiente**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Quizás horas. Solo estaba sentado en la orilla del lago, mirando el agua calma. A su lado se encontraba, Draco Malfoy. Harry estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad, por lo que el otro chico no lo veía.

El rubio ahora no lloraba. Ya hacia bastante tiempo que sus lagrimas habían cesado. Ahora se encontraba recostado de espalda, mirando el cielo nocturno, que le permitía ver una enorme luna, con sus estrellas alrededor. Sus piernas estaban flexionadas hacia arriba, y sus manos las tenía sobre el pecho.

Harry estaba inclinado hacia atrás, apoyado en sus codos. Se incorporo, sentándose con las piernas cruzados. Miró a su compañero, como lo había echo ya, muchas veces en el tiempo que estuvo allí. Nunca lo había mirado tanto. Si siquiera todas las veces que se habían visto en la escuela, superaban la cantidad de veces que tan solo en ese momento lo había echo. ¿Debía ya hablar¿Debía ya dejarse ver¿Debía ya irse y no decir nada¿Qué haría? Quería quedarse allí en esa eterna tranquilidad, pero sabia que no seria eterna, solo seria momentánea.

Estaba por empezar a ponerse de pie, cuando el otro chico se movió primero. El chico rubio se sentó, miró unos segundos el lago, y luego bajo la cabeza, diciendo –Bueno, me voy-

¿A quién le hablaba? Pensó Harry. Movió su cabeza hacia lo lados, buscando a alguien que quizás él no haya visto. Pero no había nadie. Volvió a parar su vista en el rostro del rubio.

-Creo que ya estuve demasiado tiempo- seguía diciendo Malfoy, con la cabeza concentrada en sus pies -¿Tu te quedarás Potter?-

El sobresalto de Harry fue tal, que nunca se había movido tan rápido, ni siquiera en sus juegos de Quidditch para atrapar la Snitch. Trató de relajarse, y de no hacer sonido alguno. ¿Cómo podría saber Malfoy, que él estaba allí?

-Se que estás allí- volvió a decir Malfoy –Pero yo ya me iré- terminó de decir Malfoy, y empezó a ponerse de pie.

No había duda, Malfoy sabia que él estaba allí. ¿Cómo se había enterado¿Cómo se dio cuenta? No sabia, pero quizás Harry había echo mucho ruido, y esto lo delató. No valía nada seguir bajo la capa, ya que aparte, Malfoy sabia que él tenía una. Se había enterado al principio del año, cuando lo vio en el tren en su compartimiento, bajo la capa.

Se sacó la capa de un solo movimiento. Malfoy que estaba mas allá, seguramente se había dado cuenta de que Harry había aparecido así de la nada, pero no se inmutó. Malfoy movió su rostro en dirección al rostro del moreno. Malfoy parecía asustado, o triste. Era difícil interpretar su expresión. La expresión de Harry era sorprendido, por que Malfoy se halla dado cuenta de que él estaba allí.

Cuando sus rostros se encontraron, malfoy no espero ni dos segundos, y volvió a bajar la vista. Se paró lentamente, y se dio vuelta. Harry se guardó su capa y su mapa en la campera, y se paró y fue hacia Malfoy.

-¡Hey!, Malfoy- lo llamó Harry

Pero antes de que lo alcanzará, malfoy se dio vuelta rápidamente, y se echo hacia atrás, alejándose de harry.

-NO- le gritó a Harry -¡Aléjate de mi!- sus ojos se humedecieron, y él choco contra un árbol, dejándose caer sentado –No me toques- dijo casi sin voz debido a las lagrimas que empezaron a salir de sus ojos tristes.

Harry no dijo nada. Solo se paró en seco, y no se acercó al chico. Malfoy estaba frente de él, a unos tres metros, sentado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en un gran árbol. Sus piernas estaban flexionadas, y sus brazos alrededor de estas. Su cabeza estaba entre sus piernas, para que harry no pudiera verle el rostro.

-¿Malfoy?- lo llamó Harry con voz calma y suave

Malfoy no dijo nada. Solo respondió con unos sollozos. Harry podía escuchar sus llantos y gemidos. Nunca lo había visto así. Ni en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, ni esa noche. Era la primera vez que lo veía así. Y no solo eso. Sino que esta vez, Malfoy sabía que Harry estaba frente suyo, y sin importarle, lloraba inconsolablemente. Eso era raro, siendo él una persona orgullosa. Se acordaba lo que había pasado en el baño, cuando esta se enteró de que Harry lo estaba viendo, y sin embargo en ese momento, no hizo ni dijo nada., Solo lloraba. No era agradable verlo así. Aunque habían sido malos compañeros, se habían odiando desde su primer año, eso demostraba que ambos eran personas, que ambos sufrían, que ambos tenían vidas que no les gustaban, que el destino había sido injusto con ellos, otorgándole esas vidas, las que ellos llevaban.

-¿Malfoy?- lo volvió a llamar, caminado lentamente hacia el chico

-No te me acerques- dijo la vos de Malfoy. Pero no lo dijo con su voz normal, fría y orgullosa, sino que su voz era calma y hasta dulce. Casi suplicando –Por favor, no lo hagas- dijo levantando su rostro para encontrarse con el de Harry. Su cara estaba llena de lágrimas, desde sus ojos hasta su mentón. Estaba pálido, como la luna.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry en voz muy baja, casi inaudible. Ahora se encontraba al lado de Malfoy, aun estaba parado. Malfoy, al lado suyo, tenía otra vez la cabeza entre las piernas.

-N-no… lo merezco- fue lo único que dijo, entre sollozos y gemidos. Harry se agachaba lentamente, hasta quedar a la altura del chico rubio.

-¿Por qué no?- le dijo Harry. No estaba seguro que hacia, pero no podía verlo así. No de esa manera. Él, Harry, había sufrido mucho en su vida, y sabia lo que era sentirse de esa manera. No quería que otra persona sintiera lo mismo, aunque fuera Malfoy. No estaba seguro que hacer, pero los llantos de Malfoy eran más fuertes que él. Levantó su mano lentamente, y la posó en el hombro del chico rubio. -¿Por qué no, Malfoy?- le volvió a preguntar

-¿Aun no te das cuenta?- fue la débil respuesta que los temblorosos labios de Malfoy pudieron decir.

-¿De que?-

-He sido un… una asquerosa persona y… y aun así… estás aquí… diciéndome que me pasa, porque lloro-

Harry aun no entendía muy bien lo que Malfoy quería decir. Su mano que estaba en el hombro de Malfoy, la bajo un poco, y la empezó a mover lentamente en son de consuelo.

-No entiendo muy bien- fue lo que respondió Harry

-¡Por Merlín, Potter¿No entiendes?- dijo Malfoy levantando su rostro rápidamente, y encarando a Harry. Esa seguía llenó de lagrimas –¡Te he fastidiado toda tu vida, desde que te conocí¡No dejaba pasar un solo momento para avergonzarte o decirte algo humillante!, y sin conocerme¿vienes y te quedas al lado mío durante horas? Solo para pasar el rato y luego tratas de consolarme¿Acaso perdiste la memoria?- fue lo que dijo Malfoy, ya no tan suave como antes.

Harry medito estas palabras. ¿Eso era todo¿Qué Harry haya estado con él, invisible, durante casi toda la noche? No, no podía ser eso. Quizás debía empezar a hacer algunas preguntas.

-¿Qué pasó en la torre, donde Snape mató a Dumbledore¿Hubieras aceptado la opción de él?- Malfoy corrió su cabeza, hacia el otro lado, para que Harry no lo viera. Pero Harry podía ver su perfil. Algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, que Malfoy no se molestaba en retener, y sus labios los tenía apretados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Solo Dumbledore y yo estábamos allí-

-No. Yo también estaba-

-Bajo la capa¿Verdad?- Harry asintió. Esperaba, aun, la respuesta de Malfoy- Siempre odie a Dumbledore. Creo que lo empecé a hacer, por la influencia de mis padres. Pensé que seria fácil hacer lo que quien-tu-sabes me mandó a hacer. Pero luego me di cuenta que Dumbledore no era la persona que yo creía. Él estaba a punto de ser asesinado, y sin embargo me permitió pasarme a su lado-

-¿Qué obtendrías por matarle?- preguntó Harry

-Aparte de mi vida, la de mi familia-

-Pero tu no lo hubieras matado¿verdad?-

-No lo se. Nunca tuve suficiente valor. Soy un cobarde-

-¡¿Cobarde?!- dijo Harry entre risas- ¡¿Por no poder matar a alguien?! No eres cobarde, al contrario. Dumbledore no es cobarde, y sin embargo nunca mató a nadie-

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el que Harry miraba el perfil de Malfoy, y este miraba el lago.

-¿Hubieras aceptado pasarte de bando?-

-Yo no estaba contento de estar donde estaba. Solo estaba allí por que mi padre quería, y porque luego quise mantener a salvo a mi familia. ¡Claro! que hubiera pasarme- Hubo otro silencio. Harry aun tenía la mano en la espalda de Malfoy. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto., la quitó rápidamente.-Aunque siempre te haya odiado, y a Dumbledore, nunca hubiera podido matarles. No es lo mismo-

-Claro que no es lo mismo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Dumbledore? "No eres un asesino". Deberías enorgullecerte de eso.-

-Supongo-

Hubo otro silenció. Más prolongado. Se empezaron a oír ruidos en al bosque, de gente que lo transitaba.

-Busquen por todas partes- dijo una voz casi en susurros, y grave- Busquen a ese maldito. No hizo su trabajo y encima ahora escapó-

Malfoy miró a Harry, asustado.

-Son Mortífagos- le dijo a Harry, en susurros- Me están buscando-

Harry se movió un poco para ver del otro lado del árbol. Allí los vio. Cinco Mortífagos caminaban hacia el lago, en una fila. Dos de ellos eran los de la torre, los hermanos, Amycus y Alecto. Los otros tres no los conocía. Un Mortífago, corrió su vista hacia donde estaba Harry, y este se movió rápidamente para que no lo viera. Harry deseo que no lo haya visto.

-¡Allí esta¡Tras ese árbol!- gritó el que lo había visto.

Harry y Malfoy se miraron, asustados. ¿Qué harían? Harry busco en su campera, y sacó la capa de invisibilidad y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo. Se escuchaban los pasos de los Mortífagos que corrían hacia ellos.

Harry y Malfoy, ambos debajo de la capa, empezaron a moverse debajo de la capa, hacia el otro lado de donde había sido visto. Cuando pasaron el árbol, vieron que los cinco Mortífagos corrían, hacia el árbol. Ellos dos seguían bordeando el lago, para alejarse mas allá.

-¿Dónde están?-

-Estaba aquí- respondió el Mortífago que lo había visto,

-¿Estaba aquí¿A quien viste?-

-Vi a Potter-

-Maldición- dijo por lo bajo el otro. Todos miraban a su alrededor, tratando de ver, quizás, un lugar en donde se hayan escondido.

Harry y Malfoy estaban muy pegados bajo la capa, viendo a los Mortífagos parados al lado del árbol, mirando en todas direcciones. Harry, que estaba delante de Malfoy, podía sentir su respiración asustada en su cuello, y su pecho tocando parte de su espala. El también estaba agitado y respiraba entrecortado. Quizás porque estaba asustado.

Ambos seguían bordeando el lago, para poder llegar al otro lado. Pisaron varias ramitas, y en seguida todos los Mortífagos, miraron hacia esa dirección. Ellos se movieron rápidamente de ese lugar, ya que los Mortífagos empezaron caminar hacia donde provino el ruido. Lograron alejarse, varios metros, y dejar a los Mortífagos confundidos, y alertas. Siguieron caminado bajo la capa, paro una gran rama, se interpuso en su camino, haciendo que Harry tropieza, y cayera fuera de la capa. Ahora solo Malfoy estaba bajo la capa.

-¡Allí!- grito un Mortífago, y todos corrieron en esa dirección.

Harry, sin pensarlo y dudarlo, saco su varita mientras se daba vuelta en fracciones de segundos, y había lanzado un –Desmaius- que le dio al primer Mortífago, mientras que cerca de donde estaba Harry, un chorro de luz había aparecido en el aire y había golpeado a un segundo Mortífago. Harry supo que este lo había lanzado Malfoy. Los dos Mortífagos que recibieron los hechizos, fueron lanzados hacia atrás, y golpearon a los otros tres, dándole un pequeño tiempo a Harry para escapar. Pero no pasó ni un segundo desde que se puso de pie, cuando apareció Malfoy enfrente de él y lo cubrió con la capa. Los Mortífagos lanzaron maldiciones en el lugar donde había aparecido Malfoy, pero ellos dos ya se habían apartado.

Empezaron a correr lo mas rápido que la capa les permitía sin ser descubiertos. Los Mortífagos empezaron a lanzar maldiciones por doquier, para tratar de darles alguna a los dos chicos invisibles. Chorros de luz les rozaban la cabeza. Harry miraba para atrás mientras corría, para ver que lo le llegue ninguna maldición.

-¡_Protego_!-dijo cuando supo que la maldición que se acercaba, no pasaría rozándole, sino que le llegaría a él.

La maldición se desvió, y en ese momento los Mortífagos se dieron cuenta que en esa dirección estaban los dos chicos invisibles, ya que ellos solo vieron como una de las tantas maldiciones que habían lanzado, era desviada. Ahora todos corrían en la misma dirección, lanzado diferentes chorros y ases de luz.

Los árboles pasaban rápido a sus costados, mientras ellos esquivaban no solo los hechizos, sino también los grandes troncos del suelo y las raíces de los grandes árboles.

-Allí- le susurró Malfoy al oído de Harry, señalando un gran árbol. Doblaron y se quedaron quietos detrás del árbol, mientras lo Mortífagos seguían de largo. Ambos respiraban rápidamente: estaban muy cansados. Se sentaron, y procuraron que no sean vistos. Tuvieron que acercarse mas de los que estaban para que estén bien cubiertos. Estaban sentados en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas, y sus hombros estaban juntos, sus rodillas se tocaban, junto con el costado de sus caderas, y ninguna de los dos, decía nada, ni procuraba separarse.

Estuvieron así, por mucho tiempo, esperando que pase el peligro. No dijeron nada, para que nadie los escuche. Estaban muy cansados, y hambrientos, y quizás ya era la madrugada. Luego se empezó a sentir somnoliento. Estaba demasiado cansado. La expedición vana que hizo con Dumbledore lo había cansado mucho. Miró a su costado, al otro chico, y este ya estaba dormido. Tenía su cabeza apoyado contra el árbol. Algunos mechones de pelo rubio le cubrían el perfecto rostro. En ese estado, no parecía una mala persona. A decir verdad, ya hacia bastante tiempo que Harry ya había dejadote odia a Malfoy. Parecía un ángel terrestre, no un demonio como siempre había pensado. Quizás conociéndolo bien, uno se daba cuenta de quien era en realidad. Este se movió y su cabeza se cayó hacia un costado, apoyándose en el hombro de Harry. Este le acomodó la cabeza, para que este cómodo, y sintió la suave y pálida piel de su frente. Mantuvo su mano un momento allí, solo para sentirlo un momento. No sabía que le estaba pasando. En tan solo una noche había dejado de odiar a Malfoy. Pero se sentía bien. ¿Por qué recriminarse¿Por qué estaba mal? Él otro también parecía que había dejado de odiarle.

En su mente pensó –Yo te ayudará a escapar- Se sentía tranquilo, a su lado. Más allá de todo lo malo que había pasado en esa noche, algo positivo sucedió. Se había ganado un aliado. Pero su mente le decía que era más que su aliado. Apoyó su cabeza en la de Malfoy, y también se quedó dormido, con el dulce aroma de los cabellos del rubio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, hasta aqui es el capitulo. Espero que les hya gustado y que me dejan muchos reviews._

**MarieNicola:** Hola, gracias por el reviews. Me dio suficiente envion para escribir este. Espero que te guste... Saludos...

**Kaori:** Hola, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por el Reviews.

Gracias por leer, y hasta el proximo capitulo. Dejen Reviews.


	3. Nuevo Objetivo

_Bueno, hola a todos. Ya terminé este capi. Espero que les guste, porque a mi sinceramente mucho no me gustó. No lo he revisado porque no tube tiempo, pero espero que igula les guste. Espero que disfruten el fic como yo lo disfruto escribiendo.Gracias por todos los reviews..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nuevo Objetivo**

Se despertó de un sobresalto. Miro hacia ambos lados y no vio nada. Aún era de noche, pero el cielo estaba un poco mas claro y las luces de las estrellas declinaban. Supuso que quizás el peligro ya había pasado y que los Mortífagos ya habían abandonado la búsqueda. No se escuchaba nada, solo el pequeño sonido de la respiración de un pájaro extraño que dormía en un árbol.

Miro a su compañero, Malfoy, que aun dormía a su lado, con su cabeza aun en su hombro. Solo podía verle el cabello rubio y parte de la frente pálida. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por todo lo que había llorado y el camino que estas habían trazado desde los ojos hasta el mentón estaba mercado por una línea negro. Nunca en su vida lo había visto dormir. Sinceramente en ese estado, no parecía nadie orgulloso ni frió, sino que parecía alguien bueno y que tenia tantos problemas como solo poca gente. Inclinado un poco para adelante para poder ver bien su rostro, permaneció durante varios minutos. Parecía tan indefenso, tan triste, que no recibía consolación. Alguien solitario y despreciado. ¿Solo era lo que aparentaba o en ese momento mostraba la realidad? Siempre había creído de él, lo que solo él mostraba por afuera, orgulloso, altanero¿Pero como era por dentro? Podría ser solo su imaginación pero hacia varias horas había visto una parte de Malfoy que nunca había visto, que nunca pensó que tendría. ¿Por qué eso no seria verdad? Nunca pensó que Malfoy lloraría, y sin embargo lo había visto llorar, y hacia tan solo pocas horas, había llorado delante de él. ¿Podría ser que lo que veía en ese momento, verdad¿Podría ser verdad que en realidad Malfoy era un chico solitario, indefenso, triste, que solo actuaba para demostrar otra faceta de la verdadera? Y no solo eso¿Él estaba haciendo bien en creer lo que el chico rubio le hacia creer¿Será verdad?

El chico rubio se movió un poco mientras dormía, poniéndose de lado, y apoyándose mejor en el hombro de Harry. Ahora su cabeza estaba hundida en el cuello de Harry, y este podía sentir su respiración dormida. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos. Pero solo porque estaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad y debían permanecer ocultos.

Harry había descubierto que las apariencias engañaban, y que no conocía a Malfoy, como creía hacerlo. Malfoy había demostrado no ser un Mortífago, que no era como su padre y que no seguiría su camino. ¿Debía ayudarlo a escapar de los Mortífagos, perdonarlo y olvidarse de todo lo que le había hecho en sus años de enemigos de escuela? Quizás no debería perdonarlo, pero si aceptar su decisión. Como había dicho Dumbledore, nos representan nuestras "Elecciones", no nuestras habilidades. Y Malfoy había elegido ese bando, el bando de Harry. Si él había hecho esa elección, era la correcta, y Harry debía demostrárselo.

Ya era tarde, estaban hambrientos y necesitaban una cama, estaban muy cansados. Deberían volver al castillo. Aunque no estaba seguro de si Malfoy debía volver al castillo. Quizás los Mortífagos lo estaban vigilando. Quizás lo mejor seria que Malfoy se mantenga oculto. ¿Pero donde?

Malfoy se volvió a mover, acurrucándose más cerca de Harry, y enroscando sus brazos alrededor de la manga de la campera de Harry, ya que tenía frío y buscaba cobertura. Harry lo contempló mientras se acomodaba entre sueños, y como luego de un momento su brazo había quedado envuelto en la espalda de Malfoy. Acercó un poco más al chico hacia su cuerpo, para abrigarlo más y que no tenga frío. Luego lo envolvió con sus dos brazos y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza del rubio. Este había quedado con parte de su cuerpo sobre Harry, y sus dos brazos sobre su pecho.

Harry podía sentir la respiración de aquel rubio angelical en su cuello, y sin saber porque, se dio cuenta, que inconscientemente desde hacia varias horas, sentía que debía protegerlo. Haberlo visto llorar, le había roto el alma. Él sabía lo que era sentirse así. Y no era nada agradable. Sentirse solo, desamparado, triste, luchando internamente entre elecciones que cambiarían tu vida. Y no quería que nadie más se sintiera igual. Y allí estaba. Entre sus brazos. El ángel que debía proteger. El ángel que se dejaba abrazar en sueños, y que no se resistía a la ayuda. Aquel ángel que en solo una noche, demostró ser diferente, demostró ser mas parecido a su enemigo que lo que ambos pensaban, que demostró y comprobó, que se puede elegir.

Media hora después, cuando el cielo estaba mas claro, pero aun el sol no se dignaba a salir, el chico rubio despertó. Se movió un poco, se acomodó, y cuando abrió los ojos, ya estaba a una distancia prudencial de Harry. Quizás no su hubiera dado cuenta de que había estado abrazado a Harry, y que habían estaba muy juntos. Que el otro chico quería protegerlo y decirle que lo ayudaría en todo. Pero no. No lo sabía.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Malfoy

-No. Por suerte no. Quizás deberíamos volver al castillo- contesto Harry mientras miraba a los lados para ver que no anduviera nadie cerca.

-¡No! Al castillo no volveré. Los Mortífagos estarán vigilándolo. Seguro que se enterarán y que buscarán hasta matarme.- decía mientras sus ojos destellaban miedo, y negaba con la cabeza.

-Entonces debes ocultarte, pero ¿Dónde?- preguntó Harry dejando de buscar a alguien y mirando a Malfoy.

-No se- dijo mirando hacia sus rodillas que estaban junto a su pecho. De repente levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry asustado. –¡Mi madre! Debemos ayudarla. Seguro que cuando el Señor Oscuro se entere lo que pasó querrá matar a toda mi familia.- decía asustado y con los labios temblando ligeramente. Pero todo su cuerpo temblaba. –¡Potter debes ayudarme! Debemos ayudar a mi madre- Harry podía ver el asustado rostro de Malfoy. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera en toda la noche, y no quería volver a hacerlo. Nunca más quería verlo tan asustado. Era tal, aquella expresión que Harry también se asustó.

-Pero… no se… es muy peligroso- dijo Harry mirando atentamente los ojos grises de Malfoy que se encontraban a tan solo centímetros de distancia de los verdes de él.

-Harry… Por favor- suplicó Malfoy en voz muy baja y muy aguda, mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima de sus ojos. Harry no pudo resistirse. No podía verlo así. No de esa manera. Movió su cabeza hacia un costado, pare desviar la mirada. Si seguía mirándolo, él también caería en lágrimas por verle así. Y no solo eso. Lo había llamado por su nombre. Le había dicho "Harry". Quizás Malfoy ya lo consideraba un amigo.

Debía ayudarlo. Debía ayudar a su madre. Dumbledore le había dicho que si se "Pasaba de bando" ellos le protegerían. Así que él debía hacerlo. Movió su cabeza hacia el árbol de enfrente y vio al pájaro que todavía dormía, con su cabeza bajo el ala.

-Esta bien, pero será un poco peligroso- dijo Harry y volvió su cabeza hacia los ojos grises. Nunca lo había pensado, pero esos ojos eran "brillantes".

-Gracias Potter- dijo Malfoy, y se inclinó hacia delante y hundió su rostro bañado en lágrimas en el hombro de Harry.

-¿En donde se encuentra tu madre?- le preguntó Harry, para cortar un poco la incomodidad del momento. ¿De verdad era incomodo? Puso una mano en la espalda de Draco, y la movió suavemente.

-En la Mansión Malfoy. Espero que aún esté allí- dijo Draco y… espera... ¿desde cuando era Draco? No. Era Malfoy. Quizás lo llamó así por el momento en que se encontraban. Malfoy se separó de Harry, y se secó algunas lágrimas.

-No se si debamos ir nosotros. Creo que le diré a la orden que vaya- dijo Harry, mientras volvía a mirar alrededor para comprobar que no haya nadie. ¿Lo hacia por eso, o para no mirar a Malfoy, y verlo de esa manera, porque luego querría abrazarlo y decirle que no pasaría nada?

-¿La Orden del Fénix? No se, pero vayamos ahora

-Debemos ir al castillo-

Se pararon, con poco de dificultad, ya que era difícil pararse estando los dos muy juntos, y no debían separarse para no ser develados. "¿No se separaban por eso¿No era que ya no había peligro¿O se sentía pegado al otro chico y no quería alejarse más de dos centímetros, por el calor que emanaban mutuamente? Oh no, claro que no. Solo porque la capa de invisibilidad le daba algunas incomodidades y dentro de ellas, moverse como si estuvieran pegados.

Cuando estuvieron de pie, empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo. Harry debía avisarle a la Orden del problema, y que debían ir a proteger a Narcissa Malfoy y ponerla a salvo. Él no podría ir, porque debía de asegurarse que Malfoy este a salvo y también buscarle un lugar para que se esconda.

Mientras caminaban hacia el castillo, Harry aprovecho para hacerle varias preguntas.

-¿Que era exactamente lo que Voldemort te pidió que hagas?- le preguntó Harry

Malfoy bajó un poco la cabeza. No sabía si responder, o si hacerlo de verdad. Pero no solo él, sino también Potter, habían demostrado no estar tan separados como de costumbre y como pensaban. Nunca había podido confiar en alguien, nunca se había sentido seguro con nadie, y nunca se había sentido bien en hablar con alguien. Potter era el único que había demostrado eso, y que había hecho que él pudiera abrirse a alguien como nunca lo había hecho. Quizás esa era la oportunidad de hablar de verdad y de buscar a alguien con quien sentirse seguro y correspondido, sin importar quien fuere. Sin importar que fuere Potter.

-Me pidió que mate a Dumbledore- se limitó a responder.-Si no lo hacia, yo iba a morir, y mi familia también.- cayó un momento. Harry estaba por preguntarle otra cosa, pero como se dio cuenta que iba a seguir, no habló.-No lo hice por mi vida. Es que…-volvió a callar.

Harry sabia que lo que Malfoy quería decir no se trataba Voldemort, sino que estaba tratando de decir algo personal.

-No te importaba tu vida- le ayudó Harry a terminar la frase.

-Si, si. Eso… Es que a veces… me sentía solo, me sentía mal, desamparado y… a veces sufría… Todas las cosas de la estúpida sangre pura que me enseñó mi padre, y luchar por ella… Mi padre siempre me enseño a que solo nosotros somos los mejores… y- pero fue cortado por Harry

-¿Tu crees eso¿Qué los sangre puras son mejores magos que los de sangre mestiza y sangre impura?- le dijo Harry, pero se lo preguntó de buena manera, y no de manera fría.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que antes si lo creía- dijo y bajó la cabeza

-¿Y ahora?-

-Ahora… Me di cuenta que a veces las sangres impuras no solo son mejores magos sino que muchas veces son mejores personas que los sangre pura-

-Bien, yo opino lo mismo.- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, y Malfoy también esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ya habían pasado el lago de la noche anterior y seguían más allá -¿Cómo era que decidiste ser desertor?- Malfoy rió por la forma en que Harry le trató.

-Bueno, muchas veces había visto como quien-tu-sabes y sus Mortífagos, torturaban a las sangres impuras y los maltrataban. A mi no me gustaba ver eso. Al principio, cuando yo también los odiaba aun era chico, y solo lo hacia por la influencia de mis padres. Pero nunca los había visto sufrir. La primera vez que vi un sangre sucia ser torturado por toda clase de maldiciones… me puse muy mal… una cosa era odiarles, y otra cosa muy diferentes era verles ser torturados…- su rostro no era muy bueno, y Harry lo notó. Levantó un brazo hacia el hombro de Malfoy, y lo masajeó suavemente en son de consolación.- no quiero volver a hacerlo-

Harry pensó que quizás seria mejor cambiar de tema para aliviar la pesadez del momento. Busco un tema hasta que encontró una duda que requería de respuesta.

-¿Cómo supiste luego de que huiste, cuando estabas en el lago, que yo también estaba allí?- preguntó Harry. Ya había quitado su mano del hombro de Malfoy.

-Por Legeremancia-

-¿Legeremancia¿Sabes legeremancia?

-Bueno, aun no soy experto. Aun no puedo penetrar las mentes ajenas, pero puedo percibirlas. En este caso, pude saber que tu estabas cerca porque percibí tu mente, pero no puede entrar.- le explicó Malfoy a Harry.

-O sea que, puedes saber cuando alguien está cerca, porque percibes mentes- dijo Harry para ver si estaba en los cierto

-Bueno, si, algo así-

-Yyy… ¿Por qué exactamente no hiciste saber que lo sabias hasta que tenias que irte?- preguntó Harry dudoso

-Bueno, a decir verdad, apenas percibí tu mente, me asusté. Pensé que me buscabas o que querías hacerme algo, pero luego cuando pasó el tiempo y tu seguías allí, no se… No me molestó tu presencia… ¿Y porque tu te quedaste allí, invisible?- ahora le preguntó Malfoy

Y eso si que era difícil responder. ¿Por qué se había quedado allí? Había ido para buscar a Malfoy¿Pero su permanecía en el lugar? Eso si que él no sabia la respuesta. Quizás era porque se había sentido bien al estar cerca de alguien que se sintiera igual que él. Si, eso era.

-Bueno. En realidad había ido a buscarte…-

-¿A buscarme¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, no se exactamente. Sabía que tu no habías podido matar a Dumbledore, y pensé que ya no querías estar del lado de Voldemort, y pensé que estabas escapando, y… creo que decidí ayudarte-

-¿Y porque te quedaste escondido?-

-Es que… todo este tiempo, en cierta forma me siento solo. Que debo terminar con todo esto. Me siento culpable por lo que pasa, y triste por todas las personas que pierdo… Que cada día me doy cuenta que estoy destinado a estar solo y… No se… Al verte de esa manera… creo que me vi identificado, y decidí solo quedarme allí…-

Quedaron en silencio durante el tiempo que terminaban de salir del bosque. En ese momento, Harry había sido sincero con alguien como nunca lo había sido, se había sentido bien con alguien que nunca pensó que lo podría hacer sentir así. ¿"Así" de que manera¿Acompañado¿O algún otro tipo de sentimiento que aun no podía descubrir que era? Lo que él creía, era lo que había visto de Malfoy. Lo que había visto estos últimos momentos. Quizás, Malfoy, al haber dejado mostrar esa parte interna que nunca había mostrado, había sido la clave para que Harry sintiera pena por él. Y quizás por esa razón, se sentía bien estar con él.

Una rama en el final del bosque, provocó la caída de Malfoy. Durante ese momento, el rubio había caído fuera de la invisibilidad de la capa. Harry se la sacó rápidamente, y ayudó al rubio a levantarse.

-Ahhh- gritó en voz baja Malfoy.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry

-No se, creo que me quebré el pie-

-Oh, está bien-

Harry lo ayudo a levantarse, y Malfoy puso un brazo sobre los hombros del moreno, mientras este ponía un brazo alrededor de la cintura del rubio para ayudarlo a caminar. El rubio tenía solo una remera de fina tela de color verde esmeralda, que por la noche Harry no había podido ver. Harry no pudo no estremecerse. Su mano que sujetaba suavemente la cintura del rubio, le quemaba como si sostuviera una llama de fuego inextinguible. No sabia porque, pero no se sentía incomodo.

El rubio apoyaba su brazo sobre los hombros del moreno, dejándose llevar por este. Si ellos dos se hubieran encontrado en la escuela tan solo dos días atrás, seguro que se hubieran lanzado infinidades de maldiciones. Pero ese día era diferente. Quizás su deseo de ser feliz, de no vivir triste, de tener una familia que amar, de tener amigos y estar acompañado, había provocado todo esto. ¿Era verdad que Potter, en cierta forma, deseaba lo mismo? Quizás por eso, no se sentía incomodo ni mal en ese momento, al estar sostenido por él, por quien había odiado desde que lo había rechazo antes de comenzar su primer año, por quien tan solo pocos días atrás, se había dado cuenta que era la mejor persona que podría conocer y existir. Quizás por eso, en ese momento deseaba que ambos abandonaran todo, y comenzaran la búsqueda de lo que ambos habían perdido, o de lo que nunca había conseguido.

Ellos estaban muy juntos, y sus costados estaban pegados. Entre ellos solo los separaba una pared de silencio palpable. Cada uno de ellos, tenía sus motivos para estar tensos y sentir que por sus mejillas corrían ríos de fuego.

-Espera…Harry- le dijo Malfoy. En el instante Harry paró, quizás mas por lo que provocó el haberlo llamado por su nombre, que por el llamado en si. –Mejor me quedo aquí. Tu ve al castillo, yo te espero aquí. En unos momentos me recompondré-

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?-

-Si, no te preocupes- dijo Malfoy dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Harry también sonrió. No lo había sonreír desde la noche en que lo había visto llorar. Se alegro de que riera, aunque sin motivo alguno.

-Ten, úsala- dijo Harry tendiéndole la capa que la había guardado en su pequeña campera deportiva. El rubio se la puso y desapareció al instante. Harry se dio vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el castillo. Cuando salió del bosque, se dio cuenta que ya era de día. El sol recién había salido, pero los árboles del bosque habían ocultado los rayos del sol. Cruzó las puertas de la entrada como rayo, y se paró en las escaleras de Mármol. Debía buscar a alguien de la Orden para decirle que debía proteger a Narcissa. Se acordó que tenia el mapa, lo sacó de su campera, y conjuró la aparición de las motas. En el mapa del colegio, buscó las motas de los nombres de algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Los encontró en la enfermería.

Corrió hacia allá, y abrió la puerta de un fuerte golpe. No tuvo tiempo de ver nada, ni de pensar en nada. El abrazo conjunto de Hermione y Ginny lo dejo sin respirar.

-Harry ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Ginny sin cortar el abrazo

-¿Estas bien Harry? Estábamos preocupados…-dijo Hermione

-S,si. Estoy bien- Hermione se separó lentamente, y luego Ginny, pero le tomó de la mano y no le soltó. En toda la noche, Harry no había pensado en Ginny. Ella, que era su novia, y más que eso, no había pasado por su mente en toda la noche con Malfoy. La había extrañado mucho¿Lo había hecho? Y había estado muy preocupado por ella de que fuera atacada. Y allí estaba, al lado suyo, tomados de la mano.

-Harry… Dumbledore… él- empezó Hermione pero se detuvo para dejar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos.

Y tampoco en él. Harry tampoco había pensado en toda la noche en Dumbledore. ¿Por qué¿La presencia de Malfoy había sido tan abrumadora, o tan "excelente" que lo hizo olvidar de todas las cosas malas¿Y Ginny? No sabia porque, pero el agarre de la mano de Ginny, le estaba incomodando.

-Lo se. Dumbledore esta muerto- todos se mostraron confusos y sorprendidos ante este comentario

-¿L-lo sabes?- preguntó Hermione

-Si, yo estuve allí, cuando fue asesinado- todos estaban sorprendidos, ya que no sabían que Harry sabia quien era el asesino

-¿Asesinado?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall que estaba junto a Lupin al lado de una cama que se encontraba recostado Bill.

-Miren no tengo mucho tiempo, solo les puedo decir que Snape mató a Dumbledore-

Todos se sorprendieron en gran manera. Ellos pensaban que Snape había sido atacado o capturado, y sin embargo era quien había asesinado a Dumbledore.

-Profesor Lupin necesito hablar con usted- dijo Harry mientras le hacia una seña para que lo acompañe a fuera. Estaba saliendo y Ron y Hermione lo alcanzaron.

-¿Qué pasó Harry?- dijo Hermione

-¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Ron

-No tengo tiempo. Luego les digo. Ron, ve a buscar tu escoba y trae también la mía y espérame en la puerta de salida y Hermione espérame con él- ambos estaban por empezar a pedir repuestas y explicaciones pero una mirada de Harry bastó para que ellos asintieran y salieran corriendo.

-¿Si, Harry?- dijo Lupin cuando salio de la enfermería

-Necesito un favor. Antes de que Dumbledore muera, quería hacer algo. La Orden debe hacerse cargo ahora.- decía Harry mirando directamente a Lupin. Era la primera ves que le daba ordenes a alguien como él.

-¿Si¿Qué debemos hacer?-

-Deben buscar a Narcissa Malfoy- Lupin se sorprendió un poco, su rostro estaba confuso

-¿Y para que?-

-Solo deben protegerla. Deben buscarla, protegerla y mantenerla a salvo-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Lupin. Proteger a una Malfoy no era algo común

-Si, lo que escuchaste. Ahora tengo que hacer algo importante- se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida. Pero Lupin lo paró.

-No, Harry. Debes darnos una explicación. No podemos arriesgarnos a ir a buscar a un Malfoy y protegerlo solo porque tu lo dices, debes decirnos que pretendes- le decía Lupin

-Siempre supuse que unos de los miembros mas importantes de la Orden y en esta Guerra era yo. Creí que podrían hacer algo tan simple…-

-Harry, solo digo…-

-No importa, déjalo. Entiendo si no quieres arriesgar, tu vida- la expresión de Harry no era nada buena. Hablaba fría y en cierto sentido, groseramente. Parecía mas bien la voz de un Slytherin.- Tendré que hacerlo yo solo- y sin mas que decir, se dio vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida, sin voltearse por las llamadas de Lupin.

Llegó a la puerta, y Ron y Hermione le esperaban. Ron tenia su escoba y la de Harry.

-¿A donde vamos Harry?- dijo Ron

-¿Qué pasó anoche?- dijo Hermione que necesitaba saber que había pasado en la búsqueda del Horcrux.

-Ahora no. Luego les contaré. Debemos ir a rescatar a alguien, y esconder a dos personas de los Mortífagos. Vamos.- y empezó a correr hacia el bosque. Ron y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar nada ni de quien se trataba.

Cuando llegaron a la zona donde Harry había dejado a Malfoy con la capa, pararon. Harry decía en voz baja -¿Dónde estas?-. Escuchó detrás suyo el sonido de una capa. Antes de darse vuelta supo que era Malfoy. Cuando se dio vuelta, Malfoy se encontraba con la capa en la mano, y enfrente suyo estaban Ron y Hermione apuntándole con la varita.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- escupió Ron

-Bajen las varitas- fue lo único que dijo Harry. Malfoy tenía la cabeza baja. No miraba a nadie a la cara. Solo miraba el suelo delante de él. Ron y Hermione movieron la cabeza rápidamente hacia Harry y se miraron entre ellos. Pero ninguno bajo las varitas.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Ron a Malfoy

-¡Ron!, te he dicho que bajes la varita- ahora Ron se movió y estaba apuntando a Harry y Hermione a Malfoy

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Ron muy confuso y temeroso

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Tan incrédulos eran que no podían creer que Harry ya no sea enemigo de Malfoy?

-Dinos que pasó Harry- Dijo Hermione

-No. Compruébanos que eres tu- dijo Ron

-Ron, soy yo- dijo Harry, ya acabándole la paciencia.

-Tendrás que comprobarlo- dijo Ron. –_Expelliaurmus_-

Pero mientras decía el hechizo, Harry ya estaba sacando su varita y pronunciaba –_Protego_-. El hechizo se volvió y la varita de Ron salió volando por los aires.

-_Accio Varita- _dijo Hermione y la varita de Ron voló hacia ella esta se la devolvió a su dueño. –Harry, si quieres que te creamos que eres tú, nos lo debes demostrar- ella seguía apuntando a Malfoy, y Ron apuntaba a Harry. Harry tenía su varita en su mano, pero su brazo estaba bajo.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre¿Segura? A ver, primero¿lo que fui a hacer con Dumbledore ayer en la noche? Fuimos a buscar un Horcrux- dijo Harry enfatizando las palabras, a sus amigos. Se podría decir que eso era suficiente para converserlos, pero ellos seguían inmóviles.-¿Quieres mas? Aquí tienen. _Expecto Patronus_- De la varita de Harry salió una voluta de humo blanco, y por el centro de esta un gran ciervo con cornamentas gigantes. Corrió unos metros y luego desapareció al lado de Harry.

Hermione y Ron bajaron las varitas, pero quizás aun tenían algunas dudas.

-Peor creo que aun nos debes una explicación- dijo Hermione

-Pero no ahora. Lo que debemos hacer es proteger a la madre de suya- dijo mientras señalaba a Malfoy. Ron lo miró con odio. Si no lo atacaba, era porque Harry le había dicho que no lo haga.- debemos ocultarla. ¿Dónde se encuentra?- le preguntó

-En la Mansión- dijo Malfoy en voz muy baja

-Espera. ¿Por qué debo ayudarlo?- dijo Hermione- Yo no quiero ayudarlo¿Por qué Hacerlo?-

-Hermione, no hay tiempo. Debes ayudarlo porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo. Si quieres una explicación la tendrás, pero no ahora, no hay tiempo- dijo Harry encarando a hermione- Si quieren, síganme- Tomó su escoba y se subió a ella.

-Malfoy, ven, yo te llevó. No creo que aun puedas volar- le dijo Harry. Ron y Hermione lo miraron de manera extraña. Solo creían eso porque "Harry" les había demostrado que era él. Con el Patronus en forma de ciervo y la mención de los horcrux era suficiente, pero ¿Desde cuando se llevaba bien con Malfoy? Eso requería una explicación. Una gran explicación.

Ron se subió a su escoba y Hermione detrás de él, tomándolo de la cintura. Malfoy se sentó detrás de Harry, muy cerca de él. Con sus brazos envolvió la cintura de Harry, haciendo que esta prendiera fuego. El pecho del rubio estaba pegado a la espalda del moreno, y su mentón apoyado en el hombro de Harry. Harry podía sentir todo el calor del pecho del otro chico en su espalda. No sabia porque el calor, quien lo emanaba. Él, o el otro chico. Pero no se resistió a quitarlo o refutar algo. Miró hacia abajo, y vio las manos del rubio en su vientre. Eran pálidas y suaves a la vista. Puso su vista en frente, y empezó a volar, entre los árboles, buscando un claro para subir, seguido de Ron y Hermione, pegado al cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, aqui termina este capi. Espero que les haya gustado, y les digo que ya estoy escribiendo el proximo. Dejen muchos reviews, saludos y gracias._

_**MarieNicola:** Hola, gracias por el review, me gustó mucho. Creo que en el fic he respondido una pregunta tuya, no? jeje. Espero que te guste. Saludos..._

_**Palodraksly:** Hola, gracias por el reviews, y espero que tambien este te guste. Gracias por los alagos, jeje. Saludos..._

_**Setsuna19:** Hola, bienvenido al fic. Espero que te guste y te siga gustando. Creo que Draco es mas que sexy, jeje, no? Saludos..._

_**Fadua:** Hola, estas con ansias o ansiosa? jeje. Espero no haberme tardado tanto. Espero que te guste. Tratará publicar el proximo capitulo mas rapido. Saludos..._

_Y tambien muchas gracias a **Orne**, a** Norikoleo** y a** Kaori** por sus reviews, que me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Muchas Gracias y hasta la proxima. _

_Saludos... y no se olviden del Reviews..._


	4. Otro Desertor

_Hola, espero no haberme tardado tanto. Este capitulo no contiene nada del Slash de Harry y Draco, pero su relacion irá creciendo a medida que pasen experiencias juntos. Gracias a todos por los reviews y por leer esta pesima historia. Espero que les guste, y que dejen muchos reviews..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Otro Desertor**_

El frío de la mañana, se mezclaba con el calor que salía de ambos cuerpos. Para asegurarse más, Malfoy se acurrucó mas adelante, apretándose más contra Harry. Su mentón estaba fuertemente apoyado en el hombro de harry, sintiendo un aroma, un aroma único, a él. Harry no podía concentrarse en el vuelo. Casi choca contra un gran árbol, porque se había distraído con el olor que sentía. Un olor especial, proveniente de atrás suyo. Del chico que lo agarraba fuertemente por la cintura. Pensó tanto tiempo en aquel olor, que le quedó grabado en la mente.

Luego de encontrar un claro, ascendieron y siguieron volando sobre los árboles. Tenían que alejarse de la protección de Hogwarts para poder desaparecerse, porque la Mansión de los Malfoy estaba demasiado lejos como para ir solo volando. Luego de lo que fueron pocos minutos distraído, Harry puedo ver como una especia de globo gigante casi invisible se acercaba a ellos. Harry supo enseguida que se tratada de la protección de la escuela, porque esa parte del bosque era muy grande, y la protección no llegaba hasta el final.

Cuando pasaron la protección, descendieron entre los árboles, con un poco de dificultad, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Se bajaron de la escoba, y Ron y Hermione bajaron detrás de ellos.

-Tendremos que aparecernos¿no?- preguntó Hermione

-Si- fue lo único que respondió Malfoy.

-Quizás debamos llevar las escobas, podríamos necesitarlas…- dijo Harry –_Reducio_- y su escoba se redujo al tamaño que cabía en su mano. Hermione imitó el hechizo con la escoba de Ron y se la guardaron en el bolsillo.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Harry. Se acercó Malfoy y lo tomó del brazo. Hermione del otro lado lo tomó del otro brazo, y Ron apenas lo tomó del codo.

-¿Listos?- dijo Malfoy, y los demás asintieron, y Ron bufó.

Malfoy cerró los ojos, y unos segundos después, todos los árboles se desvanecieron, junto con todo los demás. Harry sintió un tirón en el ombligo, y que era tirado hacia fuera, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, una imponente Mansión se levantó enfrente de él. Esta era de tres plantes, y su forma se podría decir que era "cuadrada". Era de color verde, debido a unas piedras hermosas que adornaban todo el contorno de las paredes del la casa.

Se encontraban en la vereda de la casa, y justo al lado de ellos, una verja más alta que el tamaño de una persona normal, de color plata, les impedía el paso. Las puntas de la reja de la zona superior tenían una especia de Flecha, de color dorado. Desde la verja hasta la puerta de entrada había una distancia bastante grande. Delante de la casa, en los costados del sendero que conducía hacia la puerta principal, cientos de flores de todo tipo y de todos los colores, les brindaban un olor especial al terreno de la Mansión. Entre esos aromas, Harry pudo reconocer el que Malfoy tenía en su "cuerpo". Era el mismo que había sentido mientras volaba.

-Vamos, rápido- dijo Malfoy.

Tocó uno de los barrotes de la puerta de la reja, y esta se abrió luego de un pequeño chispazo. Los cuatro entraron y avanzaron sobre el sendero.

Lo unido que Malfoy deseaba era que su madre este bien, que este sana y salva. Él la quería con toda su alma, era su madre, la que siempre lo había protegido, la que era capaz de cualquier cosa por él. Y él había tratado de todo para cumplir la misión de Voldemort, pero solo para salvar y protegerla. Miró hacia la casa, y vio algo, algo que no le indico nada bueno. Los tres chicos que venían detrás de él, pararon cuándo él lo hizo.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Harry mirando a Malfoy.

Malfoy levantó un brazo, y apuntó a un pequeño candelabro que había en la puerta de entrada, que estaba prendido.

-Mi madre lo apaga cuando amanece- dijo Malfoy

Ellos dos se miraron. A los ojos, como si cada uno pudiera leer los pensamientos del otro. Y como si sus mentes fueran una, empezaron a correr en el mismo momento hacia la casa. Ron y Hermione sin pensarlo, los siguieron, pero el rubio y el moreno corrían demasiado rápido, como para que el pelirrojo y la castaña los alcancen.

-_Bombarda Máxima_- gritó Malfoy antes de llegar a la puerta. Esta fue derriba por la explosión, y quitada de sus bases. Entraron como rayos, y se detuvieron a mirar alrededor. La luz del sol de la mañana entraba por el gran ventanal que estaba justo delante de la gran escalera que conducía al segundo piso. La escalera era de cómo tres metros ancho, y una alfombra roja aterciopelada la decoraba.

Se encontraban en un Hall, que llevaba por el gran arco de madera de Sándalo de la izquierda a un gran comedor, en donde una inmensa mesa ocupaba aquel espacio. Al fondo del comedor en la pared de la derecha, había una pequeña puerta. El gran arco de la derecha del Hall, llevaba a un gran living, en donde los sillones de un color verde esmeralda y las estampas de flores, hacían juego con las cortinas y los muebles del rededor. Un sillón de tres cuerpos le daba la espalda a ellos y dos sillones de un cuerpo cada uno, estaban a los costados del más grande. Y una gran chimenea de frente al gran sillón. A la derecha de la gran escalera, casi oculto, había un pasillo, que seguramente daba a otras salas. Y a la izquierda de la escalera también casi oculta, otro pasillo, que llevaban a la cocina.

Malfoy se dio vuelta para encarar a los demás. Les habló, en voz baja, como si alguien los estuviera vigilando.

-Tendremos que revisar la casa lo más rápido posible. Tu, Granger, por allá- dijo señalando el pasillo que posiblemente conducía a la cocina.- Tu, ve por allí- le dijo a Ron, apuntando al pasillo del lado contrario- Yo y Harry revisaremos el segundo y tercer piso. Cuando hayan terminado, revisen las demás salas de este piso, y luego esperen aquí, y vigilen la entrada-

Se dieron vuelta y empezaron a correr hacia los lugares asignados. Harry y Malfoy subieron las escaleras. A la derecha y a la izquierda del rellano superior, había otra escalera, más angosta que la del piso inferior, pero aun así seguía siendo grande.

-Revisa este piso, yo iré arriba- le dijo a Harry, y este solo asintió. En segundos, Malfoy había desaparecido por las escaleras. Alrededor del balcón que daba con el Hall del piso inferior, había muchas puertas. Tres puertas en cada pared enfrentándose. Harry debía revisar seis puertas en el menor tiempo posible. Fue por las puertas del lado izquierdo, y abrió la primera con solo bajar el picaporte. Allí se encontraba una habitación enorme, con una cama de dos plazas en el centro. Las sabanas eran de color verde, como casi todo en aquel cuarto y la casa. Un escritorio a la izquierda, una puerta a la derecha, seguramente daba a un cuarto de baño, y un sillón de dos cuerpos de color verde manzana cerca de la cama. La habitación parecía vacía, sin movimiento ni persona alguna.

Salio y cerró la puerta. Fue a la segunda y la abrió con mover la manija. Una enorme biblioteca se encontraba del otro lado. Ese sitio era perfecto para Hermione, seguramente ella estaría muy contenta con una de esa en su casa. No se veía la pared, sino que los estantes con libros cubrían las cuatro paredes. En el centro, se encontraba una mesa rectangular, y más alejado tres sillones de un cuerpo cada uno. Aquí tampoco había señal de movimiento ni lucha alguna. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la tercera.

Apoyó la mano en el picaporte pero este no cedió. Le apuntó con la varita y pronunció –_Alohomora_- pero la puerta siguió intacta. Apoyó su oído en la puerta, y no escucho nada. Quizás, dentro no había nadie.

Se dirigió hacia el otro lado, y empezó por la puerta mas alejada de la escalera. La abrió con solo apoyar la mano en el picaporte. Una habitación bastante grande, y comparada con toda la casa, era la mas simple y sobria. En el centro, había una cama de una plaza y media, con sabanas seguramente las más suaves que haya. El color para definir todo seria, gris clarito, casi blanco. Las sabanas de color blanco, las paredes de color gris perla, un sillón de un cuerpo con respaldo alto de color gris nube. Un escritorio, y una biblioteca. Aquí tampoco parecía haber nada, ni señales de lucha. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la siguiente.

Fue a la siguiente puerta, pero ni siquiera había tocado el picaporte cuando supo que algo estaba mal. La puerta estaba entreabierta y esta estaba rayada como si alguien lo hubiera arañado con sus uñas, en el borde de la puerta. La abrió y dentro se encontraba una pequeña habitación. Una pequeña cama, un escritorio, un sillón, y un caballete. Quizás era la habitación de huéspedes. Corrió su vista al suelo, y vio un jarrón roto en el piso con las flores tiradas a su alrededor. Y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo demás. Varios libros rotos en el piso, la puerta de lo que seria el baño estaba rajada en la mitad, y la ventana a la izquierda de la cama, estaba rota. Harry corrió hacia la ventana, y el vidrio rajado le permitía ver hacia abajo, un cantero de tulipanes y narcisos, como un gran colchón, aplastado y machucado.

El fuerte gritó que se escuchó, hizo que Harry pegara un brinco del susto. La voz la reconoció enseguida. Era la de Hermione. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta llevándose por delante el jarrón roto y varios libros. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, mientras Malfoy bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso. Ambos bajaron hacia la plante baja y Ron se les unió por la izquierda. Fueron hacia su derecha hacia la cocina, entrando por el comedor. Fueron hasta el final de la gran mesa, y al fondo de todo, en la pared de la derecha, se encontraba la puerta que daba a la cocina. La abrieron, y dentro la vieron. Un cuarto cuadrado, y grande, con mesadas en todas las paredes y una pequeña mesa en el centro, y a un costado, una Hermione llorando del susto al lado del cuerpo de un elfo doméstico.

-Shelby- dijo Malfoy y corrió hacia el elfo.

El elfo era bastante parecido a Dobby. Estaba tendido en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y apagados, sin pestañear. Una pequeña daga de plata incrustada en su pecho, permitía que la sangre fluyera hacia afuera.

-Shelby- dijo Malfoy asustado y triste, arrodillado ante el cuerpo del elfo. Se giró hacia Hermione y le dirigió una mirada asesina, y mientras se paraba se preguntaba.

-¿Qué le pasó?- Hermione se asustó por el cambio de actitud de Malfoy. Dio unos pasos para atrás. ¿Desde cuando Malfoy se preocupaba por un elfo doméstico?

-Yo…Yo no se… ya estaba muerto cuando llegue…-

Malfoy pareció tranquilizarse un poco, se dio vuelta y se volvió a arrodillar. Una lágrima silenciosa salió de sus ojos, y cayó en el inmóvil cuerpo del elfo. Harry se arrodilló al lado de él, y puso su brazo por el hombro de Malfoy.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry dulcemente al oído de Malfoy

-¿Encontraron algo?- preguntó Malfoy mientras se quitaba una lagrima con la manga de su remera. Ellos se dieron cuenta que estaba preguntando sobre su madre.

-Yo no- dijo Ron

-Una de las habitaciones de arriba esta toda destruida- dijo Harry- O hubo una lucha, o alguien estaba un poco loco, y decidió destruir todo-

Los cuatro se dieron vuelta hacia la pared de atrás, al escuchar la puerta de entrada de la casa abrirse. Malfoy se paró y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta contraria de donde había entrado, que daba al pasillo de la izquierda de la escalera.

-Esperan aquí- dijo Malfoy. Camino hacia la puerta, mientras se secaba la cara con la manga. Harry, Ron y Hermione, pasaron la otra puerta, la que llevaba al comedor. Lo atravesaron, tratando de que la persona que había entrado en la casa no los viera desde la puerta del comedor que daba al Hall de entrada.

-Draco- se escucho la vos de un joven que le hablaba. Esa voz era conocida.

-Blaise¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Malfoy. Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la puerta y vieron el chico. Era el Slytherin. Moreno, alto, ojos miel, pelo lacio hacia los costados y corto. Con un físico desarrollado. Sus rasgos eran finos y delicados. Pómulos marcados. Alto y apuesto. Su piel era pálida como la de Malfoy.

-Tu madre-

-¡¿Mi madre?!- preguntó Malfoy- ¿Sabes donde está?-

-Si. Se la llevaron. El Señor Oscuro la quería ver. No se para que. Y tampoco se porque, pero se la llevaron un poco a la fuerza-

-Mentira- dijo Malfoy para si- No quería verla, la tiene prisionera. Me quiere ver a mi¿cierto?-

-Si, he venido a buscarte-

-¿Y sabes para que?-

-Por desertar- dijo Blaise- Mira, Draco, no creo que lo que hiciste sea bueno-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Malfoy- ¿Dices que debía seguir sirviendo a ese… asesino, sádico, ambicioso y loco?- preguntó Malfoy un poco en gritos.

-¡No!, claro que no- respondió Blaise defendiéndose- Tu sabes que yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ahora todos los mortifagos te buscan. No se que es lo que hiciste o lo que no hiciste, pero tu madre será quien muera sino te presentas ante Él- dijo Blaise todo de corrido y asustado. Luego cayó y miró su amigo, Draco, durante un largo silencio

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó Blaise

Draco se sentó en un pequeño sillón que estaba cerca de la escalera, y su amigo se acercó a él.

-Debía matar a Dumbledore, pero no lo hice, y ahora estoy del lado de Harry Potter-

Tres fueron las expresiones de sorpresa y miedo. Blaise Zabini se asustó. Quizás por que su amigo no solo sea desertor, sino que ahora estaba del otro bando, del bando de Harry Potter, o quizás por la misión que debía haber hacho Draco. Y las expresiones de sorpresa de Ron y Hermione fueron muy parecidas. Ellos no sabían que Draco Malfoy era quiena debía matar a Dumbledore.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Blaise- Pero…tú no… él…-

-Si, Blaise, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.-

-No Draco, yo no…- decía Blaise asustado mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

La mano de Malfoy hizo un pequeño ademán hacia donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione para que se acercaran. Ellos pasaron la puerta, y se acercaron hacia Malfoy y su amigo. Blaise se asustó, y sacó su varita en milésimas de segundos. Miraba de Harry a Draco exigiendo explicaciones, y negando con la cabeza, como sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Te lo dije Blaise, ellos son mis amigos ahora- dijo Malfoy- ven tu también, y dime donde esta mi madre-

Este negaba con la cabeza, -no, no, no, no- salía de sus labios, mientras caminaba hacia atrás, hacia la puerta de salida. Una lagrima salia de los ojos del moreno, mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Draco¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo Blaise

-Por favor-

-¡No!- se dio vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta. Draco se paró y le habló al asustado moreno.

-¡Blaise!- lo llamó- ¡Puedes ocultarte, y tu madre estará a salvo también!- Blaise se detuvo, con la mano en el picaporte, sin darse vuelta. –Por favor, Blaise- le suplicó Malfoy- Hace tiempo que queríamos esto. Tú solo quieres proteger a tu madre, y no quieres ser como ellos-

Se escucho un sollozo proveniente de Blaise Zabini. Quitó la mano del picaporte y se dio vuelta lentamente. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

-Si…- dijo Blaise- eso es lo único que quiero-

-Solo debes venir, y podremos proteger a nuestras familias-

Blaise se puso las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Dio un gran suspiro, y corrió la mirada hacia un costado para no mirar a Draco a los ojos.

-¿Donde está mi madre?- preguntó Malfoy

Blaise miró a Harry, inspeccionándolo.

-Dinos donde está la madre de Malfoy, y podremos ocultarla, y luego podremos buscar a tu madre y ocultarla también-

-¿Y que si no quiero estar de este bando?-

-Yo se lo que quieres, Blaise- dijo Draco

-Si eso es lo que quieres, solo vete- dijo Harry

Hubo un silencio. Silencio tortuoso.

-Ella esta presa en la Celda de Nerohearts- dijo Blaise.

-¿Que es eso?- dijo Ron

-¿Dónde queda esa celda?- dijo Hermione

Ambos hablaron luego de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, mas precisamente desde que salieron del Bosque Prohibido.

-Es una celda que quien-tu-sabes creó para sus presos- explicaba Malfoy, un poco sorprendido de que Granger y Weasley le dirigieran la palabra sin rencores.-Se encuentras en el Norte de Europa, muy escondida-

-¿Cómo podremos llegar allí?- preguntó Harry

-Solo se puede ir- empezó Blaise- con Translador o Apareciéndose, pero no sabemos su ubicación-

Harry estaba hundido en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en como llegar a esa nueva celda y como rescatar a la madre de su nuevo amigo. Ahora no solo rescataría a Narcissa Malfoy, sino también a la madre de Blaise Zabini

Draco pensaba en su madre. Solo quería que esté bien. La muerte de Shelby lo había puesto mal. Él siempre había menospreciado a los elfos, pero este elfo era diferente, este elfo había ayudado a Malfoy en muchas cosas, y no solo eso, sino que este elfo sabía muchos de los secretos de Draco, pero que ahora se los había llevado consigo a la tumba.

Blaise estaba confundido. Él con su amigo, Draco, desde hacia mucho tiempo habían sido amenazados por Voldemort de que sus madres y familias iban a morir si ellos no le servían. Y ellos solo querían no servirle, ser libres y vivir feliz con sus familias. Pero siempre habían pensado que eso seria imposible, que nadie podía llegar a tener una vida feliz, con una pareja a quien amar y que esta le corresponda el amor. Solo querían eso. ¿Acaso eso era mucho pedir? Y allí se encontraba, su oportunidad de cambiar, su oportunidad de salvar a sus familias y de luchar por lo que verdaderamente querían. Estaba confundido por la bondad de Harry Potter. Había escuchado de ello, pero nunca lo había conocido así. Él lo había aceptado de su bando como si nada. Quizás Potter quería darle una oportunidad a todos aquellos que la quisiesen.

Hermione, en ese momento, lo único que pensaba era en como llegar a la Celda de Nerohearts. Nunca había escuchado de ella, eso si que era extraño. Todavía necesitaba la explicación de cómo Harry y Malfoy se hicieron amigos, pero suponía que el moreno tenía suficientes motivos como para pedirles a ella y Ron que lo ayuden. Y luego estaba el otro chico. Blaise Zabini. Ella creía que todas las serpientes eran iguales. Pero ese día había conocido a dos serpientes diferentes. Dos serpientes que lo único que querían, a diferencia de las demás, era tener a sus familias consigo y sanas y salva. ¿A quien se le negaría eso? El chico Sly moreno, era muy diferente a como Hermione lo imaginaba, si uno lograba conocerlo bien, y este decidía abrirse a ella.

Ron estaba confundido. Sus amigos, Harry y Hermione, siempre habían odiado a las serpientes con todas sus almas, pero en es momento estaban teniendo una especie de "Charla civilizada". ¿Acaso estaban todos locos? No sabia porque, pero desde esa mañana, ninguno de ellos, había lanzado un insulto ni alguna maldición a alguno de otra casa. Y él no lo hacia y ayudaba a las serpientes solo porque Harry se lo pidió.

-¿Algunos de ustedes saben hacer un Translador?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Yo se como se hace, pero no creo poder hacer uno para que nos lleve hacia allá- dijo Hermione

-También podemos ir por polvos Flú. Será mas peligroso pero mas seguro- dijo Blaise. Se expresión era seria, y dispuesta.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Harry

-Porque la única chimenea de la Celda de Nerohearts es la que se encuentra en la oficina del Mortífago encargado- dijo Draco

-¿Y como iremos?- preguntó Hermione

-Tengo una idea, no se si funcione- explicaba Blaise –Yo puedo ir, diciendo que tengo ordenes del Señor Oscuro de…- calló un momento- de hablar con uno de los encargados de las celda, porque pronto tendremos un nuevo preso-

-¿Y quien será el nuevo prisionero?- dijo Draco

-Podrías ser tu- contestó Blaise –yo puedo ir y vaciar la oficina

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Todos pensaban en la situación. Era peligrosa y podrían salir mal. No tenían ningún plan, solo como llegar. Los únicos que parecían que conocían la Celda eran Blaise y Draco. Dependían de ellos.

-Bueno, creo que ya podemos ir. Solo debemos asegurarnos de que todo salga bien- dijo Hermione

-Si, creo que si- dijo Draco –Vamos

Los cinco chicos fueron hacia el living de la derecha, y pasaron los sillones. En la pared del fondo había una gran chimenea, y sobre esta una repisa con recipientes y dentro polvos de diferentes colores. Un recipiente con polvos verdes, otros con polvos rojos y otro con polvos azules. Se acercaron a la chimenea. Harry miró los colores de los polvos, extrañado por lo colores y ante de que pregunte Hermione le contestó.

-Todos son polvos Flú. Pero se usan distintos colores según la distancia del destino. Para viajar por cualquier parte de Inglaterra, solo necesitas los Verdes, pero para ir a Estados Unidos, debes usar los rojos. Aunque es ilegal ir a otro país por polvos Flú, se debe hacer por trasladares legales.-

-Bueno, yo iré primero. Draco, tu conoces un poco la celda. En diez minutos vengan ustedes. Yo estaré rondando las celdas de la Sección Delta- dijo Blaise mientras se metía en la chimenea. –Usen hechizos desilusionadores- tomó polvos de color Rojo. Pronunció -Celda de Nerohearts- y lanzó los polvos a sus pies.

Los otros cuatro solo debían prepararse, esperar diez minutos en el living de la Mansión Malfoy, a que la Oficina de la Celda de Nerohearts, sea despejada.

-----------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la proxima...


	5. La Prisión de Nerohearts

_Hola, me retardé un poco, pero espero que este les guste. Esperaré comentarios de todo tipo, y gracias por todos los reviews..._

* * *

**La Prisión de Nerohearts**

Blaise Zabini acabada de desaparecer por la chimenea, y Draco ya estaba pensando un plan. Debían tomar algunas precauciones, prepararse en los pocos minutos que le quedaban antes de que se dirijan a la Prisión.

-Granger¿sabes volar en escoba?- le preguntó. Ella asintió. Bueno, no era experta, no volaba como Ginny ni como Ron y mucho menos como Harry, pero creía que podría hacerlo.-Bueno, necesitaremos varias cosas. Potter, lleva la capa. Weasley, ve al tercer piso, la primera puerta de la derecha. Trae tres escobas. Será mejor que todos tengamos una.- Ron asintió.

Un poco le molestó recibir ordenes de Malfoy, pero la mirada que la dirigió Harry significaba que debía hacerlo. Se dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba.

-Tu Granger, en la cocina hay un botiquín con pociones. Trae las dos Pociones para Heridas, y las otras cuatro para Maldiciones-

Hermione asintió y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Ahora solo se encontraban Harry y Malfoy frente a la chimenea. Malfoy bajo la cabeza, triste. Estaba asustado por lo que podría pasar. Debía sacar a su madre de la Prisión, pero seria peligroso. Lo sabía. No seria nada fácil.

-Tranquilo, Malfoy- le dijo Harry-Todo saldrá bien- y le dirigió una sonrisa –Tu madre se encontrara bien.-

Malfoy vio la sonrisa, y sintió como sus mejillas prendían fuego.

-Gracias, pero no se… espero que si…- Malfoy miraba en la ventana de su derecha, el cielo de la mañana, que cambiaba hacia el mediodía.

Unos minutos después, Hermione y Ron entraron nuevamente en el living. Ron traía las tres escobas flotando de tras de él, porque no había podido tenerlas todas en la mano. Cuando las puso en el suelo, Malfoy les redujo, y les dio una a Ron y las otras dos se las guardó él. Hermione traía varios frascos con pociones, que estaban en su brazo peligrosamente.

-¿Cómo los llevo?- dijo Hermione- Las pociones no pueden reducirse, luego no tendrán el mismo efecto-

Malfoy se quedó pensando un momento. Era verdad, Snape se lo había dicho. Las pociones no debían reducirse, porque no tendrían el efecto que deberían. Su madre tenia un pequeño bolsito que guardaba varias cosas, (más cosas que lo que la física _muggle_ pudiera entender). Alzó su varita, convocando el pequeño bolso en su mente. Unos segundos después, un pequeño bolso de color verde y plateado, voló por el aire hacia ellos. Draco lo tomó y se lo entregó a Hermione.

-Toma, guárdalas aquí. Tenlo tú- Hermione asintió y empezó a guardar las pociones en el pequeño bolso. Si fuera un simple bolso, solo un frasco hubiera cabido, pero al meter el primero, parecía que seguía vació. Metió los otros frascos, y todos entraron lo mas bien, y todavía quedaba lugar. Hermione guardó el pequeño bolso, que no era más grande que su mano, dentro de su campera.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora- dijo Malfoy, mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, y los demás lo seguían.

* * *

Colby Kyrtos era el Mortífago que estaba a cargo de todo lo que sucedía en la Prisión de Nerohearts. Él era un hombre grande, cerca de los cincuenta años. Había estado en la primera guerra con el Señor Oscuro, pero luego lo habían encerrado en Azkaban. Siempre le había sido fiel, y lo había seguido en todo. Estaba contento de poder servirle, estando a cargo de la Prisión del mismo Señor Oscuro.

Era alto, con cabello castaño y algunas canas. Por tener la edad que tenia, se veía bastante joven. Sus ojos eran oscuros, de color chocolate. Tenía pocas arrugas, y un mentón grande. Una pequeña cicatriz, causada por James Potter, al lado de su ojo derecho, le decoraba el rostro.

Estaba en la oficina de la celda. Esta era cuadrada, pequeña, y bastante sucia y oscura. Estaba sentado en el pequeño escritorio, hojeando los archivos de los presos. A su derecha, una estantería con cientos de archivos de todos los encarcelados. Había varias sillas, estantes con pequeñas esculturas tenebrosas, una biblioteca con libros de todos los tamaños, y una ventana que daba al patio central de la celda. Se podía ver en el cielo, las grandes nubes que cubrían el celeste del cielo. Las nubes eran oscuras, de tormentas. Parecía que faltaba poco para que el cielo comenzara a llorar.

La chimenea a un costado de la oficina, prendió llamas rojas, y alguien salió de allí dentro. Kyrtos se paró y miró al joven. Sacó su varita y le apuntó.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó amenazadoramente.

Blaise estaba confundido. Ese no era el Encargado que él conocía. Era otro. Quizás las cosas no salgan bien, como creía.

-Soy…- Kyrtos se acercó a Blaise y le hundió su varita en el cuello- soy Blaise Zabini-

-¿Qué viniste hacer, Blaise?- le preguntó Kyrtos

-El Señor Oscuro me envió. Para que preparen una celda-

-¿Ah, si?- preguntó Kyrtos- no se porque pero no te creo, muchacho-

El Mortífago no le creía. Pensaba que era un espía o algo por el estilo. Seria mejor por la salud física y mental del joven que sea verdad, porque sino él, se encargaría de torturarle.

-Es verdad…- dijo Blaise con los labios temblando- el prisionera será Draco Malfoy-

El Mortífago aflojó un poco la varita del cuello del moreno. Él sabia que tenia en la Prisión a Narcissa Malfoy, pero no sabia porque. Él no preguntaba los motivo de porque los presos estaban allí. No le interesaba. Seguramente todos eran Sangres Sucias, Traidores a la Sangre, o Traidores al Señor Tenebroso. Si la señora Malfoy había hecho algo en contra del Señor Tenebroso, y por eso la encerraron, quizás era verdad que en un rato, traerían también a su hijo para encerrarlo. Quizás el muchacho le decía la verdad.

-¿Quién lo traerá?- dijo Kyrtos, sentándose detrás de su escritorio. Tomó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

Blaise pensó. ¿Quién traería a Draco? Debía pensar un nombre rápido.

-Carrowl, los hermanos Carrowl-

-Muy bien¿Cuándo llegan?-

-En cinco minutos. Creo que deberá esperarlo en la entrada, quizás traigan mas prisioneros-

El Mortífago sonrió.- ¿Tu no eras muy amigo de ese Draco Malfoy?- le preguntó Kyrtos dudoso

-Si…- temblaron los labios del moreno, junto con su corazón- Pero si decidió traicionarnos, debe pagar¿no?-

-Si, como no- dijo Kyrtos sonriendo- Muy bien, así se hace- lo felicitó

-Bueno, tendré que avisarles a los demás que esperan en la puerta- dijo Kyrtos para si, mientras anotaba el nombre del nuevo preso.

-Bueno¿Vamos?- dijo Blaise. Kyrtos levantó la cabeza rápidamente- Yo lo acompañaré. Quiero ver sus rostros- trató de poner cara de malvado, y puede que lo haya logrado.

Kyrtos se levantó de su silla, y tomó su capa negra del respaldo de esta. Se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Blaise lo seguía. Salieron, y Kyrtos cerró la puerta. Pero enseguida se escuchó el ruido de la chimenea arder. Kyrtos se volvió a la puerta, y rápidamente la apuntó para abrirla.

A Blaise se le vino el corazón al piso. ¿Tan rápido habían pasado los diez minutos? La puerta se abrió de una explosión, y vio dentro a Draco y a Potter salir de la chimenea. Debía hacer algo. Los que estaban dentro de la sala, no tendrían tiempo suficiente para defenderse. Se acercó a Kyrtos rápidamente en el momento que abrió la puerta, y le quitó la varita de la mano, seguido de un trompazo en la mandíbula del Mortífago. Kyrtos se echo unos pasos hacia atrás, poniendo su mano en la boca que le sangraba, sin comprender aun lo que le sucedía al moreno, pero antes de que se de cuenta, de su propia varita que estaba en la mano del muchacho, salió un rayo blanco que lo golpeó en el pecho.

* * *

Draco y Harry, habían entrado juntos en las chimeneas, y Draco había echado polvos Flú de color Rojo diciendo, "Celda de Nerohearts". Había sido un poco incomodo viajar de a dos, se sentía incomodo con el cuerpo de Harry al lado. O quizás se sentía incomodo por eso. Porque tenía a Harry a su lado.

Luego de un momento, estaban en otra chimenea. Ambos salieron y empezaron a sacudirse. La puerta que tenían a un costado, fue arrancada de sus bases por la fuerte explosión. Miraron hacia allí, y un Mortífago de edad adulta, castaño canoso, de ojos chocolates, se acercaba a la puerta de entrada con la varita apuntando hacia el interior. Ellos no sabían que hacer, todo podía ocurrir en fracciones de segundos. Pero una mano se lanzó sobre el Mortífago y le sacó la varita. Draco lo miró bien y vio que era Blaise. Esta le apuntó al Mortífago con la varita robada que tenia en su mano, y le lanzó un –_Desmaius-_ al Mortífago, hacinado que caiga al suelo.

Blaise tomó el cuerpo del Mortífago y lo introdujo en la oficina, mientras se volvía a escuchar el sonido de la chimenea, y un pelirrojo y una castaña salían de ella.

Hermione y Ron vieron el cuerpo del Mortífago y pensaron que seria bastante peligroso eso que estaban haciendo, y quizás más de lo que creían.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Ron

-Nada, solo lo desmayé- dijo Blaise

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Harry

-También traje Poción Multijugos. Podríamos usarla- dijo Hermione mientras miraba el cuerpo del Mortífago.

Draco le dirigió una sonrisa- Si que tomaste mas precauciones que yo. Eres brillante- y Ron lo odio por eso. ¿Qué hacia el Maldito Hurón halagando a su futura novia?

Blaise ya estaba arrancando algunos pelos de la cabeza de Kyrtos. Hermione tomó el pequeño bolso, y sacó varios frascos, hasta que encontró el que buscaba.

-_Glassi_- dijo Hermione y un vaso ornamentado de vidrio apareció en el escritorio. Tomó el frasco con la poción y vertió un poco de ella en el vaso y se lo dio a Blaise. Él era el más indicado para tomarse la poción, porque era quien conocía más la celda.

Blaise tomó el vaso, y puso los cabellos en el vaso. Esta cambió de color, del gris espeso de antes, a uno color chocolate. A simple vista parecía chocolate derretido. Se lo tomó, y minutos después, Kyrtos estaba delante de ellos. Luego, apuntó hacia la garganta del desmayado, y dijo –_Voce Moi_- y una luz azul salió de allí y entró en la varita de Blaise. Ahora su voz era la del desmayado.

-Bueno, creo que de esta manera será mas fácil- empezó a explicar Blaise- Hay muchos guardias en los pasillos. Creo que yo iré y haré que saquen a Narcissa de la celda, para que la traigan aquí para un interrogatorio. Cuando la traigan, los aturden.-

-Parece muy fácil. No creo que lo sea- dijo Draco preocupado

-Yo iré detrás de ti bajo la capa- dijo Harry

-Yo también iré- se apresuró a decir Draco

-Vale, pero ustedes dos- le dijo Blaise a Ron y Hermione – quédense aquí, con Kyrtos- señaló al Mortífago desmayado- y esperennos-

Harry sacó su capa de su campera, y Draco se acercó a su lado. Tendió la capa sobre ambos y quedaron invisibles. Ambos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos, con el solo hecho de pensar en quien tenían a su lado. No se entendían¿Por qué tan solo esa mañana habían estado hablando juntos y como amigos, y ahora se sentían nerviosos estando juntos? Varios pensamientos justificativos querían penetrar su mente, pero sabían que no les iba a gustar saber porque se sentían así. Preferían seguir sin saberlo.

Blaise le dirigió una mirada a la castaña, viendo sus ojos de color miel, y se dio media vuelta. Hermione se sonrojó y le dirigió una sonrisa. Blaise caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de pasarla se dio vuelta.

-Ah, otra cosa Los alrededores de la Celda están custodiado por dementotes- Y con esto salió de la oficina con Harry y Draco siguiéndolo.

* * *

Se encontraba en el Hall, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando signos de luchas o de que gente que no debía estar allí, lo estuvo. Alguien salió del comedor, y fue hacia el hombre que estaba en el Hall.

-Lupin- lo llamó. Este se dio vuelta, hacia donde la niña rubia lo llamaba- Hay un elfo domestico muerto-

La expresión de Lupin fue de terror. ¿Un elfo muerto¿Por qué¿Para que¿Quién mas estaba muerto? La sangre le corría a velocidades supersónicas por las venas.

-Luna, revisa el patio- le dijo a la muchacha rubia, y esta salió por la puerta trasera, que se encontraba en el pasillo de la derecha.

Una pelirroja de ojos café, seguido de un moreno rechonchito, bajaban las escaleras.

-Ginny, Neville¿Qué vieron?-

-Solo hay un cuarto medio destruido, allí hubo lucha, pero nada más. No sabemos adonde fueron- dijo la pelirroja.

Lupin se pasó una mano por el cabello. Estaba nervioso, y mas que eso. ¿A dónde estaban¿A dónde podrían haber ido? La joven de cabellos violetas, salió del living y se acercó a Lupin.

-Remus, ya se.-dijo excitada mientras se acercaba a hombre adulto canoso- Usé _Sitare Ultimonu _en la chimeneaya sabemos donde fueron-

* * *

Blaise dobló una esquina, y como todos los demás pasillos, decenas de puertas de hierro, se encontraban a ambos lados de la pared, hasta el final del pasillo. Cada varios metros, se encontraba un Guardia. En la pared de la derecha, había un letrero que decía "Sección Alpha". Blaise no sabía en donde se encontraba Narcissa, por lo que debía preguntar.

-Creo que preguntaré donde se encuentra Narcissa- dijo Blaise en voz sumamente baja, a los dos chicos invisibles que lo seguían, mientras se acercaba al guardia más cercano.

-¡No!- le susurró Harry, para frenarlo- Se supone que eres el encargado, tendrías que saber donde se encuentra- Blaise paró de golpe, pero ya era tarde, el guardia había acortado la distancia que faltaba, y se dirigía a "Kyrtos" con cuidado y reverencia.

-¿Si, señor?- le dijo

Blaise pensaba que decir. Ya estaba acostumbrado a improvisar, el se destacaba en eso, pero en ese momento el nerviosismo le ganaba, pero junto fuerzas para que todo salga bien.

-Eh… ¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí¿Todo bien?-

-Si, Señor, todo bien. Solo algunos presos, hacen mucho escándalo. Los mandé a las celdas custodiadas por Dementotes-

-Bien…- una de las cosas que Blaise quería saber en ese momento era como se llamaba ese Mortífago. Sonaba no muy bien que no lo llame por el nombre ni por el apellido, y quiso que este pedido de auxilio, sea percibido por Draco, Blaise sabia que Draco siempre había podido leerle la mente. Draco no era excelente en Legeremancia, pero por alguna razón desconocida, él siempre había podido penetrar lamente de su amigo, y en ese momento podía ver que quería saber el nombre del Mortífago. Pero él no podía hacer mucho, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de entrar en la mente del Mortífago, pero eso seria mas difícil. Cerró los ojos, y se concentró.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Harry en voz baja

-Trato de entrar en la mente del Mortífago- se calló un momento, y luego abrió los ojos- Fue fácil, creo que este Mortífago es novato, ni se dio cuenta- Draco se acercó un poco a su amigo, y le susurró el nombre del Mortífago. Luxor Anuso.

-Muy bien, Anuso. ¿Le trajo algunos problemas la Sra. Malfoy?-

-¿La señora Malfoy¿Narcissa?- Blaise asintió con la cabeza. Su corazón se alegró de que todo saliera bien.

-Si, ella, no trajo problemas-

-¿Sigue en la misma celda?-

-Si, señor. Ella sigue en la misma celda, de la Sección Epsilon-

En el momento en que el Mortífago terminó de hablar, se escucho una pequeña explosión, Harry, Draco y Blaise, supieron que ese sonido llegó desde la oficina del encargado.

* * *

Ron y Hermione estaban en la oficina. Ambos vigilaban la puerta por si alguien venia. Ron estaba al lado de la puerta, y Hermione al lado de la chimenea.

Estuvieron un rato así, por el momento estaba todo tranquilo. No decían una palabra. Si decían algo, seria sobre Malfoy, y porque estaba de amigo con Harry. Hablar de Malfoy, implicaba enojarse, sumando que ahora Ron le tenia mas bronca por haber mirado a su futura novia, generaría una discusión entre ellos, que ninguno de los quería armar. Así que, en el momento que estuvieron allí, no dijeron anda.

Se escucharon varios pasos correr fuera de la oficina, y ambos se sorprendieron. Hermione se paró de la silla en la que se había sentado, y se dirigió a la puerta. Los pasos se iba acercando, hasta que se escucharon justo afuera de la oficina. Eran, quizás, dos o tres personas. Golpearon la puerta.

Ron y Hermione no sabían que hacer. Volvieron a golpear. Hermione corrió hasta el cuerpo desmayado del Mortífago, y le apunto a la garganta.

-_Voce Moi_-

Una luz lila salió de la garganta del Mortífago, y entró en le varita de Hermione. Los que estaban afuera, golpearon otra vez la puerta. Hermione habló, pero no era su voz, sino la del Mortífago.

-¿si?- dijo Hermione, y Ron casi se desmaya, cuando la escucho.

-Señor, están atacando en le Sección Omega, son muchos-

Hermione se sorprendió. ¿Quién podría estar atacando?

-¿Qué¿Cuántos son?-

-No lo se señor- hablaba el Mortífago desde el otro lado de la puerta- quizás sean diez, ya muchos de nosotros caímos. Pedí refuerzos a los mortifagos de Inglaterra- Hermione y Ron se asustaron. Alguien estaba atacando en la Prisión¿Quiénes eran? Y encima habían pedido refuerzos. Eso quería decir que en un momento, la Prisión estaría llena de Mortifagos.

-¿Quién te dijo que lo hagas?- dijo Hermione, como retándolos, mientras buscaba un pequeño frasco en su pequeño bolso. Lo sacó, cortó unos cabellos al Mortífago desmayado, apareció un vaso, vertió la poción en el vaso, puso los cabellos, y se tonó la poción.

Hermione le hizo una seña para que se esconda detrás del escritorio, y Hermione, ahora Kyrtos, se acercó a la puerta. La abrió y se dirigió a los dos mortifagos que allí se encontraban.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- les volvió a preguntar. Los dos mortifagos parecían intimidados por Kyrtos.

-Señor Kyrtos, entraron por la Sección Omega de la Prisión-

-¿Quiénes?-

-No se, creo que los de la Orden de Dumbledore-

-Muy bien- dijo Hermione poniendo expresión de ira- Pero hicieron algo sin mi autorización. Llamaron a los Mortifagos. Pagaran por eso.- los dos mortifagos se miraron, y se alejaron unos pasos hacia atrás

-_Bombarda_- dijo Hermione en el medio de ambos mortifagos, y la explosión hizo que ambos salieron disparados en direcciones diferentes.

Ahora debía ver quienes eran lo que estaban atacando, y ayudar a sus amigos.

* * *

El guardia miró hacia donde escucho la explosión.

-Muy bien, Anuso, siga con su trabajo. Yo veré que es- se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la esquina y volteo

-Blaise, ese sonido vino de donde se encuentran Granger y Weasley- le dijo Draco en voz baja

-Lo se, pero ellos estarán bien. Debemos buscar a tu madre-

La Sección Epsilon se encontraba casi en la otra punta de la Prisión, por lo que en ves de rodearla, debían pasar por el patio central, para llegar mas rápido hacia el otro lado. Uno de los pasillo tenia una puerta, y Blaise la abrió, dejándola disimuladamente abierta para que los dos invisibles pasaran. Ante de llegar a la puerta, Draco tropezó, y calló hacia delante, pero Harry fue rápido como buen buscador, y pasó su mano por el frente de la cintura de Draco, para que no caiga. Draco se levanto con la ayuda de Harry, y tomándose de los brazos de él. Se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos, lo que fue algo sumamente incomodo. Fueron hacia la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry

Draco sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta. –_Alohomora_- pronunció, aunque estaba seguro que no funcionaria, era un hechizo muy básico. –_Habridio_-, pronunció, pero tampoco funcionó.

-Oh no- dijo Draco

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- dijo Harry

-Debemos buscar otra puerta. Rápido-

Y sus pies empezaron a correr, pero la capa se levantaba y los delataba. No hicieron diez metros, cuando volvieron a parar. Draco acomodó la capa y le apuntó con la varita. –_Fijo_-, pronunció y la capa se les pegó al cuerpo. Ahora podían correr sin ser delatados.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí es el capitulo. Creo que dejé un poco de intriga que pasará en esta pequeña batalla. Espero que les haya gustado. Aquí les pongo los hechizos que invente yo, por si no saben claramente cuales son sus efectos._

_**Glassi**: Hace aparecer un vaso. Según el mago que lo haga, y su poder, el vaso será diferente. Puede ser de plástico, chico, grande, etc._

_**Sitare Ultimonu**: Este hechizo se aplica sobre las chimeneas, y muestra cual fue el último lugar, que la chimenea usó como destino._

_**Voce Moi**: Copia las voces. Cuando se realiza en una persona, la que hace el hechizo, tendrá la voz de la otra, durante un promedio de una hora._

_**Habridio:** Este hechizo es para abrir puertas o cerraduras, que están cerrados con hechizos simples. A diferencia del Alohomora, que sirve para abrir puertas o cerraduras que no tiene hechizos._

_**Fijo:** Este hechizo hace que las telas se pegan al cuerpo, para que no se levanten._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen dudas, avisen, y le responderé. Por ahora tengo varios problemas con Internet, así que quizás tarde un poco en la próxima actualización._

_Dejen sus comentarios y sus Reviews._


	6. Revisto

_Hola, espero que me perdonen por el retraso. Antes de comenzar a leer este capitulo, deberian leer en mi Perfil, los efectos de la Maldicion Revistina, para poder entender este capitulo. Y luego si, a leer este magnifico capitulo. Espero que les guste._

* * *

_Revisto_

Hermione se dirigió rápidamente a los mortifagos, y desmayó a los dos por las dudas de que la pequeña explosión no haya sido suficiente. Estaba siendo un poco malvada, pero si la gente se lo merecía, no debía ser pacifica. Nunca olvidaría quien le dijo esas palabras. "Hay gente que debe pagar. Solo un arrepentimiento de corazón, podría cambiarlo todo".

Volvió rápidamente y buscó a Ron. Este salio de su escondite, y ambos fueron hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué hacemos?- le dijo Ron- ¿Vamos a buscar a Harry?-

-No- le dijo Hermione- ellos rescataran a la Sra. Malfoy, nosotros debemos ver quienes son los que entraron en la Prisión, antes de que lleguen los mortifagos.

Hermione miró dentro de la oficina, y apunto la varita hacia el Mortífago desmayado.

-_Incarcerus_- dijo y unas gruesas cuerdas mágicas salieron de la varita, volaron por el aire y envolvieron al Mortífago desmayado.-Vamos- Y ambos empezaron a correr, hacia la Sección Omega.

"**Siempre la gente comete errores, a veces ínfimos, y a veces irreparables, y muchas veces, no se da cuenta de ellos, hasta que ven las consecuencias. Y Hermione cometió uno. Un error que todos lo recordarían. Su mayor error fue ese, disfrazarse de Mortífago." **

Doblaron una esquina, y vieron que una puerta de la derecha se abría, y muchos mortifagos salían de ellos. Destellos verdes se podían ver en la sala. Harry los contó, y eran diez, que pasaron corriendo por su lado. Tuvieron que hacerse aun lado, para que los Encapuchados no los choquen.

-Por Merlín, esto no es bueno- dijo el de ojos grises

-Algo pasó. Vinieron por algo. Esto no es nada bueno- ambos hablaban sin mirar al otro directo a los ojos. Hacerlo, implicaría ver en ellos, lo que no vieron en mucho tiempo. Y ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para hacerlo

-¿Dónde esta la Sección Epsilon? – le susurró Draco al oído de Harry

-No lo se- se llevó una mano al cabello, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Estaba nervioso. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como habían planeado. Y al levantar la cabeza, lo vio. Una pequeña referencia de la Prisión, algo así como un mapa, colocado en la pared de la derecha de Harry. Se acercaron lentamente sin hacer ruido para verlo.

El mapa indicaba que la Prisión era rectangular, dividida en tres partes. Cada parte tenia un pequeño patio en el medio, y las celdas se encontraban alrededor de ellos. Las partes se identificaban por un nombre diferente. La primera eran "Zonas", la segunda eran "Secciones" y la tercera eran "Sectores". Cada parte, las Zonas, Sectores y Secciones, tenían doce pasillos, cuatro por nivel, con seis celdas cada uno.

En la parte que decía, Secciones, buscaron el pasillo con el nombre de Epsilon, y vieron que ellos no estaban muy lejos de allí. Lo que ya habían corrido, los habían acercado un poco. Estaban solo a tres pasillos. Ambos empezaron a correr, hacia el lado contrario de donde se fueron los Mortifagos, bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Cruzó el patio y alcanzó la puerta del otro lado. Escucho cerrarse la puerta que había cruzado. Por suerte, la puerta que estaba frente a él, que daba con el pasillo Beta, y el Epsilon sobre este, estaba abierta. La cruzó, y esta también la dejo abierta para que pasaran los invisibles que estaban detrás de él. Aunque no sabia que Draco y Harry se habían quedado bastante atrás. Corrió por el pasillo, y subió una escalera para ir a las celdas de los pasillos superiores. El pasillo Epsilon estaba justo arriba del Beta. Termino las escaleras, y se dirigió a la primera celda que vio. Miró por la pequeña rendilla, y esta estaba vacía. Se dirigió a la segunda puerta, pero antes de ver dentro, una explosión, seguido de varios ruidos de lucha, le llegaron a los oídos.

Pero no se inmutó. Debía seguir buscando la madre de Draco. La encontró en la quinta puerta. Vio por la rendilla, a una mujer adulta, tendida en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, con su pelo rubio platinado tapándole el rostro.

-Sra. Malfoy- la llamó Blaise en voz baja- Sra. Malfoy-

Ella pareció escuchar, pero solo se movió un poco. En ese momento Blaise se acordó que tenia el hechizo de voz ajena. Se apuntó con la varita a la garganta y dijo –_Finite Voce_-

Volvió a llamar a la Sra. Malfoy, y ella al escuchar una voz conocida, levanto la cabeza rápidamente quitándose el cabello del rostro. Pero aun seguía sin creer muy bien lo que veía, porque Blaise aun tenía la Poción Multijugos.

-Sra. Malfoy, soy yo, Blaise-

-¿Zabini?- dijo Narcissa incrédula

-Si, soy yo, venimos a buscarte-

-¿Venimos?- repitió incrédula- ¿Vino Draco?-

-Si, él…- se dio vuelta, y no vio nada. Bueno, se suponía que no tenia que ver nada, ellos eran invisibles pero ya tenían que haberse quitado la capa.

-Draco… Draco- lo llamó Blaise en voz baja pero nadie respondía-Estaban aquí- se volteo de nuevo a la puerta y le apuntó con la varita

-_Bombarda Maxima_-

Narcissa dudó en ir a por el Mortífago que tenía enfrente, con la voz de Blaise, que decía venir a ayudarla. ¿Y si era una trampa?

Se paró y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta. Miró a la persona que tenia en frente a los ojos. Eran los del Mortífago, pero tenían el mismo reflejo conocido del amigo de si hijo.

-Si alguien viene, solo disimule- le dijo Blaise

Ambos empezaron a caminar, en dirección a las escaleras.

Doblaron la última esquina, y un pequeño cartel en la pared les indicaba que estaban en el pasillo Beta, y que en el segundo nivel estaba el Epsilon. Cerca de ellos había una escalera, igual a la que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Escucharon que alguien bajaba por la escalera más alejada, y ambos, el moreno y el rubio, subieron la otra escalera, la que estaba más cerca de ellos.

Terminaron de subir las escaleras, y vieron el pasillo Epsilon. Estaba destruido, o al menos eso les indicaba todos los escombros que se encontraban en el suelo, y una puerto destruida en medio. Se acercaron corriendo a la segunda celda que estaba sin puerta, y miraron adentro, y nadie allí se encontraba.

-¿Habría estado aquí?- le dijo Harry

-Creo que si- contestó Draco mirando dentro de la celda.- Alguien vino y quiso sacar a la fuerza al prisionero-

-¿Será tu madre?-

-Quizás Blaise llegó primero-

Ambos se miraron, no a los ojos, sino cerca de ellos. Y como si ambos se transmitieran los pensamientos, empezaron a correr, hacia las escaleras del otro lado, por la que ellos supusieron que Blaise había bajado.

Hermione se había memorizado el mapa de la Prisión, ya que había un pequeño mapa en la oficina de Kyrtos. Se encontraban a solo dos pasillos del Omega. Los ruidos de la lucha se podían oír fácilmente. Su corazón le latía rápidamente. ¿Quiénes habían entrado en la prisión? Pensó en la Orden del Fénix, pero quitó la idea de la cabeza rápidamente.

Un rayo morado cruzó por su rostro, proveniente de atrás. Se volteó rápidamente con la varita en mano y vio a Ginny con Luna a su lado, apuntándoles.

Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron. Si sus corazones se podían parar, lo hubieran hecho. ¿Por qué los habían atacado?

Ginny y Luna se sorprendieron mas al ver a Ron corriendo, huyendo con un Mortífago.

-¡Maldito!- le dijo su hermana.- ¡y tu que me decías a mi traidora¿Quién es el traidor ahora?- le gritaba sintiéndose dolida y traicionada.

Luna miraba a Ron, a su Ron, mejor dicho, a su ex Ron. ¿Por qué él le había hecho eso? Ella movía la cabeza negando, y diciendo –no, no, no, no, -

-Ginny, no es lo que tu crees, no es un Mortífago…- decía mientras señalaba a Hermione-

-¡Cállate!- lo frenó su hermana. Una lágrima se podría ver por los ojos de ella.- _Desmaius_-

Ron no pudo hacer nada. Se había quedado paralizado por la reacción de su hermana. Y tampoco pudo hacer nada cuando el as de luz blanca se acercaba a él.

-_Destiro_- dijo Hermione apuntado al as de luz blanca, desviándolo y este termino en una pared, haciendo un gran hueco, y los escombros cayeron al piso.

Ron seguid sin moverse. Miraba a su hermana sin pestañar. En los ojos de ella se podía ver muchas cosas. Odia, ira y rabia, pero también se podía ver incredulidad y las lágrimas que recorrían su mejilla hasta la comisura de los labios, igual a la rubia de tes porcelánica, que estaba a su lado.

-Ginny, soy yo Hermione- le dijo Hermione sin poder creer que su amiga no les creyera. En ese momento hubiera dado todo por saber que pasaba por la mente de su "amiga".

-¡Callase maldito Mortífago del diablo!- le dijo Ginny- No se porque lo hiciste Ron, pero esto termina aquí- y se vieron dos ases de luz proveniente de las varitas de la pelirroja y de la rubia hacia la castaña y el pelirrojo. Hermione estaba tan estupefacta que cuando quiso desviar el hechizo, ya era tarde. Su cuerpo como el de Ron, caían al suelo desmayados.

La pelirroja se acercó a su hermano. Lo miró con asco, con repugnancia. ¿Por qué los había traicionado? Ella que siempre había pensado lo contrario, y todo eso le demostraba su mayor miedo. Escupió a la cara del cuerpo de su hermano, y salió de aquel pasillo, tomada del brazo de su amiga, y escupiendo odia y tristeza por los poros de su cuerpo.

"**Pero ninguna de las dos sabía, que el Mortífago desmayado, no era uno, sino alguien disfrazado de él, y nada más ni nada menos que si amiga Hermione, y tampoco sabían lo que pasaba por la mente de Ronald. Pero mucho menos sabían, que hay errores, que son tan drásticos, que no se pueden remendar, y que dejan heridas abiertas por siempre." **

Blaise, al ver una pequeña lucha en el pasillo Omega, decidió esquivarla. Cruzó una puerta que daba al patio, seguido de la madre de su amigo, y luego se paró de golpe.

Un hombre morocho adulto estaba frente a ellos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Kyrtos?- le dijo Kingsley

Blaise no sabia que hacer. ¿Habrían venido ellos a salvar a Harry, y por consiguiente a Draco, y a la madre de este¿Debía decirle que tenía Poción Multijugos? Si, debía hacerlo.

-No soy Kyrtos, soy Blaise Zabini. Tengo Poción Multijugos-

-Dame solo una razón para no matarte-

-Solo no lo hagas- intervino la Sra. Malfoy- Ellos vinieron a salvarme, con Draco-

Pero Kingsley aun no les creía.

-Es en serio. No se donde están Draco y Potter…- empezó Blaise, pero la Sra. Malfoy lo cortó

-¿Potter¿Qué hace el aquí?-

-Vino a ayudar a Draco a salvarte- la Sra. Malfoy quedo sin palabras ¿Potter¿El mismo Harry Potter¿El niño-que-vivió vino a rescatarla con su hijo?

-Pero esto no es muy creíble Kyrtos-

-No soy Kyrtos- y terminó de hablar, para darle lugar a la destransformación. Pareció doloroso, pero solo unos diez segundos después, un chico moreno se encontraba en el lugar donde Kingsley creó que estaba Kyrtos.

La Sra. Malfoy lo miró, y ahora si estaba segura que era el amigo de su hijo. Blaise miraba a Kingsley, para pedirle ayuda, pero no quería dar un movimiento en falso. Estaba seguro de que Kingsley sabia que él en un futuro iba a ser Mortífago, en contra de su voluntad, y Kingsley tendría excusas suficientes para no ayudarlos.

-Solo los ayudo porque fue la petición de Harry- dijo Kingsley- Vamos-

Y los tres empezaron a correr hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban Hermione y Ron desmayados.

"**Pero ninguno de los tres sabia que estaban por cometer el mayor de sus errores. Ellos no sabían que Kyrtos seguía en su oficina, y que quien estaba en el pasillo desmayado, era uno falso"**

Harry y Draco estaban por entrar al pasillo Omega. Pero antes de llegar a la esquina, pararon.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?-

-Quitémonos la capa, para poder pelear mejor- los sonidos de la lucha del pasillo siguiente, eran atroces. Gritos y ruidos de personas sufrir por maldiciones, le crispaban la piel. –_Finitofijo_- y la capa se despegó de sus cuerpos, y ellos se la sacaron, y fueron visibles.

Harry se guardó la capa, y ambos fueron hacia el pasillo siguiente, corriendo mejor, ahora que estaban separados.

Lo que vieron no se lo esperaba. Todo el pasillo estaba destruido, escombros por todos lados, muebles provenientes de Merlín sabe donde, destruidos por todo el pasillo, y Mortifagos y los que parecían aurores, batallando unos con otros. Harry pudo identificar a Lupin, y más al fondo a Tonks. A un costado, Ginny y Luna peleaban juntas, contra Mortifagos notoriamente más grande que ellas.

Lupin y su contrincante, dejaron de atacarse, para minar a Harry y Draco. El Mortífago echó huno al verlos, se volteó de nuevo a Lupin y le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que Lupin chocará contra la pared y cayera desmayado, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su sien.

-Tu, maldito traidor, morirás justo aquí- Escupió el Mortífago, dirigiéndose a Draco. Estaba llenó de rabia, y con una risa sádica y malvada en su boca. Apuntó la varita y lanzó un rayo morado hacia Draco.

Ambos, Draco y Harry, lanzaron un –_Destiro_- hacia el rayo de luz morada, haciendo que este se desviara hacia el techo, provocando un derrumbe.

Ambos se agacharon para cubrirse del techo que se desprendía. Una gran cantidad de polvo quedó en el ambiente. Harry vio un rayó de color ocre pasar cerca de su rostro. Eso no era bueno.

Levantó la cabeza y buscó en todo el polvo, la cabeza rubia de Draco. Ahora no le importaba todo lo que había creído de Draco, o mejor dicho, lo que el rubio le había hecho creer, solo deseaba que todos puedan salir salvos de allí. Quizás pedir que también salgan sanos era mucho.

Pero le costaba mucho buscarlo. Debía quitar toda la polvareda. Sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el techo, diciendo –_Dissashes_- y todo el polvo del aire desapareció dentro de la varita de Harry. Nuevamente pudo ver la lucha más allá, a Draco bajo unos escombros, y al Mortífago apuntándole a Draco.

-Los traidores deben morir- decía el Mortífago sádicamente- pero de la peor forma-

Harry sabía lo que significaba eso. No era nada bueno. Debía evitarlo.

-_Revist_o-

-_Expelliarmus_-

Dijeron Harry y el Mortífago a la vez.

La maldición del Mortífago le dio a Draco en el pecho, y el desarmador de Harry en el pecho del Mortífago, justo en el memento que lanzó la maldición.

Harry corrió un momento la vista hacia Draco, y sabía que ese era el fin. La Maldición Revistina, era una de la perores. Un veneno mortal para la sangre.

No pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos. Corrió nuevamente la vista hacia el Mortífago desarmado, con expresión de odio. Nunca sintió tanto odio. Sabía que ese era el final de Draco, pero no quería pensar en eso, no quería que sucediera.

-¡Maldito!- le dijo Harry escupiendo fuego de la ira, y con los dientes apretados.-¡Pagaras por eso!-

El Mortífago solo reía sádicamente. Estaba desarmado, pero parecía satisfecho por haber echo pagar a Draco Malfoy.

-Si eres tan valiente, mátame- le dijo el Mortífago tratando se hacer enojar a Harry, pero Harry ya estaba enojado.

-¡Si! Te mataré. Claro que lo haré- decía Harry mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y de su cuerpo que temblaba ligeramente.

-_Avada Kedavra_-

Un as de luz verde brillante salió de la varita de Harry, y el odio de este fue suficiente para hacer que el Mortífago cayera muerto.

Harry se volteo a mirar a Draco. Sus ojos estaban apagados, sus rostro mas pálido de lo habitual, su boca entreabierta, sus parpados pesados.

Harry se acercó a Draco, y se agachó junto a él. Se olvidó de la batalla que se libraba mas allá, se olvidó de lo que Draco le había hecho pensar de él. Solo estaba Draco y él, de la misma manera que hace mucho tiempo.

-Draco… Draco…- dijo Harry con la voz temblándole, mientras las lagrimas salían incontrolablemente de sus ojos, como cascadas de aguas rápidas.- Por favor Draco…qued, quedate con migo-

-Harry- dijo Draco pesadamente, como si le costara mucho hablar-Harry, el veneno hace rápido su trabajo¿no?- dijo el rubio tratando de hacer una broma en su lecho de muerte, haciendo poner peor a Harry.

-¡No! Draco, por favor- decía Harry mientras apoyada su cabeza en el cuello del rubio, sintiendo una vez más, una última vez, el dulce olor a Caléndula, típico de Draco. Tantas cosas habían pasado juntos, tantas cosas que quería repetir, y sin embargo, le habían quitado el tiempo que debían estar juntos. Ya no podría hacerlo mas, nunca mas iba a poder besarlo como lo hacia antes, nunca mas iba a dormir con él, con Draco, con su Draco, como lo hizo hace mucho tiempo.

Las lagrimas también salían del rubio, como pequeñas perlas por sus mejillas. Harry se las quitó con sus dedos, apoyando tiernamente su mano en las mejillas del rubio.

-Draco, quedate. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste¿Lo recuerdas?- decía Harry desesperadamente. Llegada el fin, él lo sabia, pero lo que mas lo mortificaba era que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Solo ver morir a su amado. –Dijiste se debe luchar por lo que uno quiere, dijiste que el amor es solo verdadero cuando ambos están dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera necesario, dijiste que ambos deberían protegerse, y dijiste, me dijiste a mi, que me odiabas , pero solo lo hiciste para salvarme, para protegerme, solo lo hiciste porque me amabas- decía Harry mas desesperado que nunca.

Nunca se había sentido así. No se sintió así con la muerta de Cedric, no se sintió así con la muerte de Sirius, y tampoco se sintio así con la muerte de Dumbledore que había ocurrido hacia menos de un día.

Esas muertas las había podido superar, pero nunca iba a poder superar esa. Nunca iba a superar la muerte de Draco. Su Draco y su amado.

Iba a vivir mortificado por el resto de su vida. O mejor dicho, no iba a poder vivir. No¿Para que vivir? Si la persona a quien amas está muerta?

-Harry, ven- le susurró Draco, para que se acercara a él.

Harry se agachó más y puso su cara a centímetros de la de Draco. Pudo sentir su aroma, su respiración entrecortada, la muerte cerca de él.

-Harry, debo decirte algo-

-No Draco- lo interrumpió Harry- No lo digas, por favor-

-Si, Harry, nunca lo dije, y debo hacerlo ahora- decía Draco con los ojos casi cerrados, y con varias lagrimas nuevas viajando por sus porcelanitas mejillas.

-No Draco. Por favor, tendrás tiempo suficiente para decirlo- decía Harry con su boca cerca de la de Draco.

Sus alientos se confundían, y se fusionaban. Ellos querían fusionarse, ser uno, pero ahora uno de ellos se iba. Se iba para siempre.

Harry acortó la distancia con un beso. Un beso desesperado, triste, y desgarrador. Era el último beso, y lo sabían. Sus bocas no se movieron, solo permanecieron unidas, por u largo momento, hasta que Draco separó su cabeza forzadamente.

-Harry- dijo entre un sollozo- Te amo-

**El amor es un sentimiento fuerte, que a veces vuelve loca a las personas por aquella a quien aman. Es un sentimiento muy fuerte. Un sentimiento indescifrable e impredecible. Los que verdaderamente aman, son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de ver a su persona amada protegida, y en algunos casos, capaces de dar su propia vida. **

**En este momento, Draco y Harry demostraron lo que sus corazones deseaban y sentían de verdad, aunque lo hicieron un poco tarde. Pero, como dijo ****Miles Millar, "Toda Historia tiene un Comienzo", y esta no es la excepción.**

**Por eso, debemos conocer cual es el pasado de estos chicos que se enamoraron, para saber cual es el momento en que se amaron y porque. **

**Por eso, queridos lectores, les relataré como comienza esta fantástica y triste historia, para poder conocer todos los secretos y enigmas del amor de estos dos jóvenes chicos, y luego, relataré como continua la vida de Harry Potter, después de este trágico evento. **

**Y también querrán conocer la historia de los amigos de Harry Potter, de los hermanos Weasley, Ginny y Ron, de la inteligente Hermione, la bondadosa Luna, y el enigmático Blaise. **

Todo comenzó la tarde de un miércoles lluvioso, en la clase de Transfiguración.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y lamento dejarlos con tantas preguntas, pero en los proximos capitulos seran respondidos. Un amigo mio leyó el capitulo y me dijo "Creo que me perdí de algo". Y yo le dije que si, jajaja. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de dejarme Reviews..._


	7. El Castigo

_Bueno, aqui estoy de vuelta, y les dire, que este capitulo, seguido de varios otros, seran el relato del pasado, de lo que paso antes, que nosotros no sabemos... Antes de empezar a escribir el fic, yo habia pensado otro nombre para el fic, pero no estaba decidido. Pero ahora lo estoy, y el nombre será otro. Dentro de un rato le cambiaré el nombre, y será Harry Potter y el Secreto del Veela. Espero que les guste, y dejenme muchos reviews..._

* * *

_**Y también querrán conocer la historia de los amigos de Harry Potter, de los hermanos Weasley, Ginny y Ron, de la inteligente Hermione, la bondadosa Luna, y el enigmático Blaise.** _

_Todo comenzó la tarde de un miércoles lluvioso, en la clase de Transfiguración._

**El Castigo**

El techo del Gran Comedor les ofrecía la visión de un cielo nublado, en donde las nubes grises oscures anunciaban la llegada un una gran tormenta. Y todos estaban atentos a ellas, esperando que empesara a gotear para taparse de la lluvia, ya que pocos se acostumbraban al falso cielo. Y Harry no era la excepcion. Siempre que veia ese techo parecia el cielo exterior, y aun no estaba acostumbrado, pero esa mañana, ni squiera miraba sus pasos, ni mucho menos el cielo tormentoso. Desde hacia varios días que su mente estaba en otra parte. No estaba seguro de porque, pero su mente se iba a cada rato, apartandose del lugar donde se encontraba.

Esa mañana, desayunaba sin mirar lo que comía, sin saber lo que metía en su bosa. Solo levantaba la mano lentamente, y metía cualquier cosa en la bosa. Luego empezaba a mover la mandíbula de arriba a abajo, y al final tragaba. Una monotonía aburrida.

Desde que se había enterado de los Horrocruxes, y que debía destruirlos para matar a Voldemort, su mente se iba y miraba un punto inexistente, y se hundía en el pensamiento de cómo encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes. Pero no era eso. Y él lo sabía. Otra cosa. Algo que estaba muy cerca de él.

-¡Come más despacio! Ronald- Esa frase lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos. Viró su cabeza y se encontró con Hermione gritandole a Ron para que trate de comer como una persona civilizada.

Levantó unos segundos la vista, y miro más allá. Solo vió unos ojos, unos ojos grises como témpanos y fríos como el ártico. Quién quiera que fuera el dueño, no debería encontrarse muy bien. Tenía la vista fija en algún punto fijo, y metía la comida en su boca sin prestarle atención, mientras una morena que estaba al lado suyo, le hablaba sin parar al oído, pero parecia que la persona no le prestaba atención, porque estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Harry¡Harry!- movió su cabeza al lado de donde la llamaban, y vio a Hermione que lo miraba extrañamente -¿Estás bien?-

-Si, si estoy bien-

-Bueno, apurate que debemos ir a Historia de la Magia- Y ella y Ron se pararon para dirigirse a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Harry volvió una segundo la vista a los ojos grises que había visto, y vio que alguien trataba de sacar al de ojos grises de sus profundos pensamientos, hasta que este reaccionó, y miró a quienes lo llamaban. Parecia confundido, y luego se lavantó para seguirlos. En cuanto se paró, Harry supo quien era. Draco Malfoy.

Apartó la vista rapido, y se paró para dirigirse a Historia de la Magia, que la compartian con los Hufflepuffs. En cuanto llegó, se sentó en su lugar, y la clase resultó ser aburrida como siempre. Apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa, y recostó su cabeza en ellos y cerró los ojos, para volver a irse como lo hacia ya.

Luego cuando terminó la clase, debía volver a bajar para ir a almorzar y luego a Encantamientos seguido de Transfiguración. No tenía hambre, asi que se dirigió al exterior, y se sentó frente al lago, bajo su árbol preferido. Aún no llovía, paro afuera no había nadie. Quizás todos temían la caída del agua. Pero Harry no porque a él le gustaba la lluvia. Le gustaba estar bajo ella, y que las gotas caingan sobre él, haciéndole presión sobre su perfecto cuerpo. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzados, pensando en eso que era diferente. Vió a alguien venir hacia él, y mientras venía se dio cuenta de que era Ginny. Eso era.

-Harry, te he estado buscando- le dijo esta

Harry corrió la vista y la posó nuevamente en el lago. Ella se sentó a su lado, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, y este sintió un escalofrió correr desde el lugar donde Ginny le tocó, hasta el corazón. Luego, ella se inclinó hacia delante, y le dio un corto beso en los albios. Y él no lo correspondio. Solo quizo saber que se sentia. Ya la había besado un monton de veces, pero no así. No de esa forma en la cual no sentia nada. Ginny se alejó y lo miró a los ojos. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y luego acarició con su mano la mejilla derecha de Harry. Harry cerró los ojos, para apreciar el gesto como lo hacia siempre. Esperaba que esas manos tibias le quiten su frio interior como lo hacian siempre. Pero el calor no llegó nunca. Abrio los ojos y Ginny le estaba acariciando su mejilla, pero no recibio calor. Solo frio. Miró a Ginny, y no la veia tan¿Cómo lo puedo decir? No la veia como la mujer con quien le gustaria estar, o mejor dicho, no era la persona con quien deseaba estar. Ella volvio a recostarse en su hombro con una sonrisa.

Luego en la clase de Encantamientos con los Ravenclaws, en donde Harry estubo un poco mas distraído de su interior ya que debía hacer los hechizos constantemente. Hicieron hechizos para practicar. Empezaron con _Wingardium Leviosa_, y para sorpresa de Harry, había algunos chicos que el objeto levitado se les caía cuando estaba en medio del aire, por lo que estuvieron parcticando hechizos simples, por un buen rato. Luego salieron de las aulas para la clase de Transfiguración. Ron y Hermione iban junto a él, pero Harry ni los percibia. La clase de la Profesora McGonagall la compartian con los Slytherin, pero a Harry no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde esa mañana, Draco estaba muy distraído, resignado, y hundido en sus profundos y desconocidos pensamientos. Pensaba en lo que debía hacer. Si hacerlo o no, como hacerlo, cuando hacerlo. Era algo con mucha responsabilidad, y en algunos casos pensó, que era demasiado para él. Pero no solo estaba mal por eso, ya que desde el inicio de ese curso, sabía lo que debía hacer. Pero ahora era diferente, porque él sentía y presentía, que se acercaba el día. Y no solo ese día. Si no también el día en que iniciaría el proceso. Y su madre se lo había anunciado. Que faltaba poco.

No tenía apetito, por lo que casi no comió en el desayuno. Pensaba constante, en como hacerlo. Esas palabras que le había dicho Voldemort, retumbavan en su cabeza, como mosquito molesto en sueños.

_"Deberás matar a Albus Dumbledore" _

_"Albus Dumbledore"_

_"Albus Dumbledore"_

_"Matar"_

_"Matar"_

_"Matar"_

¿Y como debe estar el corazón para poder matar¿Es fácil? Quizas sí. Solo debes apuntar con la varita y decir _Avada Kedavra_. Pero Draco trataba de convercerse de que era facil, para poder hacerlo. No porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque su vida y la de su familia, estaba en juego.

Estaba mirando algún punto inexistente del Comedor, haya lejos, del otro lado, sin mirar nada, porque estaba mirando dentro de su propia mente.

-Draco¿Vienes a Pociones?-

La voz de Pansy Parkinson lo sacó de su profundo abismo. Y en parte se lo agradeció. No le gustaba pensar en eso, pero no podia no hacerlo. Y se sentía bien cuando no lo hacia, cuando esas palabras no invadían su mente. Por lo que agradecia cuando lo sacaban de esos pensamientos que lo mortificaban, y solo empeoraban la llegada del dia indicado.

-Draco¿Estás bien?- volvió a decir la morena

-Si, si estoy bien.- y se paró para seguir a sus compañeros a la clase de Pociones.

Sus compañeros más allegados, como lo eran Pansy, y Blaise, sabian que Draco estaba en momentos no muy buenos, y trataban de no molestarlo, porque podrian hacerlo enojar. Y tambien Pansy y Blaise tenian encargos del mismo Voldemort, que lo unico que harian seria empeorar a Draco.

Snape sabia de lo de Draco, y de su mision. Y tambien sabia que era poco probable que la llevara a cabo. Y en parte, él hacia lo posible para que Draco no la lleve a cabo. ¿Por qué? Por que era parte del Gran Plan de Snape con Dumbledore. Y por esto, Snape trataba de no presionar a Draco, para dejarlo pensar, y para que se de cuenta de que matar, no es facil, y no es para cobardes. Ni para valientes. Si no que es para malvados.

En la clase de pociones, cortaba los tentáculos lentamente. Las hojas de Caléndula las ponia en el caldero sin pisar, y Pansy lo vigilaba y lo ayudaba, porque sabia que no podria hacerlo solo. Los Ravenclaws iban como cohetes, poniendo los ingredientes en el momento justo, y todos los calderos de ellos, cambiaban de color en el mismo momento. De celeste, a ocre espeso, luego de lila claro, luego a verde musgo, mientras que solo algunos Slytherin conseguian los estados perfectos. Como el de Pansy, el de Blaise, y el de Draco hasta antes de poner las hojas de Caléndula, en donde en vez de ponerse verde musgo, se puso verde esmeralda, haciendo que tenga olor a hierba quemada.

En clase de Adivinacion, parecia tan ido como la misma Trelawney. Se habia sentado atrás de todo, para no ser visto. Y para colmo, la profesora cuando llegó a él, lo vió en ese estado, y le tomo la mano.

-Oh, mi niño. ¿Qué te agrava? O pobre, pobre. Haber, dejame ver tu mano.- y la profesora empezó a ver la mano del Draco, y a pasar sus delgados y anillosos dedos por las marcas de la palma de Draco. Sus ojos se apagaron, y lo que decia parecia más una profecia, que Quiromancia.

-Una misión. No se sabe si hacerlo o no, y como hacerlo. Una mision terrible... tenebrosa... de muerte. Pero el dia del proceso se acerca, e interferira en la mision, junto con una persona, de corazon valiente, que hará cambiar de parecer- Los ojos de la profesora se volvieron a iluminar, y miró a Draco con pena. Lo soltó, y siguió, para ver como iban los demás en la vision de la Bola de Cristal.

Draco agradecio que todos estuvieran en sus asuntos y en sus Bolas, y que no hayan escuchado las palabras de la profesora Trelawney, excepto Pansy y Blaise, que estuvieron muy atentos a cada silaba.

Fue el primero en salir de la clase de Adivinación, y bajó la escalera como un rayo, mientras volvia a su abismo. Era imposible que no lo haga, y si algo iba a interferirse en la mision, debia aprtarlo. Nada debia ponerse en medio. Debía concretarla. Debía matar a Dumbledore. Para salvarse y salvar a su familia. Tenia unos minutos antes de la clase de Transfiguración. Por lo que en vez de bajar a la planta baja, recorrió unos pasilos, hasta llegar a la puerta que apareció frente a él. Entró en la Sala y fue hacia el armario. Sacó su varita, y empezó a reparlo, con una variante del _Reparo_, pero más poderoso. Solo tenia unos minutos, asi que luego de un momento, salio de la sala, recorrio unos pasillos, y se dirigio a las escaleras, y bajó hasta la planta baja, para la clase de la Profesora McGonagall.

Fue uno de los ultimos en entrar, y se sentó junto a Blaise que lo esperaba, en uno de los ultimos bancos. Pansy delante de Draco con Daphne Greengrass a su lado y los Gryffindors adelante y la derecha.

En ese momento, se escuchó un gran trueno, haciendo que solo segundos después, el cielo empezara a caer, en inmensas gotas.

La Profesora McGonagall entró en la sala, y Draco la siguió con la vista, hasta divisar a cierto Griffindor que estaba en una de las primeras filas. Harry Potter.

Lo miró un rato, pensando en él. Sus padres murieron un tiempo despues de que nació, por lo que casi no los conoce, luchó contra Voldemort en todos sus años, su compañero del Torneo Cedric Diggory murió, al igual que se padrino. ¿cómo hace Potter para seguir adelante, y no flaquear ante la perdida de tanta gente¿Será que no tiene sentimientos? Y pensar que no sabe que él mismo, Draco Malfoy, le quitará a Dumbledore. ¿Cómo quedará luego de eso? Y el maldito era querido por todos. Decian que seria quien derrote a Voldemort. El maldito no puede pasar por un lugar sin que lo señalen y digan "Allí va Harry Potter". Cuanto lo odiaba.

Draco no estaba seguro de porque lo odiaba, porque a decir verdad, Harry Potter no le habia hecho nada, sino que Draco Malfoy fue quien comenzó con todo. Aunque en realidad si habia algo, por lo que lo odiaba, pero Draco aun no se daba cuenta de que era por eso.

Miró a sus lados, y vió que Potter tenia a sus dos amigos junto a él. A ese Weasley y a esa Sangre sucia. Quizas Potter fuera afortunado de tener amigos como ellos. Según Draco tenia entendido, los amigos de Potter nunca lo habian abandonado, e incluso se dice que lo acompañaron la noche del Asalta a Londres, al final del curso pasado.

Y en cierta forma, Draco le tenia envidia. Él no tenia amigos como Potter, que esten con él en todo momento, y que lo ayuden para todo. Crabble y Goyle, no eran amigos, eran más dos siervos que otra cosa. Solo seguían a Draco a todos lados, y hacían todo lo que él les decía. Quizás a Draco le convenía que ellos esten a su disposición, pero él no quería siervos, quería amigos. ¿Y donde estaban los amigos? Ultimamente, Blaise estaba un poco más cerca, y quizás se lo podía considerar un amigo. Pero parecía que Blaise trataba de mantenerse lejos, por algun motivo extraño. Y Draco se sentía solo todo el tiempo, cuando nadie sabía que este era el momento cuando más compañía necesitaba.

-Hoy aprenderemos a convertir pequeños animales, en botones. Es un hechizo simple comparado con muchos otros, y se hace rapido-

Draco miraba a la profesora, para no entrar de nuevo en su horrible abismo. Pensar en Potter habia hecho que no pensará en su misión, y para ser sincero, preferia pensar en el odioso y maldito Potter, antes que pensar en lo que lo mortificaba a cada hora.

Harry prestaba atención a la clase a medias. No estaba muy atento, pero tampoco estaba distraido del todo. Sin darse cuanta tiró su pluma al suelo, y esta rodó hasta quedar unos metros detrás de él. Se levantó, tratando de no hacer muihco alboroto, y fue unos pasos hacia atrás para levantar la pluma. La tomó, y levantó la vista, chocandose con unos ojos grises que lo miraban con el odio y la repulsion cotidiano, pero que parecia que dentro de esos tempanos, estaba tan cálido como cualquier zona tropical. Volteó su rostro, y volvió a su asiento.

La profesora apuntó con su varita a un caracol y pronunció -_Boritto_- y este cambió de forma a un botón de oro, muy bien ornamentado.

-Bueno, como ven, es fácil, ahora ustedes- dijo mirando a los alumnos- A ver, señora Parkinson, usted primero- dijo mirando en los asientos de atrás.

Pansy Parkinson apuntó con su varita al caracol que tenia en la mesa delante de ella, y pronunció -_Boritto_- y el caracol se convirtió en un boton de madera, liso y sin color.

-Bueno, está bastante bien, podría estar peor- dijo la profesora, mientras buscaba con la cabeza a otro alumno para probar el hechizo- Uno más y luego probarán todos. A ver, señor Potter-

Ella tomó de improvisto a Harry, quien no se imaginba que la profesora lo haría participar a él. Se enderezó, ya que estaba inclinado hacia atrás, y con su varita apuntó al caracol que tenia frente a él. Pronunció -_Borrito- _y podría haberlo logrado, si tan solo hubiera tratado de despejar su mente antes de pronunciar el hechizo. Lo que provocó que el botón estallara en pedazos, y estos salieran disparados por el aire, en distintas direcciones.

Draco observaba como Potter estaba por tratar de realizar el hechizo, que como era obvio, no le saldría. Hasta que lo hizo, y el caracol antes de quedar como un botón, estalló en mil pedazos, volando algunos en dirreción a Draco, pero sin que él lo percatase. Solo sintió como algo entraba en su ojo, causándole gran dolor.

Dejó escapar por su boca un gemido de dolor, y levantó la vista con la mano en su ojo derecho, sabiendo ya que decir.

-¡¡¡¡MALDITA SEAS POTTER HIJO DE PUTA!!!!- dijo Draco furioso mientras se paraba de su asiento. - ¿NO SABES HACER UN SIMPLE HECHIZO, QUE TIENES QUE HACER TODO MAL Y ENCIMA DAÑARME A MI?- Decía Draco furioso, mientras la profesora hacía señas para que se siente, pero Draco la ignoraba.

-A MI NO VENGAS A GRITARME, GILIPOLLAS DEL ORTO, SI TU ESTAS EN MEDIO DE TODO ES TU CULPA- Harry hablaba sin saber exactamente que decía, solo trataba de responder a aquella persona que le estaba gritando, que apenas sabía que era Draco Malfoy. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Malfoy, mientras toda la clase miraba expectate.

-TU ERES EL MALDITO JODIDO QUE HACE TODO MAL, Y QUE SIEMPRE TRATA DE LLAMAR LA ATENCION, AUNQUE SEA EXPLOTANDO UN POBRE CARACOL- dijo Malfoy mientras tomaba una mesa, y de un empujón, la volteó, haciendo gran ruido.

-MEJOR CALLATE SERPIENTE ASQUEROSA, PORQUE TE SACARÉ LOS INTESTINOS POR LA BOCA-

-y SI TU SIGUES...-

-¡¡¡¡OS HE DICHO QUE SE CAYEN!!!!- intervinó la Profesora al ver que los dos alumnos la ignoraban, tanto Draco Malfoy como Harry Potter.

-_Impedimenta_- dijo la profesora, seguido de -_Quitusmun_- y en el instante, ni Draco ni Harry podian mover su cuepo. Solo podian mover sus dedos, y su cabeza, pero sus brazos y sus piernas no le respondian.

-¡¡Esto es una verguneza!!. No podíais haber llegado más lejos. Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin y cincuenta puntos menos para Griffindor, y ambos serán castigados. Esperen afuera, ya que no seguirán en la clase, y al terminar la clase les diré su castigo- dijo una furiosa McGonagall

Draco se dio vuelta, y tomó con rabia su mochila, y salió echo una fiera por la puerta del salón. Harry miró a la profesora, y vio que ella estaba furiosa por su comportamiento. Harry volvió a su lugar, y tomó la mochila, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Fue hacia la izquierda, y se apoyó en la pared, dejandose caer. Cerró los ojos, y sus brazos los puso alrededor de sus rodillas. Luego abrió los ojos, y vio a Malfoy en la pared de enfrente, parado apoyado en la pared, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, y su cabeza hacia atrás.

Harry se quedó un rato mirando al maldito rubio. Como su rostro palido acentuaba su cabello platinado, y como sus mechones eran volados por el viento, tapándole parte de la cara, y sin que Draco haga nada que evitarlo.

Cuando acabó la clase, y todos los alumnos hubieran salido, Harry y Draco entraron por la puerta de la clase, sin mirarse ni siquiera de reojo.

-Bueno, debo decirles que su comportamiento ha sido de los más grave y de lo más bajo, y que ya han pasado los limites, y desde ya les aviso, que el Directos será avisado sobre esto.- decia la profesora seria- y su castido conseguira, en una investigacion profunda sobre la transformacion de un hombre a un animal, como se aplica la animagia, que procedimientos hay que realizar para ser animago, y deberán demostrar algun tipo de transformacion humana, en la fecha de entrega, que será dentro de tres clases. Y tambien los hechizos y los procesos para transformar un animal, en otro-

Harry miró de reojo a Draco, sin poder creer que por su culpa, ahora tendrá menos tiempo para todo, porque deberá insvestigar sober la animagia. Que jodido dia.

Miró a su enemigo de su lado, sin poder creer que por su culpa, que por haber explotado ese animal, ahora tenga que padecer un castigo él mismo.

Ambos se voltearon, y salieron del aula, sabiendo que para estudiar, deberian a la boblioteca, y para ello, deberian ir juntos, y por lo tanto, trabajar juntos.

Nada podia ser peor. O, pensandolo bien. ¿Era muy malo?

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aqui es este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos en la proxima. Dejenme muchos Reviews, y les prometo que todas las preguntas que tienen sobre el fic, serán respondidas mas adelante, o en mensajes privados. Y los personajes que tendran importancia, serán, bueno como ya saben, Draco y Harry, pero tambien Ron, Hermione, Blaise y Pansy tendran papeles importantes, pero no todos estan del lado bueno, o no? Algunos son malvados, jejeje. Y tambien se sabrá sobre el elfo de Draco, Shelby, lo que pasa con Ginny y Harry, y la supuesta traicion de Ginny, y lo que pasa con Luna. _

_Nos vemos en la proxima, y dejen muchos Reviews..._


	8. Reflexiones Dudosas: 1 Parte

_Hola de Nuevo... Hacia mucho tiempo que no actualizaba, pero era primero por los finales de la escuela, todos los examenes y todo eso... Y ahora tengo varias coss que hacer, pero no dejare de escribir, ya que es algo que me encanta hacer, y más con el incentivo de ustedes... Este capitulo aun no estaba terminado, pero era tanta mi aunsencia que decidi subirlo aunque no este terminado, por lo que el Capítulo 8 estara en dos partes... Espero que sepan comprender, cuando llegue a leerlo todo y se den cuenta de que faltan cosas... Pero solo les dire una cosa, cada vez que escribo un parrafo en esta historia, me doy cuenta del buen desarrollo que esta teniendo... _

_Y si todo sigue bien, el final sra espectacular... Espero que sigan leyendo, y que no decaigan en la mitad... XD... Bueno, y como siempre, espero muchos reviews..._

* * *

_Capítulo Ocho: Primera Parte_

_**Reflexiones Dudosas...**_

El sábado en la mañana Harry se despertó temprano, porque debía realizar la investigación del castigo de McGonagall. Iba a ir a la biblioteca, supuestamente con Malfoy, pero ni loco iría con él. Iría solo, sin avisarle al rubio que iría. Cruzó el marco del baño, y se puso debajo de las regaderas con agua caliente. Estuvo un rato así, y mas que duchándose parecía que estaba tratando de despejar su mente de toda su maldita vida. En esos momentos estaba tan vulnerable, que hasta un Hufflepuff de primer año seria capaz de usar Legeremens en contra de él. Salió de la ducha, y se vistió, tomó su mochila que contenía pergaminos, tinta y pluma, para luego salir a la biblioteca, que estaba abierta desde la seis de la mañana.

Ya eran las siete, y no desayunaría ahora, lo haría mas tarde, aunque en realidad lo iba a hacer solo porque sino podría morir de desnutrición, porque en estos días en lo que menos pensaba era en la comida.

Cruzó la puerta de la biblioteca, dejó la mochila en las mesas y fue hasta la sección de Libros de Transformaciones Avanzada para buscar uno de los libros que le dijo Hermione en donde podría buscar, que se conocía la biblioteca tanto como Madame Pince. El castigo no era tan desagradable, porque lo mantenía ocupado y no permitía que se amargue por su futuro y por todas las misiones que sabia se les acercaban. Aunque lo único que no le gustaba era que tendría menos tiempo para las prácticas de Quidditch, que también era una de las cosas que podría hacerle volar la imaginación, que su mente despegara de la tierra y saliera de acá. Pensar en otras cosas, que no sean tristes, no amargas, en donde no haya tantas muertes cercanas, en donde todas las personas se quieren y no son malvadas. Hasta que se baja de la escoba, su cuerpo y su mente, y se da cuenta de que esta en la tierra y que todo era un sueño, en donde se da cuenta que en este mundo no es como él quisiera y que debe transitarlo, tratando de buscar ayuda y de cumplir todas sus misiones, porque si esas misiones las tienen él, significa que él es el único que puede realizarlas. Y lo que menos debía hacer era darse por vencido, cuando todos confiaban en él.

Comenzó a buscar entre los libros, leyendo los títulos en los lomos. Buscó en todas las estanterías, pero no lo encontraba. El libro se llamaba _Como transformar un Animal en otro Animal_, y otro libro era _Animagia_. Este libro debería estar en la Sección Prohibida, porque la animagia esta prohibida y las pocas que la hacen deben tener licencia y estar anotados en el ministerio. Pero el otro libro debería estar en esa sección y no lo encontraba.

Salió de esa sección, para dirigirse a la Sección Prohibida. Cuando pasó por las mesas, vió a cierto Slytherin con cabellos platinados sentado, leyendo un libro, quizás bastante concentrado. Ellos eran los únicos dos de toda la biblioteca.

Harry no hizo ni dijo nada, y siguió derecho hacia la Sección Prohibida. Abrió la puerta, y fue hasta la parte de Transformaciones Ilegales e Ilícitas, y comenzó a buscar. Lo encontró bastante rápido. Era un libro no muy grande, ni tampoco muy gordo. Tenia la cubierta color borravino con un dibujo de una persona mitad león, y arriba de esta dibujo decía en letras negras _Animagia._

Lo tomó y salió de la sección para sentarse en una mesa. Apoyó fuertemente el libro sobre la misma mesa que estaba sentado el rubio, pero pareció que este ni lo notó. Se sentó en frente del rubio, y abrió el libro.

En un momento, el rubio levantó el libro y Harry pudo ver que en la portada decía _Como transformar un Animal en otro Animal. _Estuvieron leyendo durante casi una hora. Sin hablar, sin mirarse, excepto quizás alguna mirada de ¿reprobación? Ni siquiera ellos sabían porque se molestaban en mirarse, pero lo hacían. Todo era silencio, hasta ellos se sorprendían de poder aguantar tanto tiempo juntos, sin saltar al cuerpo del otro para dañarle todo lo más posible.

Lo único que se escuchó durante mucho tiempo fue el ruido de las hojas al ser pasadas y el sonido de cada una de sus respiraciones.

Draco no podía concentrarse mucho, pero hacia todo lo posible. No solo por las palabras que retumbaban en su mente, sino que desde hacia unos días que le dolía la cabeza, y desde esa mañana, extrañamente le comenzó a doler la nariz, no a picar como si fuera a estornudar, sino que le dolía como si le hubieran dado una gran trompada o como si sus músculos de la zona se estaban desfigurando o transformando.

Comenzó a sentir un olor extraño, un olor que nunca había sentido. Era extraño, pero no era desagradable. Pensó que quizás era el olor de alguna planta. Levantó su cabeza del libro, y corrió la cabeza a la derecha, tratando de ver de donde provenía el olor tan, tan¿Cómo decirlo? Tan ¿bueno? Era extraño, no el que haya un olor en la biblioteca, sino que el olor le causara ese efecto. Por momentos ese olor le parecía excitante.

Movió la cabeza a la izquierda, para seguir probando la procedencia del olor. Esto no fue desapercibido por el moreno. Este levantó la vista de su libro de _Animagia _para mirar lo que hacia el rubio. Ninguna expresión de desaprobación ni odio, ni nada de eso, se cruzó por ella. Simplemente lo miraba, miraba esos movimientos delicados, que nunca había visto, mientras el rubio viraba la cabeza en todas direcciones como buscando algo con la mirada.

Luego su cuerpo lo impulso a hacer algo. Seguro fue algo inconciente, y no sabe porque, pero el moreno lo hizo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Harry sin dejar de verlo correr la vista en las diferentes direcciones.

Instantáneamente el rubio dejó de buscar ese "excitante" olor, para mirar al moreno que le había hablado. Y dos cosas, una perceptible solo para el rubio, y otra perceptible para ambos, ocurrieron.

Ninguno de los dos tenía en su rostro las expresiones normales con la que se miraban antes. Ambos lo notaron. El rubio solo miraba al moreno sin expresión, o mejor dicho, sin saber que expresión hacer, porque en ese momento se había dado cuenta que el moreno era quien emanaba ese olor.

¿Cómo podía ser eso? No sabia, pero no cabía duda que el moreno era quien eliminaba ese olor. Maldito el segundo en que pensó que ese olor era excitante. No hizo nada ni dijo nada. Solo miraba esos extraños orbes esmeraldas, ya que parecía que nunca los había visto, parecía que esta era la primera vez que veía los detalles de esos ojos, como si pudiera penetrarles y descubrir todo sus secretos.

Y en parte, el moreno pensó lo mismo, porque esa mirada era tan profunda, que tuvo miedo que el rubio pudiera entrarle en su mente. Pestañeo varias veces, y bajó la vista. Luego la volvió a levantar, para preguntarle algo tratando de que sea en su tono normal.

-¿Sucede algo Malfoy?- le dijo esquivando sus ojos y tratando de escupir la frase.

Pero Malfoy parecía ido. Como si estuviera hipnotizado o algo así. En vez de decirle algo con odio o por el estilo, solo volvió a mirar al moreno, sin mirarlo en verdad, para solo decirle –No se-

El rubio bajó la vista, se paró sin concentrarse mucho en sus movimientos, mientras también tomaba el libro en sus manos, y caminó con paso firme, pero fuera de sí, hasta la puerta de la biblioteca. El moreno lo siguió con la mirada, viendo como el rubio caminaba pero como si estuviera pensando en algo muy importante o como si algo le obstruyera la mente.

Trato de vaciar su mente, para volver a la lectura de la _Animagia_. Debía dejar de pensar tanto en el rubio, ya que algo estaba pasando, o mejor dicho, algo estaba cambiando, y era perceptible, aunque no sabia que era.

Trato de pensar solo en ese libro. Animagos. Su padre y su padrino eran animagos. Se hicieron animagos cuando estaban en la escuela, para demostrar que eran los mejores amigos que el licántropo Remus Lupin podría tener. ¿Les habrá sido muy difícil serlo? Estuvo pensando en eso bastante tiempo. Miró la cantidad de hojas que tenia el libro, y se preguntó si en algunas de esas hojas diría los procesos para ser un animago. Y llegó a la conclusión de que no. De que el libro, aunque sea de Animagia, no diría como ser animago, porque para ser animagos se necesitaba la aprobación del ministerio. ¿Y que hacia un libro como ese a disposición de estudiantes donde podrían hacer, lo mismo que hicieron tres alumnos hace bastantes años?

Un libro que dijera como ser animago, debería estar mas oculto, si es que el colegio tenia ese tipo de libros. Pero si su padre y su padrino encontraron la forma de ser animagos¿Qué mas que un libro? Ahora la cuestión era encontrar el libro perfecto, para saber como convertirse en un animal. No era probable que la respuesta este en tan solo un libro con el titulo de _Animagia, _sino que debería ser otro en donde no se especifique la animagia.

Bueno, para eso estaba Hermione. Y debía buscarla. El otro libro que debía usar de transformaciones animales se lo había llevado Malfoy, así que ahora no tenía mas nada que hacer más que volver a la Sala Común. Aún faltaban varios minutos para las nueve, por lo que podría pasar por el Comedor y desayunar.

Por lo que cambio de rumbo y corrió el pasillo del tercer piso, y bajó las escaleras principales para ir hasta el gran comedor. Entró, y vio que este estaba vació. No había ningún alumno. Como era sábado, seguro que todos estaba aprovechando para dormir lo más posible. Los únicos que seguro estaban despiertos, eran los del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw que ese dia les tocaba usar la cancha para las prácticas.

Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y desayunó con la mente en blanco, y luego se puso a pensar en cierto rubio Slytherin, en porque tuvo esa reacción en la biblioteca. Luego se recriminó por pensar tanto en eso, porque, supuestamente si algo malo le pasaba al rubio, él debería estar contento. Él era su Némesis.

Terminó de desayunar y volvió a la sala común, para hablar con Hermione.

El rubio caminaba rápidamente hacia las mazmorras para la Sala Común. Se dirigió hacia la pared de entrada a la Sala y dijo la contraseña. Entro a esta y se dirigió a su cuarto, para pensar. En ese momento era lo único que necesitaba. Estaba tan distraído, tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Blaise lo llamaba desde un sector alejado de la Sala Común.

Draco cerró la puerta de su habitación, ya que los premios anuales tenían habitaciones individuales, y se sentó en la cama. Aún tenía en su mente el olor que había sentido en la Biblioteca, que luego se había dado cuenta que emanaba nada mas ni nada menos que Potter.

Estaba aturdido. Su madre se lo había avisado, o mejor dicho, lo había prevenido. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. ¡Maldito Potter¿Justo él tenia que ser? Y esa la mejor pregunta que pudiera hacer. ¿Por qué Potter¿Alguien lo eligió por él? Era extraño, o mejor dicho imposible que él hubiera elegido a Potter.

-¡Draco!- lo llamó otra vez Blaise

El rubio levantó la vista para ver a su amigo de tez pálida parado a su lado. Tenía un poco de ojeras, el cabello negro y una mirada de preocupación.

-Draco ¿estas bien?-

Draco lo dudo un momento, sin saber que decirle. No estaba seguro de que decirle, aunque tampoco se lo podía ocultar. No a él. Blaise era su mejor amigo, y nunca le había ocultado nada.

Le costaba expresarle sus sentimientos, pero él sabia como decírselas sin hacerlo literalmente, por lo que se concentró en la mente que estaba a su lado, pensando lo mas fuerte que podía _"Creo que comenzó el proceso", _lo cual fue perfectamente percibido por la mente ajena.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione al moreno

-Bueno, estaba buscando un libro, y quisiera que me ayudes a buscarlo-

-Creo que no solo quieres que sea tu guía para entrar a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione sarcástica

-Bueno, en realidad si. Necesito un libro, que… bueno… quizás tu sepas donde puedo conseguirlo- dijo Harry tratando de evitar la vista de Hermione

-Bueno, Harry, dilo ya, me estas impacientando- dijo Hermione excitada. Ayudar a su mejor amigo con libros, porque este se lo pidió, claro que era excitante.

-Necesito un libro de Animagia-

Hermione esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, y para luego decirle –Ya me lo pediste¿no lo recuerdas? Te dije que estaba en la Sección Prohibida y se llama _Animagia_…-

-No, ese no- la interrumpió Harry serio, y entornando la vista –Quiero un libro de "Animagia"- volvió a decir marcando bien la palabra animagia.

Hermione borró la sonrisa de su boca, y trató de buscar los ojos de Harry

-¿Animagia?- preguntó serie y dudosa -¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, no sé bien, pero lo necesito-

El silencio duró apenas varios segundos, hasta que la voz de preocupación de Hermione volvió a Hablar –Pero Harry¿Por qué? Sabes que no puedes…-

-Hermione- la volvió a interrumpir Harry – No hagas preguntas. Solo… lo necesito-

Hermione dio un suspiro muy notable, denso y perceptible –Harry, tu sabes, sabemos, que para el trabajo de la profesora McGonagall no necesitas ese tipo de información, peor supongo que te será útil, si lo necesitas…-

-… me harías un gran favor- le respondió Harry

-¿le avisaras a tu madre?-

-¿Avisarle? Claro, debo hablar con ella, pero en persona- dijo el rubio tratando de pensar en una solución

-Pensare en algo, y cuando encuentre la forma de que hables con tu madre te avisare-

_Muchas Gracias _le pensó Draco a su amigo sacándole una sonrisa. Blaise se paró de la cama y salio de la habitación, pensando en si seria útil o necesario contarle a Pansy la noticia de Draco, porque últimamente era muy dudosa la amistad de ella. Había que tener cuidado, porque un grupo de serpientes puede ser asesinado nada mas ni nada menos que por culpa de una de ellas. Voluntariamente.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen muchos reviews... Acepto criticas (aunque espero que no las haya, jeje) y todo tipo de comentarios... Tambien acepto aclaraciones, dudas y ese tipo de cosas..._

_Saludos y nos vemos en la proxima... Felices Fiestas!!!! Si es que me tardo mas tardar del primero de Enero..._


	9. Refleciones Dudosas: 2 Parte

_Hola de Nuevo!! Espero que me perdonen por la tardanza, sinceramente no tengo excusas. Simplente ahora tengo poco tiempo, con eso de que voy a la escuela, estudio Inglés, Francés, y eso, me queda poco tiempo... Pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo y espero que me perdonen y que les guste el capi. Es bastante corto, pero traté de subirlo de todas maneras para que vena señales de mi y para que vean que no me olvidé del fic, y también lo subi por la insistencia de Yun Sakka ya que sin su insistencia todavía no lo subiria._

_Bueno, por si se han perdido en que parte de la historia quedé, les haré un brevisimo resumen:_

_La historia "empieza" la noche en que muere Dumbledore, y los primeros 6 capítulos ocurren el mismo día, desde la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore, hasta la tarde en donde van a rescatar a Narcissa Malfoy de la prisión de Nerohearts. Algunos me preguntaron porque ahora que Draco y Harry apenas se hablan, ya se tienen tanta confianza, unas que lo hicieron, porque lo hacen como si han hecho muchas veces. Pues, solo deben pensar en el pasado... ¿Conocemos todo el pasado de ambos? Y pues, aquí es donde vienen los demás capítulos en donde relato el pasado, antes de la muerte de Dumbledore y todo lo que secedió. Recuerden que Harry Y Draco estan castigados y deben cumplir juntos el castigo, haciendo trabajos para Transformaciones..._

_Bueno, esta será la única vez que hago un resumen, y lo hago por que hace tanto que no actualizo para hacerles un favor... Espero que les guste, aunque es un poco corto._

* * *

**Reflexiones Dudosas: Parte 2**

Era medianoche y la luna se dibujaba como gran lumbrera encima de sus cabezas. Por un momento, el chico la miró sintiendo ese extraño vacío que siempre sintió. Volvió a bajar la vista y terminó de cruzar el Patio de Transformaciones siguiendo a Blaise. Cruzaron otros pares de pasillos y subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Blaise miró a los costados que no hubiese nadie y abrió la puerta con un simple hechizo, que evitó que la puerta tronara. El rubio lo siguió, y cerró sigilosamente la puerta tras si. Era una habitación bastante pequeña, en una zona del castillo que nunca había visto. No estaba muy lejos de los demás salones, pero suficientemente bien escondida como para que pocas o casi nadie la encuentre.

-¿esto es lo que has conseguido?- le preguntó Draco a su amigo que se dirigía al final del pequeño cuarto.

-Si, y es suficiente- y llegó hasta una chimenea en donde el fuego ardía débilmente iluminado la habitación de un color fuego apagado. Draco se acercó a la chimenea, y se sacó la capa que llevaba puesta por el frío que hacía afuera. Blaise le pasó unos polvos flú que había conseguido esa tarde y se los pasó a Draco.

-¿sabes a donde ir?- le pregunto Blaise tratando de no subir el tono de voz

-Supongo que mi madre esta en la Mansión- tomó los polvos flú y los arrojo en la chimenea mientras pronunciaba -Mansión Malfoy-. Hubo destellos de luces verdes y las brasas crujieron.

El rubio señaló la puerta y le dijo a Blaise que la asegurara. Este se acerco rápido hacia la puerta con la varita afuera y dijo –Silencio- seguido de un –Poste- para trabar la puerta.

Draco acercó su cabeza hacia las llamas de color verde que salían de la chimenea y su cara se fue en ella. Luego de un momento vio que su cabeza estaba dentro de la chimenea de su mansión. Dijo el nombre de su madre para llamarla, pero nadie acudió. Desde ese punto de viste veía el living de su casa, un sillón exactamente en frente y otros dos a sus lados. Volvió a llamar a su madre y quién vino fue el elfo domestico.

-¿Dónde esta mi madre?- le preguntó Draco antes de que el elfo comenzara con su discurso para darle la bienvenida.

-La señora esta en su recamara señorito Malfoy- dijo el elfo haciendo una pequeña caravana. Y antes de que el rubio saliera de la chimenea el elfo le hizo una pregunta –A Shelby le gustaría saber como se encuentra el señorito Malfoy-

Draco miró al elfo, y en un momento de no saber que responder, solo dijo –No muy bien. Iré a ver a mi madre- y con esto salió de la chimenea.

Segundos después su cabeza estaba dentro del a chimenea de la habitación de su madre. El rubio podía ver desde ahí la cama de su madre justo en frente, y que ella dormía. La llamo y ella solo se movió un poco. Draco no quería gritar mucho porque no sabia sí su padre estaba o no en la casa. Lo más probable era que no, pero no quería arriesgarse, y mucho menos ahora, que no quería ningún tipo de retos de su parte.

Concentró su mente a la de su madre y le transmitió, o trató de hacerlo lo más que pudo, que él estaba ahí.

Su madre se movió en la cama, pero no se levantó. Draco se concentro nuevamente, y dijo dentro de su mente –Madre, despierto, estoy aquí-.

Y esta vez, la madre del rubio se despertó y se sentó en la cama tan rápido que Draco se asustó.

-Draco, ¿que haces aquí?- le preguntó su madre saliendo de la cama y caminando hacia la chimenea. Pero antes de que él respondiera, Narcisa volvió a hablar.-Recuerda que no debes despertar así a las personas. Está bien que lo hagas conmigo, porque sé cubrirme, pero acostúmbrate a no hacerlo, es peligroso-

-Si, si, madre, lo sé. Necesito hablarte. Pasó algo muy extraño y no estoy seguro…-

-¿sobre tu proceso?- le pregunto su madre antes de que Draco continúe.

-Si, sobre eso-

-¿Qué quieres saber?- le preguntó su madre mientras se acomodaba y se sentaba en el suelo lentamente, sin perder elegancia.

-Pues, háblame de la conquista- Su madre dudó un momento y comenzó a hablarle.

-Bueno, Draco, ya se porqué lo preguntas, y te lo volveré a decir por si la vez anterior no te quedó muy claro. Nadie elije a la otra persona. La elijes tú-

-Bueno, ¿pero como podría elegir a alguien que no me gusta?-

-Mira, Draco. Los veelas no se sugestionan. No dicen, "creo que me gusta esa persona, o no se con quién quedarme". Los veelas saben exactamente, desde un cierto momento, quien les conviene. Esta claro que la esencia veela es quien puede detectar quien es esa persona, y tú solo debes dejarte llevar y tratar de encontrar el porque esa persona ha sido elegida. Si crees que ya has elegido a alguien, es porque es esa persona. Aunque no la quieras, solo piensa esto. ¿Estás seguro que no la quieres? O, que aún no la quieres-

Draco lanzó un bufido y miró a un costado sin saber que decir. Trataba de no pensar en eso, porque era lo último que podía decirle a su madre.

-Y, bueno, ¿me dirás quien es?- le preguntó su madre con una sonrisa traviesa como de una niña en su boca

Draco corrió la vista rápidamente hacia ella, y respondió con un simple –¡Claro que no!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Aún no sé quien es, solo preguntaba- respondió Draco, pero sin convencer a su madre. Ella sabía muy bien que ya había encontrado a la persona, y que ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era dejarse llevar. Y que en el momento que la acepte, él mismo se lo diría.

-Es un Secreto-

Y con esto apretó sus labios y salió de la chimenea. Las llamas verdes se tornaron amarillas y rojas nuevamente mientras Draco se sacudía el polvo de su capa.

* * *

Sus cabellos negros se movían acorde con el viento, bailando una danza fría y nocturna. Sus mejillas estaba rosas por el frío, pero él no lo notaba. Trotaba detrás de Hermione, para no perderla de vista. Por alguna razón, se había olvidado la capa, pero por alguna otra razón, no había vuelto a buscarla, en el momento en que se había dado cuanta que le faltaba la capa, a tan solo unos pasillos de la Dama Gorda.

Hermione tampoco había dicho algo sobre que estaban corriendo al descubierto, en donde cualquier profesor podría verles. Solo se dirigían a la biblioteca, con cosas mas importantes que pensar, que un simple castigo de parte de un profesor. Cuando llegaron a ella, Hermione abrió la puerta, y se dirigió a la Sección Prohibida, seguida de Harry. Pero Harry se sorprendió, cuando con un hechizo desconocido para él, Hermione movió una sección de libros, y se abrió una puerta, con una escalera que descendía hacia algún lugar, oscuro y sucio, y en donde Harry entró luego del –Rápido- de Hermione.

Una biblioteca desconocida, incluso para Madame Pince, se mostraba en frente de ellos. Tierra por doquier, telarañas en uso y ratas en plena cena.

-Parece como si hace más de un siglo que nadie entra en este lugar- digo Hermione empezando a abrir libros con emoción.

-O mejor dicho, quizás hace tan solo unos treinta y cinco años- acotó Harry interesándose por ningún libro en particular.

En solo unos veinte minutos, Hermione no solo encontró el libro que Harry necesitaba, sino que en su bolsillo llevaba varios libros reducidos, para una lectura bastante "ligera". El libro Animagia Ilegal era muy persuasivo y demasiado bonito como para no tomarlo y leerlo. Harry lo tomó, contemplando su tapa de un color borravino y las letras en plata. Lo redujo y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Era un lugar fantástico y misterioso, pero por algún motivo, no le dio importancia. Solo volvió a la Sala Común bajo el intenso frío de una noche de principios de Enero, con una Hermione callada a su lado. Pasaron por la Dama Gorda, y se internaron en la oscuridad de la Sala Común, para volver a sus respectivas camas, y descansar, porque al día siguiente, les esperaba un día largo y agotador.

* * *

Un reloj en la mesita de noche del moreno, indicaba que en tan solo quince minutos serían las cuatro de la madrugada. La chica morena estaba sentada al pie de la cama, envuelta con una manta, y hablando en voz baja al moreno.

-¿Y harás algo?- preguntó la chica

Blaise no contesto en el momento. Se quedó callado, pensando en la respuesta. Por hacer, había muchas cosas que podía hacer, pero no creía que fuera bueno hacerlo.

-Mira, Pansy, no se si deba meterme. Creo que mejor es que todo siga su curso-

La expresión de la chica se tornó un poco hosca pero luego se serenó. Bajó su cabeza, para que sus pensamientos no sean delatados por sus gestos.

-¿dejaras que todo siga su curso? ¿No intervendrás si es que Draco se descarría?-

-Mira, Pansy, eso va más allá de mí. Yo no puedo hacerlo, y tú tampoco puedes-

-¿Qué no puedo?- dijo casi gritando mientras se levantada de la cama y la manta caía al suelo.- ¡Esto es serio Blaise! ¿Piensas quedarte con los brazos cruzados?- decía Pansy coléricamente

Y en respuesta, Blaise solo se cruzo de brazos. Los ojos de Pansy estaban como si se incendiaran, y sus mejillas estaban rojas de la ira. Se dio vuelta y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, y antes de atravesarla, se dio vuelta, para decir con la boca apenas abierta .

-Esto no quedará así. Será reportado-

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos reviews. Ahora si, les prometo que esta historia ya no esta abandonada, y que he vuelto, por lo que en la semana ya tendrán el siguiente capítulo, ahora que ya se vuelven mejores... _

_Otra cosa, me preguntaron por las escenas lemmon, y pues, no falta mucho. Y si lo quieren, quizás haya algo en el siguiente. Pero solo si lo piden..._

_Y una ultima cosa... En mi perfil, ariba de todo, hay una encuesta que me gustaria que respondan sobre este fic, la relacion de Harry y Draco..._

_Saludos y portense bien... Reviews..._


	10. Sentir Diferente

_Hola... Sé que me he retrasado un poquito, pero espero que este les guste. saludos..._

* * *

**Sentir diferente**

-Llegas tarde- fue lo primero que dijo el rubio cuando Harry entró a la biblioteca la mañana siguiente.

Un –perdón- estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios, pero lo detuvo antes de hacerlo. Se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba el rubio y se sentó frente a él. Sacó el libro de Animagia de su mochila y lo puso sobre la mesa. Al instante el libro fue tomado por las manos de Malfoy y este lo inspeccionó delicadamente.

-¿de donde lo sacaste?- preguntó este sin dejar de mirar el libro, con los ojos encendidos y hasta con cierto deleite en su voz

Harry tardó en responder un rato, pensando en la voz con la que hablo el rubio. –Pues, no se, me lo dio Hermione- mintió Harry

Malfoy permaneció con los ojos sobre el libro, mientras Harry se sentaba. El moreno vio como Malfoy miraba el libro con cierto deleite, y el no hizo mas que mirarlo a él.

En un momento, ninguno de los dos sabe en cual, el rubio apoyó el libro en la mesa, y dijo con una voz que Harry no había escuchado nunca.

-¿empezamos?-

Malfoy se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero a mitad de camino se detuvo y miro hacia donde estaba Harry.

-Este no es un buen lugar para practicar animagia. Haremos algo más aparte de lo que la profesora pidió. ¿Vienes? ¿o tienes miedo?- no tenia voz arrogante ni nada de eso. Sonaba muy normal, lo suficientemente como para que Harry decidiera seguirlo, sin pensar en si podría ser o no peligroso hacerle caso a un enemigo Slytherin. Tomó el libro de la mesa y cruzó la puerta tras el rubio.

Cuando pasaron el patio de transformaciones, el moreno puedo ver que otro Slytherin, quizás un tal Blaise, le hizo señas a Malfoy para llamarlo, pero este estaba extraño que no le respondió, simplemente siguió de largo y Harry detrás de el.

Blaise no necesitaba ni quería nada lo suficientemente importante como para ir a llamar al rubio, solo quería hablar con Draco, pero al ver que Potter iba detrás de él, mejor decidió dejarlo seguir su camino y con lo que sea que estaba planeando.

El moreno de tes blanca siguió caminando por el pasillo del patio de transformaciones y mientras pasaba al lado de una estatua su bolso se rompió y todo su contenido cayó al suelo.

Luego de algunas maldiciones comenzó a levantar sus cosas, y antes de que se de cuenta, una mano lo estaba ayudando a recoger las cosas. Y el dueño de la mano no sabia a la persona que estaba ayudando pertenecía a Slytherin. Blaise giró su rostro para ver uno con pecas y un cabello fueguino que llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros.

En ese momento la chica se dio cuenta de que el chico era una serpiente, pero ya era tarde, se había quedado mirando aquel rostro libre de ira y que la miraba con duda más que con desprecio. Ella se llevó una mano al cabello sin saber que decir ni que hacer, hasta que fue el chico quien habló primero.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo, haciendo que Ginny se quedara perpleja por aquellas palabras y guardándolas en su memoria sin saber que lo hacia.

Blaise señalo los libros que Ginny llevaba en el brazo, para decir -¿necesitas ayuda?-

Las piernas de Ginny temblaron al escuchar el tono de voz tan dulce con el que el chico le hablaba, y luego de unos minutos de poder controlarse pudo responder que no. Se excusó lo menos tontamente que pudo y salió de esa embarazosa situación antes de hacer algo indebido.

Llegó a una esquina, y la dobló sin mirar ni siquiera por donde iba. Un brazo la tomó y la arrastró contra la pared. Su hermano pecoso y fueguino también, estaba enfrente suyo escupiendo ira por cada uno de sus poros.

-¿Qué quieres Ronald?- le dijo Ginny no muy amable

-¡¿Qué quiero?! ¡¿Qué hacías con esa serpiente asquerosa?! ¡¿Ahora te juntas con Slys?!-

-No me estaba juntando con nadie. Solo pasaba por allí y…-

-¡No me mientras Ginny! ¡Yo lo vi todo! ¡Estabas con esa asquerosa serpiente!-

-¡¿Sabes que Ron?! ¡¡Vete de aquí!!- le gritó Ginny soltando el agarra de Ron de un rápido movimiento y escapándose por la escalera a la torre de Adivinación.

Ginny caminaba rápido por el pasillo del último piso dirigiéndose a la escalera de la torre de Adivinación. Solo algunos Gryffindors se encontraban en el mismo camino y algún Ravenclaw. Antes de tomar la última escalera de la misma torre, Luna se le acercó y la tomó del brazo, sin pasar por alto las lagrimas que tenia debajo de los ojos.

-Ginny, ¿Qué sucede?- le dijo Luna con su voz dulce

-Nada Luna, nada- dijo Ginny con tranquilidad, pero que sin darse cuenta escupía ira.

Luna se puso en frente de Ginny y no le permitió seguir caminando. La tomó de un hombro y acercó su rostro al de la fueguina para que la vea más de cerca. Ginny tenía el rostro un poco inclinado y un mechón de pelo color fuego le cubría un ojo. Luna se lo corrió para que la vea bien

-Ginny, no es necesario que me digas que estás mal para que yo me de cuenta que no estás bien. ¿Qué sucede?- le dijo con su voz suave y un poco infantil. Al ver que no tenia respuesta, agregó –No me cuentes si no quieres, pero quiero ayudarte-

Ginny levantó la cabeza de repente, esbozando un pequeño sollozo, y corriéndose el mechón de pelo nuevamente detrás de la oreja. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y el camino por sus mejillas marcados por las lágrimas.

-Es que... Es Ron. No le gusta que tenga un novio. Cuando tengo uno, quiere matar al chico y luego me grita a mi.- dijo Ginny. Su rostro esbozaba tristeza y dolor al mismo tiempo

-¿eso es lo que sucedió hoy?-

-No, hoy simplemente me hizo acordar lo mucho que lo estoy empezando a odiar- dijo Ginny mirando el infinito y con los labios apretados, con un rostro serio, como si se estuviera cansando de los tratos de Ron. ¿Cuándo llegaría el momento en que todo cambiaria?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó hoy?-

-No es cuestión de lo que paso hoy, porque hoy no paso nada. Yo no hice nada. Simplemente los ojos de mi hermano que no ven bien, ven lo que él quiere o no ver-

Un pequeño silencio quedó entre ambas. Luna miraba fijamente a Ginny, tratando de quitar de alguna manera ese dolor. Lo que nunca había soportado era el dolor de la gente, de porqué tenían que sufrir. Si había algo que ella siempre quiso saber como hacer, era quitar el dolor de la gente, porque era algo que nadie merecía. Una lágrima de dolor ajena salió por un ojo de Luna, dedicado a la persona especial que tenía en frente. Ginny miraba nada, su rostro estaba vació, solo con una pequeña expresión de odio mezclado con tristeza, y una caía de finas lagrimas. Dio un largo suspiro, para luego exhalar con una frase de su mente.

-Veo el momento en que las cosas serán diferentes-

* * *

Bajaron escaleras de las mazmorras, más de las que Harry nunca se había imaginado que existían. Desde las escaleras principales, las escaleras que se mueven, bajaron tres pisos de la planta baja. Recorrieron varios pasillos y corredores oscuros y fríos, otras escaleras un poco escondidas, otro corredor húmedo e iluminado solo por una antorcha que se difuminada en las paredes, hasta llegar a una puerta algo escondida.

Malfoy la abrió y entró con Harry detrás de él. Cerró la puerta y sacó la varita de su bolsillo.

-_Colloportus_- pronunció el rubio dirigido a la puerta –No creo que venga nadie, pero debo asegurarme. _Silencio_ –

-Ayúdame a iluminar la sala- dijo el rubio. Primero dijo _Lumus_ para ver varias antorchas en las paredes –No sé prenderlas todas juntas, tendremos que encenderlas de a una-

Malfoy se acercó a una antorcha que había a tan solo unos metros de donde estaba él, y apuntó su varita a la antorcha con un pequeño movimiento

-_Sujetlo Vatte_- Y lo que Harry vio lo impresionó. Era un pequeño y simple hechizo, pero era hermoso ver como se conjuraba. La punta de la varita del rubio se iluminó débilmente, luego una llama en forma de esfera salió de la varita viajando lentamente por el aire lanzado pequeñas llamas de fuego de distintos tonos de fuego, desde amarillo, pasando por naranja y rojo hasta azul rojizo, que bailaban una silenciosa melodía alrededor de la esfera hasta llegar a la antorcha. Esa pequeña esfera era suficiente para iluminar una parte de toda esa habitación.

Luego de que la esfera de fuero llegó a la antorcha y se encendiera, Draco se volteó a Harry, para verlo sorprendido por el hechizo que había conjurado.

-Te gustó, ¿cierto?- le preguntó Draco. Harry dejó de mirar la llama y miró al rubio

-Si, me gustó mucho-

-Este hechizo lo inventó mi madre para mi, cuando yo era chico. A mi me gustaba ver como las pequeñas llamas salían de la esfera de fuego y bailaban alrededor del la llama principal. El hechizo es una variante del _Incendio_ y otros, bueno, no se bien, yo no se mucho de eso, pero mi madre si, ella inventaba muchos para mi, porque me gustaban-

-Creo que tengo una idea- dijo Harry sacando su varita –Conjura de nuevo ese hechizo- le dijo el moreno al rubio

Draco levanto su varita y volvió a conjurar el hechizo.

-_Sujetlo Vatte- _la esfera se mantuvo en el aire, lanzando pequeñas llamar danzarinas alrededor de la grande. Harry apuntó su varita a la esfera, para duplicar la llama.

-_Dovvel- _dijo Harry y la esfera comenzó a crecer y se dividió en dos. Una esfera seguía en la punta de la varita de Draco y la otra ahora estaba en la punta de la varita de Harry.

El lugar en donde estaban Harry y Draco estaba muy iluminado por las dos esferas que habían creado. Harry movió su varita a un costado y apunto a una antorcha que estaba lejos del otro lado de la sala.

-_Tildin side- _pronunció Harry y la llama de su varita, se alejó a una velocidad inmensa hacia la antorcha, pero sin dejar de estar en la punta de la varita de Harry. O sea, Harry seguía teniendo su esfera en la punta de su varita, y la antorcha estaba encendida.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Draco –_Tildin side- _dijo el rubio antes de que Harry conteste. La esfera hizo lo mismo, viejo a una velocidad muy rápida hacia otra antorcha, pero la varita de Draco se quedó apagada, por lo que el rubio tuvo que volver a conjurar otra esfera de fuego.

-Lo que hice fue duplicar la llamar en el mismo momento de que lanzo. Eso me lo enseñó Hermione. Los hechizos no verbales sirven para muchas cosas, como para esto, para hacer varios hechizos al mismo tiempo. Mientras lanzas la llama la tienes que duplicarla. Piensa _Dovvel _mientras pronuncias _Tildin Side-_

Draco apuntó con su varita encendida con la llama a otra antorcha, concentrándose en hacer dos hechizos al mismo tiempo. Sin pronunciar nada, la llama salió disparada hacia la antorcha, sin apagarse la varita. Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que Draco sonreía.

-Bueno, podemos hacerlo un poquito mas rápido- dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

En la gran habitación aun se podían ver mas de diez antorchas sin encender. Draco y Harry se pusieron de espalda al otro, y apuntaron sus respectivas varitas con las esferas a las antorchas.

-¿preparado?- dijo Harry

-Cuando quieras-

-Ahora- dijo Harry para dar comienza al baile de llamas danzarinas

Harry esta vez hacia los dos hechizos no verbales. Una llama tras otra salina de ambas varitas hacia las antorchas, y ninguna de las dos varitas se apagaban. Era como se disparasen llamas en forma de esferas. Era hermoso ver esas esferas viajar tan rápido por el aire, en donde en un momentos se pudo ver caso diez esferas al mismo tiempo.

Menos de cuatro segundos después toda la habitación estaba encendida. Era una habitación gigante, solo un poco más chica que el Gran Salón. Las paredes estaban manchadas por la humedad y ahora que las antorchas estaban encendidas se podía sentir como el ambiente se iba calentando. El lugar no tenía ventanas, por lo que se respiraba un aire un poco denso, pero se podía aguantar. Estaba casi completamente vacía. En varias esquinas tenían cajas apiladas, todas desordenadas y algunas rotas. Había algunos muebles rotos y otros viejos y gastados.

-Bueno- dijo Draco –Deberíamos empezar. Esto nos costara algunos días-

-Aún no estoy seguro de que es lo que haremos-

Draco se volteó a Harry, y lo miró a los ojos. Aún no sabía como Potter no se podía haber dado cuenta de lo que harían.

-¿Nunca pensaste en ser Animago?-

Harry se quedo tieso y mudo. No se imagina que estaban por hacer eso. Pero, era una tentadora idea.

-Pues, lo he pensado, pero nunca creí que lo fuera a hacer, y menos de esta forma. Pero…- y luego Harry sonrió

Draco sabía que eso era una afirmación de lo que harían. Comenzarían a practicar animagia, un poco apartado de lo que la profesora McGonagall les había pedido en la tarea. Pero por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos se retractaba.

-No se bien como se practica este tipo de magia, pero estoy seguro de que primero deberíamos pensar en que animal nos gustaría convertirnos- dijo Harry.

-Si, si. Eso seguro. Eso vendríamos que verlo, y luego buscar bien en el libro Animagia Específica. Pero, estaba pensado, que primero deberíamos hacer transformaciones a nuestro cuerpo, para que nos vayamos acostumbrarnos al efecto. Biológicamente no estamos preparados para transformarnos de una vez. Primero debemos preparar nuestros cuerpos simplemente con transformaciones básicas.- decía Draco.

Harry tragó al pensar en la frase "no estamos preparados biológicamente". Pero supuso que con la magia todo se puede. No debería ser tan difícil. O ¿si?

-¿Con que empezamos?- le pregunto Harry al rubio

-Bueno, ¿sabes hacer bien algún tipo de transformación?-

Harry abrió muchos los ojos. Se le cruzó la imagen de él mismo transformando a Malfoy pero que la transformación salía mal, todo mal y pues, adiós Malfoy.

-Pues, se transformar todo lo que nos enseñan, pero creo que el que mejor me sale es transformar un objeto en tucanes. Aunque supongo que no es lo mismo transformar una persona en un tucán-

-A ver, muéstrame-

Harry apunto con su varita a las cajas que estaba en la esquina alejaba, para traer un objeto.

_-Accio_- una caja se acercó volando por el aire y cayó a los pies de Harry. Un trozo de madera salió de la caja, y Harry lo movió con el pie, para apuntarle mejor.

–_Ramphastidae_-

La madera vibró y se transformó ligeramente en un Tucán hermoso negro, con el pico bien largo y gordo, de color amarillo y le borde superior de color naranja, con la punta negra. El tucán comenzó a emitir un sonido y luego levanto vuelo y se posó en una de las cajas del fondo. Harry le volvió a apuntar y pronuncio –_Boritto_-

El tucán emitió un sonido agudo antes de convertirse en un botón negro con el centro de color amarillo.

-Bueno, lo has hecho bien. Creo que no tendrás problemas al hacerlo conmigo- dijo el rubio mirando al moreno

-¡Pero…! No creo que sea muy bueno haciendo esto-

-Si que lo harás bien. No titubeaste cuando lo hiciste con el trozo de madera. Debes hacer lo mismo conmigo-

-Bueno. Pero. ¿Qué hago cuando te transforme? ¿Cómo te vuelvo humano?-

-Oh, buena pregunta- dijo Draco mientras sonreía y se acercaba al libro de Animagia. Busco unos minutos hasta que exclamó, -¡Lo encontré!-

-"Si el animal al cual se transforma es un Animal Mágico, cada animal tiene un hechizo diferente para volverlo humano, pero para animales no-mágicos solo hay un hechizo. _Igen__-humains_ "- Leyó el rubio.

-Muy bien, espero que funcione-

-Si, mejor deséalo y procura hacerlo bien, porque no quiero quedarme tucán- rió el rubio y Harry con él.

Draco se puso frente a Harry, y se preparó para el impacto del hechizo. Harry levanto la varita y cerró los ojos antes de pronunciar el conjuro.

-_Ramphastidae_- dijo Harry. Un pequeño rayo de luz celeste salió de la varita de Harry y viajo a una supervelocidad hacia Draco, el cual se estremeció en el momento, y antes de que Harry pestañee, un tucán le sobrevolaba la cabeza. Dio varias vueltas sobre su cabeza hasta posarse sobre su hombre. Harry sonrió al ver tal animal sobre su cuerpo, pero sabiendo que no era nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Harry levantó su mano derecha y acaricio al pequeño animal, el cual emitió un pequeño sonido de disfrute, dándole a Harry el pie para seguir con lo que hacia, acariciando todo el lomo de la pequeña ave. Luego, el ave se lanzó a volar de nuevo, esperando que Harry haga el contra hechizo. En el momento en que el ave se acercaba a Harry, sobre su cabeza, Harry pronuncio el contra hechizo.

-_Igen-humains_- pronuncio Harry, sin prever que el ave volvió a la forma de Draco y cayendo de manera abrupta sobre Harry, y golpeándose este la espalda fuertemente con el piso.

La varita de Harry salio volando por el aire, y su cabeza golpeo fuertemente el piso con un ruido seco. La cabeza de Draco se amortiguo con el pecho de Harry, pero su rodilla izquierda quedó justo entre las piernas de Harry y se golpeó con el piso también.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco segundos mudos hasta recién ahí exhalaron gemidos de dolor. Pero el dolor mucho no lo sentían, porque había algo mas entre ellos que los hacia sentir eufóricos. El otro.

* * *

Una chica castaña se encontraba en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando la entrada del bosque prohibido. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una chica colorada entró por ella. Bajo sus pecas y su pelo fueguino se podía distinguir un dolor apenas perceptible que enmarcaba tristeza y un corazón quebrado, suficiente para que la castaña lo perciba.

No fue necesario que le diga nada, suficientes años de amistad alcanzaban para que con solo mirarse supiesen que pensaba la otra.

-No quiero hablar ahora- dijo la fueguina sentándose en la cama.

-¿Quién es?- fue la corta pregunta de Hermione sin quitar la vista del bosque.

-No es normal-

-¿no es normal?- dijo la castaña bajando la vista, pero sin mirar todavía a Ginny -¿Por qué no lo es? ¿Qué es normal?-

-No lo sé- respondió Ginny envolviendo sus piernas con sus brazos

-Solo has lo correcto-

-¿Qué es lo correcto?- pregunto la chica fueguina mirando a la espalda de la castaña

Hermione se volteó, y la miró a los ojos –Lo que tu corazón crea correcto-

* * *

-Sabes que cada minuto que avanza, más atrás se vuelve- dijo la morena caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

El chico no respondió nada. Simplemente miraba por la ventana la luna solitaria en lo alto de la noche.

-Tiene que hacerlo, tiene que hacerlo- repetía la chica continuamente –No puede retractarse. Debe hacerlo. Las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas-

-Tranquila Pansy, Draco lo hará- mintió Blaise

* * *

_Bueno, he aparecido despues de un tiempito, jejejeje. Pero espero que me perdonen. He agregado como vieron, un poco de los demás personajes, porque son importantes para la historia, y para el desarrollo de todo lo demas. Bueno, luego lo veran... jejej... Espero que les guste y dejenme muchos reviews._

_Otra cosa, respondan la encuesta que esta arriba de todo en mi perfil, y en el review pongan que Animal quieren que se tranformen Harry, Draco o ambos para ser animagos... Lo que quieran... Besos... Y portense bien... XD_


	11. Deseos

_Holaaa...!! He vuelto... Como algunos sabrán, hoy terminé mis vacaciones de invierno, y pues, en las vacaciones he estado escribiendo, pero no podía publicar porque no tenía internet. Y pues, ahora tampoco tengo, pero tengo tantas ganas de publicar este capítulo que me vine a la casa de mi tío y le uso la pc, jeje. Bueno, espero que como siempre, les guste. Y no pierdan el hilo de la historia... __Hace mucho que no hago esto de responder los rewiews, simplemere por el tiempo, pero hoy lo haré._

_**Aguila Fanel:** Gracias por leer, y espero que te siga gustando. Ya verás que animal he elegido para que se transformen los chicos, jeje. Besos..._

_**Ines-Malfoy:** Gracias por votar aunque el sitio no te haya permitio. Los votos en los reviews los tengo en cuenta de todas formas. Espero que en poco ya tengas una cuenta, jeje. Gracias por leer. _

_**Korime:** Gracias por leer. Me gusta causar confuciones en los lectores, y que luego se les vayan todas las dudas, jeje. Aún no podrás saber lo que paso con Draco, y eso que dices que al principio del fic parecen muy normalitos y con todo lo que esta pasando ahora, jaja, si que parece mal... XD, pero esta todo planeado... Espera el final... Gracias por leer y por dejar el review. _

_**Esperanza Kapranos:** Gracias por leer. Me da gusto que te haya gustado. Y si te gustaron las insinuaciones del capi anterior, en este te darretirás. jeje... Gracias por leer nuevamente. _

_Bueno, solo he contestado reviews a los que, bueno, no estoy seguro, que leyeron el capitulo 10. Desde la proxima actualizacion, respondere todos los reviews. Me dedicare un poquito más a esto, jeje. Sin más rodeos, comienzen a leer!!_

* * *

**Deseos...**

-Tranquila Pansy, Draco lo hará- mintió Blaise.

Esas palabras rebotaban en su mente como un león enjaulado. Luego de dos días no podía dejar que esas palabras tengan algún sentida real o coherente. Aunque tenia la promesa de su amigo, ella aún estaba en una gran duda de lo que podría llegar a pasar. Ella misma tenía que asegurarse que Draco lo hiciera. Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que Draco era capaz de hacerlo. Pero desde hacia un tiempo, que cada vez que veía los orbes plata del rubio veía una luz diferente a la que siempre había tenido. Bueno, esa era la cuestión. Que tenía una luz solitaria y triste. Pero, ¿desde cuando Draco, el Rey Slytherin tenia luz en los ojos? Ahora era un poco más difícil ver la maldad en ellos, la aristocracia slytherina, la arrogancia Malfoy. ¿Por qué ahora ella no podía ver eso? ¿Acaso era ella que estaba cambiando y le costaba ver lo que antes no? ¿O sus dudas y miedos se estaban haciendo realidad, que Draco estaba cambiando?

-Dracó lo hará-

Otra vez esa frase resonó en su mente. La sintió dolorosa y estranguladora. Un nudo se le había atravesado en su garganta y no la dejaba respirar. Dejó de caminar, para tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar en cosas, que quizás, solo eran producto de su imaginación. Apoyó una mano en el muro de la derecha, para descansar su peso en él. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, dejando que el aire entre lentamente desde las fosas nasales, atravesando la laringe y llegando a sus pulmones como vida en estado gaseoso. Abrió los ojos y se mojó los labios con la lengua. La travesía a un lugar indefinido estaba llegando a su fin. Quizás ya era hora de regresar a la Sala Común, y dejar de evitar el sueño, y hundirse de una vez en las profundidades del mar de su mente y descansar de tan largo día, que para ella había comenzado hacía cuarenta y ocho horas.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días, aún no lo había visto, pero seguía pensando en eso. El moreno aún pensaba en la caída que había tenido Malfoy en la sala escondida de las mazmorras, en cuando este se cayó arriba de él. Aún sentía en todo su cuerpo, el roce del cuerpo del rubio, e incluso, el momento en que este tocó apenas su entrepierna con la rodilla. La respiración se le entrecorta y se le tensionan las piernas cada vez que esa escena llega a su mente.

Hacía más de una hora que estaba acostado tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero esas escenas no parecían querer salir de su mente. Dejó que esa escena que tanto quería borrar, invadiera su cabeza, para ver hasta donde podía llegar.

Dejó que la escena en que Malfoy caía arriba suyo luego de volver de la forma de un Tucán a la humana, invadiera su mente. En ese momento no ocurrió nada, hasta quizás se acordó del dolor que sintió del golpe de la cabeza del rubio en su pecho. Luego, todo el cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo. Esto hizo que su cuerpo comenzará a responder. Movió sus piernas ligeramente debajo de las sábanas, ya que estas se tensionaban. Luego recordó el momento en que el rubio rozaba sin querer su entrepierna con la rodilla. El tan solo hecho de pensar esto, hizo que su cuerpo exhalara un gemido leve que el trató de ahogar, pero indicando que el pensamiento estaba llegando a un lugar al que él no había pensado llegar.

Con solo seguir pensando en el cuerpo del rubio sobre el suyo, los brazos de este a su costado, su respiración sobre su rostro, su cadera sobre la cadera de él mismo. Todo esto estaba llevando a un punto extraño. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a sus pensamientos. Sentía como su entrepierna se tensionaba. Y eso le estaba gustando. No estaba respondiendo como hubiese querido o pensado, pero, esa respuesta parecía gustarle a su cuerpo. ¿Porque dejarlo?

Casi inconcientemente llevó su mano debajo de la sábana de la cama, para comenzar a tocar su cadera. El bulto de su entrepierna que crecía considerablemente, se notaba sobre el cobertor de la cama, aunque la luz apagada de la habitación ayudaba a que no se viera. Las imágenes que ahora invadían su mente, ya eran ficticias, de escenas que "aún" no habían pasado. En su mente, el rubio se acercaba a su cuello, y comenzaba a besarle en la zona de la yugular lenta y tortuosamente. Con solo el hecho de imaginarse la boca del rubio en su cuello, provocaba que su erección se encuentre en su punto máximo. Ya estaba pasando mucho tiempo como para seguir resistiendo.

Tomó completamente su ya erección, apretó la mano sobre esta, y bajó y subió conforme esta le pedía. Las imágenes en su mente empezaban a cambiar, el rubio lo empezaba a besar más abajo, bajando con besos, tocándolo con la mano.

El cuerpo del moreno se tensionaba y se arqueaba hacia arriba para poder seguir con los movimientos de su mano. Su respiración era alterada y rápida. Sus labios estaban apretados como también sus ojos. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo era lo que hacia su mano derecha. Movimientos rápidos para apaciguar los deseos lujuriosos que su cuerpo le pedía.

En un momento de clímax, sintió venirse en un fuerte orgasmo dedicado al rubio que le ayudó a poder acabar.

El moreno abrió los ojos antes cerrados, y se quedó quieto para relentizar las respiraciones. Luego de un momento en que ya estaba respirando más tranquilo, quitó la mano de debajo de la sábana, y miro lo que había en ella. El producto de su orgasmo se derramaba por su mano, hasta la mitad de los dedos. Era raro, pero no le daba asco mirarlo, como un tiempo atrás hasta le hubiera dado arcadas mirarlo tanto tiempo.

Pensó que ya era tarde y que no tenía que seguir pensando en seguir excitándose. Con la varita se limpió su mano con un simple hechizo, y cerró los ojos, ya que como ahora su cuerpo estaba apaciguado de sus deseos carnales, quizás podría dormir. En tan solo un minuto su mente se hundió en un sueño profundo, con imágenes que nunca había tenido de un rubio desnudo.

* * *

Por un lado sabia que el momento en que tendría que cumplir con su misión se acercaba cada vez más, y en lo que menos quería pensar ahora era en eso. Tantas cosas pasaban por su mente, tantas cosas habían cambiado… Tan diferente estaba su mente, que ya no creía que ni él mismo fuera el mismo de antes. Sabía que estaba cambiando, y le costaba darse cuenta el mismo de esto. Pero sabía que así era.

Y ahora, no sabía porque, cierto moreno ocupaba más su mente de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado. Bueno, al principio solo el moreno aparecía en su mente pero porque Draco le tenia ira y rencor, como siempre. Pero desde que ellos se hablan sin despreciarse ni tirarse maldiciones, que por cierto, Draco no sabía en que momento había cedido. Las cosas simplemente así se habían dado, y esta seguro de que esto era el principio de su cambio que nada puede hacer para evitar porque esta prohibido pelear en contra de la mente de uno, porque esta siempre es más inteligente, e ir en contra de nuestro corazón, no es algo muy inteligente. Bueno, desde que ellos comenzaron a hablarse, el moreno ocupa varios momentos largos en la mente de él. Sabe que un motivo puede llevar a otro, y este a otro más, y que cuando menos se lo espere va estar en la cama del mismo moreno, y sabe que si empieza tan solo diciéndole "hola" todo puede hacer que terminen más pegados que lo que se hubiesen imaginado. Y pues, ahora ya había entablado conversaciones con el moreno. ¿Estaba bien lo que hacia? ¿O debía volver a la misma postura que siempre había tenido para con él?

No lo sabia, y tampoco sabia como terminaría todo, cada detalle de su vida. Pero mientras tanto, quizás era hora de hacer lo que solo una vez pensó, cuando era chico, porque las posibilidades de seguir con vida fallando en su misión eran pocas. ¿Qué debía hacer¿ ¿Quién le iba a mostrar el camino? O algo más fácil, ¿Quién podrá hacer que deje de pensar en todas esas cosas que le torturan la mente en decisiones que no sabe tomar o que no se anima a dar pasos en falsos, y que lo llene de algo que nunca tuvo en su vida?

Para un Slytherin como él las cosas no le serían tan fácil, y menos ahora que el sentía un cambio, que no sabia si era para bien o para mal, pero que el verde esmeralda le comenzaba a sentar mal.

La serpiente estaba comenzando a entrar en terreno enemigo, para ser ahora ella la presa de un animal que no precisamente tenia hambre…

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron mucho más lento de lo normal. Especialmente para el rubio y el moreno si tenían que pensar en que al día siguiente tenían otra reunión en la sala escondida de las mazmorras. Quilas lo mejor era que no pienses en ello, pero les era imposible. Por lo que las clases de la escuela quizás llegaban a ser reconfortantes al pensar por un momento en la clase y lo que el profesor hablaba, aunque quizás de ves en cuando perdían el hilo.

Las únicas clases que tenían juntos eran Transformaciones y Adivinación. Esa mañana de lunes en la clase de Transformaciones, la profesora había dicho a los alumnos que repasaran los hechizos para transformar animales pequeños en botones, y que esa clase comenzarían con animales más grande.

Al moreno se le complicaba concentrarse en la transformación. Un caracol con un botón de caparazón, no era muy buena. Con la noche que había tenido, y como estaban las cosas, le costaba concentrarse.

A su lado Hermione no paraba de mirar a Ron, quien ese día se había sentado con Lavander en vez de con Harry. La castaña realizaba los hechizos casi sin pensarlos. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar al pelirrojo, que se reía de cómo quedaban los caracoles y las pequeñas tortugas luego de que Lavander intentara hacerlo un botón. La varita de Hermione se movía sobre el caracol, y sin que saliera palabra alguna de su boca el caracol era convertido en un hermoso botón. La pequeña tortuga al lado del ahora botón, trataba de huir de la mesa lo más rápido que podía al ver lo que le había sucedido al caracol. Pero otra vez la mano de Hermione se movió sin pronunciar palabra y un hermoso botón adornado en dorado y del tamaño de una pequeña tortuga se encontraba donde antes estaba dicho animal.

El moreno se preguntaba como ella podía hacer los hechizos tan desconcentradamente y él ni podía hacerlo.

-Vamos Potter, inténtalo. Se por lo que pasas, pero esto te ayudará a pensar en otras cosas- le decía la profesora McGonagall mientras caminaba entre las mesas. Le apretó el hombre amistosamente y le dedicó una sonrisa maternal para seguir caminado e inspeccionando en las mesas siguientes. La vista del moreno se escapo de adelante y la dirigió a un a su derecha, y vio unos ojos grises desconcentrados y perdidos en algún punto. Su cabeza estaba apoyaba en uno de sus brazos. A su lado se encontraba Blaise, quien transformaba y volvía a su estado natural los dos caracoles y las tres pequeñas tortugas. .

-Muy bien Zabini, muy bien. Continua así- dijo la profesora al pasar por su lado.

El moreno volvió sus ojos hacia adelante y trató de seguir, en vano, con la transformación de los animales.

Luego de un momento la profesora comenzó a decir lo que iban a hacer la próxima clase, aunque Harry no escucho ni la mitad de lo que dijo. Solo volvió a la realidad cuando vio que todos comenzaban a ponerse de pie para salir del aula porque ya había tocado la campana de fin de hora. Guardo todas sus cosas en la mochila, y mientras lo hacia la profesora se acerco nuevamente a su lado.

-Potter, espero que no lo estés pasando mal. Se que no es nada agradable estar con Malfoy y mucho menos estudiar con él. Pero eso es parte de tu castigo, ten más cuidado la próxima vez- el moreno miraba a la profesora un poco desconcertado. Lo que la profesora menos se imaginaba era que los encuentros con Malfoy estaban dejando de ser desagradables – Solo averiguan lo que les he pedido, el próximo Lunes me dan la clase y ya no tendrás que volver a estar con él.- terminó la profesora con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta, mientras los demás alumnos también iban saliendo.

Volvió a mirar a su derecha, y vio que el rubio se ponía de pie. Se quedó mirándolo mientras este se movía, como su cabello se corría de su frente hacia atrás, como sus manos tomaban la mochila. El rubio por milésimas de segundos captó la mirada, pero volvió sus ojos hacia la puerta para salir por ella.

-Vamos Harry- le dijo Hermione empujándolo un poco para la puerta. Ella no tenia buena voz, ni siquiera parecía tener un buen día. Al salir, ella parecía caminar sola. Quizás iba a la biblioteca, como siempre.

-Oye, Hermione- la llamo Harry

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- dijo ella volteándose. Sus ojos se veían muy cansados, y hasta parecían tristes.

-Nada, solo que tengo que hacer algo antes de ir al almorzar. Ve allí y luego te alcanzo-

-Muy bien, de todas formas primero tengo que pasar por otro lado. Nos vemos- ella saludó con la mano y volvió a su camino hacia las escaleras.

El moreno, sin pensarlo, se volteó y comenzó a correr. Rodeó el patio de transformaciones y cruzó la puerta del final del pasillo. Subió por la escalera del final y en el corredor del piso superior vio el rubio caminando a paso muerto. El pasillo estaba vacío, ya que todos se dirigían al Gran Salón.

-Dra…- comenzó el moreno, y lo reparó con un –¡Malfoy!-

Este se detuvo al llamado, luego se volteó solo de costado para de espalda a la pared. El moreno lo alcanzó y se puso enfrente de este.

-Malfoy. Mañana, ¿no?-

Este pareció pensar en algo. No miraba a Harry, al menos no directamente. Su vista estaba fija, y su cabello cubría parte de su frente y de su rostro.

-Si Potter- respondió, tratando de hacerlo lo más despectivo posible- Ya lo hablamos, mañana-

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero nada salió de ella. Sentía como sus pulmones comenzaban a inhalar y exhalar mas rápido de lo normal, mientras el moreno trataba de acompasar cada respiro. Se llevó una mano a su cicatriz para rascarse la frente, solo porque el nerviosismo proveniente de no sabia donde estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso. O sea, estaba muy nervioso.

De alguna forma, esos ojos grises que lo miraban pero al mismo tiempo no miraban nada, sus mejillas pálidas como la porcelana, sus cabellos como refinados en oro. El olor suave y silvestre que provenía de su cuello… ¿Cómo era que nunca se había dado cuenta de tal perfección, y todo junta en un solo rostro?

La boca del rubio se abrió lentamente, exhaló, y luego digo en suaves palabras -¿te encuentras bien Potter?- mientras lentamente caminada hacia delante para observar mejor al moreno, que parecía un poco bastante muy nervioso.

-Este- comenzó el moreno quitándose la mano de la frente.-si, creo que si- Y en ese momento, tenía tan cerca al rubio, que la lujuria de su cuerpo, invadido por la lascivia lo indujeron a querer asaltar la boca que tenía enfrente suyo a tan solo treinta centímetros. –Creo que, me estoy mareando- dijo mientras se volvía a llevar la mano a la frente, y se lanzaba hacia delante para apoyar su otra mano en la pared, para utilizar como soporte. De esta manera, el rubio quedó entre la pared y el moreno, y sus bocas a menos de diez centímetros.

-Y, ¿puedo saber porque te mareas?- preguntó el rubio sin inmutarse por tal acercamiento del moreno.

Este quitó su mano su frente, y miró con ojos fijos y constantes a los grises que parecían devorarlo adelante de él.

-Si que puedes saberlo- dijo mientras su cabeza quitaba los centímetros de en medio que lo separaban del otro -Por ti- dijo mientras dejaba todo los rodeos de lado e iba a la parte buena. Se inclinó hacia delante y con sus labios deseosos de pecados carnales, rozó lentamente los del rubio desconcertado, aunque tampoco este hizo nada para evitarlo. El moreno tenia los ojos cerrados, y ambos brazos estaban apoyados en la pared encima del rubio. Sus labios solo se rozaban lentamente, y el rubio abrió a penas la boca para poner sentir mejor la boca del moreno. Este con sus labios encerró al labio inferior del rubio, y sintió como este exhalaba un gemido casi inaudible.

Pero mucho antes de que la lujuria del moreno siquiera comenzara a salir de su cuerpo, el rubio puso sus manos en el pecho del moreno y lo empujó fuertemente hacia atrás.

Este respiraba de repente, entrecortadamente como si hubiese corrido cinco kilómetros sin parar.

-¿Qué mierda haces Potter?- le gritó al moreno.

Harry estaba desconcertado, desanimado por no poder seguir con lo que había comenzado ni por poder apaciguar los deseos que él no sentía, sino su cuerpo. Tal había sido el empujón del rubio que ahora él estaba apoyado en el otro lado de la pared del pasillo y el rubio casi en el medio del pasillo.

El rubio abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir exactamente, se dio vuelta y desapareció por el final del pasillo, pareciendo que echaba chispas. El moreno quedó en el pasillo, pensando en el beso, y en que este le había gustado más de lo que había pensado. Volvió a pensar en la boca que había acabo de atacar, en ese fina boca, carnosa y deliciosa, con gusto a algo que nunca había probado. Tan solo era deliciosa. Y era obvio que ahora que la había probado no se iba a echar para atrás. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el rubio Draco Malfoy tenía una boca tan deliciosa? Al diablo con que era Gryffindor y el otro un Slytherin. Iba a seguir para adelante, para probar hasta el final, la fruta exótica que había acabado de probar, y que no se encuentra en ningún otro lado.

* * *

Esa noche el moreno llegó a la Sala Común bastante tarde, y encontró a Hermione sentada en un sillón con un libro en su mano. El se sentó en un sillón al lado de ella sin decir nada. Ella cerró el libro y miró al moreno.

-Harry, sabes que siempre hemos sigo amigos- dijo Hermione de la nada, con voz normal. El moreno no entendió a que vino esto. Levantó la cabeza y miró a la castaña. –Y sabes que nuestra amistad es tal, que a mi no me importaría que piensas, que hagas o…- ella se detuvo, quizás buscando las palabras exactas- o con quien este- digo al final. Ella se acomodó el sillón, levanto las piernas y las puso sobre el sillón. –Se que no es bueno tener cosas en la cabeza, que quizás nos hacen daño, y no poder compartirlo con nadie. Me ha pasado, y como eres mi amigo, no me gustaría que pasaras por lo mismo.-

-¿a que te refieres Hermione?- dijo Harry sin entender muy bien lo que ella quería decir.

-Mira, Harry, se que las cosas con Malfoy están cambiando…-

-Hermione, yo no…- comenzó Harry

-Espera Harry, déjame terminar. Se que las cosas con Malfoy están cambiando. Eso no lo he pasado por alto. Y también sé que tu estas un poco mal porque no sabes que hacer ni que pensar- Harry lanzó un suspiro desde su sillón, mientras miraba el hogar que ardía bajó los leños. –Peor quiero que sepas, que sea lo que sea lo que quieras o hagas, yo seguiré siendo tu amiga. Quizás en mi caso con Malfoy las cosas son diferentes porque creo que su trato conmigo fue mucho peor que con el tuyo, y sé que yo no podré perdonarlo tan fácil, pero que si tu cambias por él, te aseguro que yo haré un esfuerzo, y tratare de seguirte el ritmo- Hermione dejó de hablar con la voz temblorosa en que se estaba convirtiendo. Se corrió un mechón de pelo hacia atrás, y miró hacia el suelo.

-Hermione, yo…- comenzó Harry sin saber en realidad que decir. Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido, y tan imperceptibles que no se había dado cuenta de que antes odiaba a Malfoy con toda su alma. ¿Y que sentía ahora por él? Lo único que sabia, era que el rubio estaba empezando a gustarle. Pues, no sabía que decir. –Hermione, gracias por esto. Yo no sé… No sé que es lo siento ahora, pero, si, creo que las cosas están cambiando.-

-Si, y eso es lo que quiero que sepas. Que aunque cambies yo seguiré siendo tu amiga- dijo Hermione mientras se inclinaba para adelante y le tomaba la mano a Harry- Y que siempre podrás contar conmigo-

Harry tomó la mano de la castaña, y le sonrió, expresando un simple y sincero –Gracias-

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se volvió a poner erguida en el sillón, y le preguntó a Harry con vos picarona –Bueno, ¿Qué sucede entre Malfoy y tu?- Antes de contestar, Harry exhaló una sonrisa en medio de un suspiro.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, ya que a mi tambien me esta gustando como va la historia... jeje... Gracias por leer y dejen reviews que tanto me gustan sus opiniones. Y los que no votaron en mi perfil sobre la relacion de Harry y Draco, pueden hacerlo ahora..._

_NA: Quiero hacerles una aclaración porque algunos no lo saben... XD... NO SOY MUJER!! Yo soy Felías Fénix, UN CHICO... jeje... Bueno, no me molesta que me digan así, jeje, pero solo lo aclaro porque creo que hay algunos que no lo saben... _

_Hasta la próxima..._


End file.
